First Impressions
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Growing up as part of the McMahon family, Preston always felt like an outcast. Years later and all grown up, Stephanie agrees to hire her as a traveling writer for the shows. Vince isn't too crazy about it but he is least of Preston's worries. What starts as a hostile relationship with Mike blooms into something more. But could her secrets cost Preston the best thing she ever had?
1. First Impressions Aren't Always Ideal

_**A/N: **_Hey there, I hope this story will turn out pretty much as good as my other story on this account. I hope you like it, I don't know if many folk will read it but I'll post it none-the-less. Enjoy it

_**Rating: **_Rated M for Language, Insinuations and Adult Situations

_**Writing: **__Italics - Thoughts, __**Bold Italics - In-Ring/Promo**_

_**Title Character: **_Preston Anna Carmichael - aged 23. Born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia. Is the niece of WWE owner Vince McMahon. Gets on very well with Stephanie, Shane, Linda, Paul etc. Has a tumultuous relationship with Vince. He doesn't seem to get on well with her at all, more like tolerates her because she's his blood. Is extremely good friends with Randy Orton, John Cena and Chris Jericho

_**Disclaimer:**_I am aware that Vince McMahon is an only child but for the purpose of this story, we'll assume he has a brother. I do not own anything to do with the WWE and I also do not maintain that I have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and views and relationships portrayed in this fic are mainly for that one purpose: The Story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

I groaned aloud, shifting uncomfortably in the hard plastic airport chair. I was already in doubt as to why I was even sitting here. We were in New York City for a show at Madison Square Garden and I was put on airport duty to pick up some chick, Paula or something, not that I really care that much.

The sound of my phone ringing in my pocket snapped me out of my daze and I reached into to grasp it. The _iPhone_ vibrated in my hand and I pulled the hat down over my face further as I answered the call.

"'Sup?" not even checking the I.D.

"Where are ya man? What the hell is taking so long to pick her up?" Paul Levesque's voice came from the other side of the line. I groaned.

"Damn, well, let me guess, maybe 'cause her flight hasn't landed yet. Yep that sounds just about right".

"Don't get smart man. Just phone me when you're on your way. And be nice".

"Bye Hunter" I said addressing him by his stage name which we virtually all call him anyway.

I stood up, stretching my stiff muscles, tugging the bottom hem of my checked grey, black and white shirt down, the waistcoat following it. I'd chosen to revert back and wear a grey fedora which I used to wear to the ring, to try and keep prying eyes off of me. Not that I'm not a big supporter of my fans or anything, I just really wasn't in the mood today. I didn't even want to be here.

I walked gingerly over to the monitors with all the flight numbers on them. I slipped a bit of paper out of the pocket of my jeans and glanced at it, clocking the flight number before checking the screens.

_**FLIGHT AA 109 - ATLANTA, GA - JFK, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK - LANDED**_

_Where the hell is she then?_

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

PRESTON'S

POV

I stepped off the plane, thanking the cabin crew and pilots for a pleasant flight before picking up my duffel bag and swinging it over my shoulder. I sighed and walked up the tunnel, heading into the terminal building. I hoped Hunter was here to pick me up, I hadn't seen him or the kids in ages. I missed Aurora and Murphy a lot. I'd only seen Murphy once since she was born. Vince didn't really like having me around that much. _How much of surprise is not going home at all going to be? Can't wait to see his face._

I walked over to the seats just inside the terminal and dumped my bag on top of it. I stood and fixed my plain blue jeans, black turtleneck, making sure my black ballet flats were on properly before I picked up the heavy bag again. I lifted my coat and then followed the rest of the passengers towards the arrivals lounge.

Stepping in, I saw all the families, happy to see a relative, either returning or visiting them. There were so many of them that I struggled to see anyone. I kept walking till I was beyond the barriers and I spotted drivers holding up name cards. I checked them all to see if one had my name on it but none did. I huffed and dumped my bag down, straining through my small black rimmed glasses. My messy dark blond hair was pulled back into an unkempt bun to keep it tidy for the flight.

I looked around as the arrivals started clearing out while people headed to baggage claim.

I could have headed down their before but I eager to see who was at the airport. By now I know its certainly not Hunter, Steph or anyone else I know.

I sighed and glanced across the terminal. And it was then that I spotted the sign and frowned. I narrowed my eyes, looking closer and then lifted my bag up and walked towards some seats on the far side of arrivals.

I dropped my bag down in front of the person, flopped in the chair, holding a white piece of cardboard over their face. His legs were resting straight out in front of him, one hand on his thigh, the other holding the sign in a lazy form. I sighed.

"Its actually Carmichael". The sign flopped down and he looked up at me, squinting to see me. I recognised him immediately and I hoped he was nothing like I expected.

"Where the hell have you been? What took you so bloody long to come off of that goddamn flight? And where the fuck is your luggage? Do you even bloody have any? Do you know how fucking long I've been sitting here?" he replied once he realised who I was.

"Wow, you swear an awful lot. I didn't know you could swear that much in one mouthful. My luggage is probably dancing around the conveyor belt down in baggage reclaim. Sorry to disappoint you, but my flight was delayed and I half expected Hunter to be here. And no, I have no idea how long you've been sitting here, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like that" I spoke calmly to him, not liking his attitude, proving he was just as arrogant and obnoxious as his character "Ever again!!" I added to be clear. He looked up me blinking from beneath his fedora hat; which I have to admit he kind of suited and it kind of looked cute, but I'm getting off track here, anyway, he looked at me from beneath the hat, his mouth flicking into a smirk before a frown followed.

"And I'd appreciate it, if I didn't have to waste my time around a damn airport, waiting on Miss-Fucking-Heiress coming off her plane in her own blasted time. Can we just move it to baggage, I've got a match tonight, I need to be ready for".

"Yes Sir" I said saluting him before reaching for my bag. He reached down as well "I've got it" I replied, refusing to let him take it, not matter how heavy "The Heiress as you so kindly put it, doesn't need any help from you" I walked ahead, following the signs to baggage reclaim without waiting on him. I heard him following me, muttering something about girls and PMT under his breath "And for your information, my name is Preston Carmichael, not The Heiress".

I made it to baggage claim, watching the belt for my luggage. The two cases were in the last few that were left on the belt. I pointed them out and went to get them but he held his arm in front of me "I got it" he spoke softly, and I wondered if I'd hit a sore spot with what I said.

He heaved the cases off with ease, pulling the handles up and beginning to drag them. He walked right by me, not waiting and called over his shoulder "You alright there Heiress? Sure you can handle that heavy bag?"

_What a fucking prick! I knew it was too goddamn good to be true._

"Heiress? Nothing could be further from the truth" I mumbled under my breath. I sighed and followed him with the luggage

* * *

I caught up to him quickly, falling into stride next to him.

"So tell me about you?" he asked, his voice back to the soft tone he'd used at baggage reclaim.

"Why? Why do you want to know? One minute you're biting my head off, the next you want to be nice?"

"What can I say? I'm bi-polar".

"Did you really just say that? Really? Really?" I asked putting effect into it. He stopped and frowned at me and I just raised my eyebrows, giving him a look before he continued on, huffing and puffing again. I smiled behind his back and made a face as I followed him to his car.

He put the luggage in the car, while I waited patiently at the passenger door. He unlocked it and I opened the door to get in when I spotted a piece of paper, flapping in the small breeze underneath the windshield wiper.

"Oh Michael, you've got a parking ticket" I called, smirking as I got in the car. I could hear him cursing from inside the car. He slammed the boot and walked around to the front of the car, grabbed the ticket, got in the car and slammed the door. He opened the glove compartment and shoved it inside.

"You can pay for it. Its your fault I got it. If you had moved your ass off the plane quicker then I wouldn't have gotten that....And my name is Mike, not Michael"

"I couldn't have gotten off any faster, we only landed 10 minutes before I got off" I replied totally disreguarding the part about his name.

"Well, that's not good enough!".

"What the hell was I supposed to do, jump out with my fucking invisible parachute that I just so happen to keep in my back pocket?"

"Ummm....yes" he snapped.

"Right. Do I have to repeat your catchphrase again. Dude, you say the strangest things. Just take me wherever we're going; hotel, arena, hell, they're all the same but make a choice and take me there and then we can get out of one another's hair".

"Whatever" he mumbled and started the car, pulling it away and driving it wherever we were headed which I later found out was the arena.

I sighed and got out of the car, looking up at Madison Square Garden Arena. I twitched my lips and grabbed my duffel out of the boot. Mike got my two cases and I swung my bag over my shoulder and followed him inside after he'd locked the car. He talked to security and they gave me a backstage pass so I wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the night before he led me into the back, through all the corridors. I almost got lost on the way, following closely behind him. He stopped outside a door and knocked, sitting the cases upright.

"I'm sure you'll be good from here. Later" he said before walking away. The door opened two minutes later and I turned to see a very red faced Paul. His anger faded as he saw me and he pulled me into a hug, letting me drop my bag on the floor first of course. He held me tightly, laughing in my ear and telling me it was good to see me.

I pulled back and then punched him feebly in the arm "Why the hell did you send The Miz to pick me up? What's wrong with him? He's so angry all the time."

"He's a good guy. You get used to him. It's first impressions and all that. Come inside"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N 2:**_I hope you liked it. Its going to be slow as I still posting other stuff but I'll try and update as quick as I can. Review please and thank you! XxX


	2. Three Brothers

_**A/N:**_I think the first chapter went really well. I don't expect this story to be that popular as although The Miz has fans, he doesn't have as many as the other more profiled wrestlers. I hope that anyone reading is enjoying and please let me know how its going with a review. Thank You!

_**Disclaimer: **_I am aware that Vince McMahon is an only child but for the purpose of this story, we'll assume he has a brother. I do not own anything to do with the WWE and I also do not maintain that I have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and views and relationships portrayed in this fic are mainly for that one purpose: The Story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

I sat reading a copy of 'A Good Woman' by 'Danielle Steel' rocking from side to side in the swivel chair in Paul's dressing room. I sighed and fiddled with the bookmark between my thumb and forefinger.

I crossed my right leg over my left and swiveled around to face the mirror, bookmarking my page and placing the book down on the desk. Leaning forward in the chair, I scrutinized my reflection in the mirror, letting down the bun from my hair. The thick strands fell down over my face, the long side bangs covering one half of my face.

My face was virtually free of make-up; with only a light coat of tinted moisturiser and a clear lip gloss. With my blue eyes hidden behind my glasses, a small thin nose and rosebud lips, I wasn't exactly the best looking girl in the world. I stood up, dropping my arms by my side and let my breath out.

Turning to the side, I surveyed my figure; standing at 5ft 8, I was a comfortable size 12. I had medium sized shoulders, long toned arms and a modest helping of cleavage; I wore a size 34C bra, my stomach had a small podge to it, nothing that couldn't disappear with some hard hours in the gym, my hips were wider. My mum had always said I would have an hourglass figure when I was older; a proper woman's figure, my legs were longish with curved hips and medium sized calves, although they were mostly always hidden behind jeans, dress trousers or long skirts.

I was never one to show off my figure, preferring to keep it hidden, away from prying eyes.

_Sometimes, I wish I was more like Steph, with her long gorgeous brown locks, large doe eyes, perfect cheekbones and kissable lips. She's got the perfect figure, the perfect husband - not that I would go after Paul or anything, the kids, the house, she's got it all. Maybe if I was more like her, he'd accept me a bit more?_

I pulled my hair back into the bun and started to sit down again when the door opened suddenly. I turned around, bracing my hands against the small dressing table, my heart hammering in my chest from the unexpected shock of the door getting opened.

Brown hair came around the door and I smiled when I realised it was Stephanie. I let out a breath and started to laugh.

She walked into the room, her head buried in a pile of papers which I assumed were scripts from for tonight's show. I leaned back and folded my arms across my chest, watching her shut the door and continue reading as she made her way around the room by memory.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll just stand here all day without even getting a hello" I smirked as she let off a scream, loud enough for everyone to think she was being murdered. I couldn't help but laugh, covering my mouth with one hand. She threw the scripts down on the sofa in a huff, pressing her hand against her suit covered chest. She cracked a smile and then rushed over, pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her, laughing at her reaction.

"Never do that again. You scared the shit out of me Preston. Fucking hell" she took a deep breath as she pulled back "When did you get here? How did you get here? Paul didn't send Santino did he?" she asked putting a hand on her hip. I shook my head and rubbed my lips together.

"He never told you I was here?" she shook her head "I've been in here for an hour and a half. And no he didn't send Santino, he sent Miz".

"Miz?!?" she asked, her voice rising a few octaves, one side of her mouth lifting into a sneer "Was he okay? Did he say anything bad to you?"

"We had a few encounters with one another, nothing that I can't deal with. So tell me, how have you been? How are the kids? I haven't seen them in so long....." I trailed off wistfully.

"I know, its been too long. They're growing up so fast, Aurora is talking so much, sometimes I can't get her to shut up. She runs all over the place and is a big Daddy's girl. And Murphy is walking, talking, the whole lot as well. They're a riot. But I wouldn't take it back. I love it. It's been hectic around here, new superstars debuting, old superstars retiring, old friends coming back" she smiled "Everything to keep me busy. But what's new?"

"How are Linda and Shane?" I murmured not asking about Vince.

"Yeah, they're good. Not really taking part actively in the shows anymore. But you'll see them around somewhere, I'm sure. My dad's good as well. I'm sure he'll be glad you're here".

I laughed "Yeah Steph, he'll be real glad".

"Don't be like that Pres, you know what he's like".

"Oh yeah, I know what he's like....So anything else I should....?" I stopped short as there was a chap on the door. Steph stood up to get it but I stopped her and went to the door.

I opened it, staring at the back of a black shirt that said 'All That Remains' on it. The figure had thick blond hair and I could almost just spy a spike at the front, long navy jeans with a couple of silver chains hooked on the side and black dress shoes.

"What do you want?" I asked in a snobby tone, knowing perfectly well who it was. I held my breath as he turned around and actually sneered at me. His jaw almost hit the floor and I started laughing at his face before I jumped into his arms, my own arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"Alright CJ?" I asked in between the laughing and been squeezed to death. His low laugh rumbled in my ear and he shoogled me up a bit, carrying me back in the room much to Steph's amusement.

"God damn, when the hell did you get here?" he asked putting me down and kicking the door shut. He pulled me to his side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and ruffling my hair a little.

"Ummm...well I got here a few hours ago. But I had a bit of a tiff with Miz but we're cool now. I'll just stay out of his way".

"Yeah, he's really not that bad. He's a good guy. Its just your first...."

"Impression, yeah I know. Paul said the same thing. So what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just wanted to talk to Steph about Smackdown and pretty much to watch the show".

"Sweet. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll leave you to talk" I smiled and grabbed my phone and some money, stuffing them into my jean pockets before leaving.

* * *

20 minutes later, found me leaving the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in my hand. I walked along the corridors humming a tune, finishing off my coffee and getting rid of the cup. I smiled when I saw Randy Orton and John Cena coming towards me.

Both of them had been really good friends to me since I'd been coming here. We'd got along brilliantly and had tried to keep in touch but with this kind of business it was always hard to stay connected. It had been a good 3 years since we'd seen one another and they'd both changed quite drastically but it was definitely for the better.

I turned so I was almost leaning against the wall and bowed my head, hoping they wouldn't notice me until I'd put my plan in action.

Both walked by me and I stuck by frame out so that Randy basically bumped right into me. I fell against the wall and let out a sarcastic sigh mixed with a laugh. I raised my eyebrows as all I got was a muttered 'Sorry' from him.

"Excuse me?! Guess you just think its okay to trod over everybody now that you're a big superstar huh?" I asked moving into the middle of the corridor, sliding my hands into my back pockets. Both of them stopped and John peered over his shoulder. I pouted my lips "Guess you must not care about the little folk anymore?". Randy whipped around and I let out a laugh at the anger that spread across his features. I'd noticed some of the techies and backstage staff had stopped and stared at me as if I'd grown two heads. They were all holding their breaths to see what would happen.

He peered at me, his eyes narrowing and then a smile spread across both of their faces.

"Good god, its Preston Carmichael!!" John said loudly in an over-dramatic fashion as usual. I laughed and walked up to them, peering up.

"Jeez, no warm welcome. Give us a hug then?" I smirked, letting out a girlish squeal as John picked me up. He wrapped my in a bear hug, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, well as far as I could get them wrapped around, he does have a pretty big waist. He shoogled me around for a few minutes as he laughed in my ear.

He put me down and I turned to Randy and watched him looking down at me.

"You sure grew up kid" he smirked. I frowned and shook my head.

"Kid? I'm bloody 23, you're only 7 years older than me".

"And that makes you a kid in my books!" he laughed before picking me up, much in the same fashion as John had.

He held me for a little longer and I was convinced I heard him inhale deeply, smelling the scent of my hair but I couldn't be sure. He put me down and I staggered a little as the blood rushed to my head.

"So how are you? What have you been up to? How's life at home?...."

"Yeah, when did you get here? How long have you been here? Where are you staying? Are you staying at all?...." came at me instantly from the both of them. I took a step back and laughed.

"One question at a time. Let's see I'm fine, growing up. I've just been working hard at school and University. I got here about 2 hours ago. Miz picked me up from the airport and I don't know where I'm staying yet. Well I was thinking about staying for a while but I don't know how long. It really all depends on...."

"Ah! Randy, John, just who I wanted to speak to." I heard a low baritone voice grating through the air. I closed my eyes and shook my head as they both turned around, mostly blocking my figure from view.

"Vince, what's up?" John asked smiling. I watched Vince blink a few times.

"Oh were you talking to someone?"

"Ummm...nooo...just Randy of course" John said slapping Randy on the back "I mean, who else would we be....?"

"Hello Uncle Vince!" I said stepping out from behind them.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_I hope you liked the chapter. It was pretty much a filler chapter in order to get to the confrontation with Vince. XxX


	3. A Sweet Side

_**A/N: **_Well, I'm taking this story slow. I'm getting a lot of writers block the now but not in the normal sense where I don't want to write. I really do, but I can't seem to get the words down on the page. Its very frustrating. Anyways, moving on, while I actually have something to write. Enjoy XxX

_**SPOILER:**_There's a spoiler for both _Elimination Chamber_ and _RAW_ in the author's note at the bottom of the page. I hope I don't ruin it for anybody.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything to do with the WWE and I also do not maintain that I have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and views and relationships portrayed in this fic are mainly for that one purpose: The Story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

I bowed my head a little, tucking my lower lip in, biting on it softly as I looked at Vince through slitted eyes. I didn't want to make direct eye contact with him, too afraid as I gouged his reaction. I did anything that would stop me from riling him up.

He cleared his throat, tugging on the lapels of his suit jacket before he plastered a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Preston, sweetheart, Stephanie didn't tell me you were coming. When did you get here? How long are you staying for? Where are you staying?" he asked, looking between me and Randy and John, the smile still all over his face. I could tell by taking one look in his eyes that he was lying.

I never really understood why he pretended to be something he wasn't. Almost everyone who knew me, knew he didn't like me, didn't like _that _part of the family. Yet he still kept up the front that I was his beloved niece.

I shook my head a little "I'm not really sure where I'm staying yet, Paul is making arrangements, I assume in the hotel with the superstars. I only got here a few hours ago. I was just getting caught up with my friends" I replied, stepping in between Randy and John's big frames, feeling a lot more protected as both of them moved closer to me, Randy's arm slithering around my back, his hand cupping my hip and John's arm curling around my shoulders.

I felt safe standing between them, knowing fine well that Vince wouldn't try anything with around 500lbs of muscle protecting me.

"Hmmm...well I'll see that he hurries along the plans and lets you know. I assume you will be watching the show. You can watch from my office, its more accommodating" he nodded his head in the direction he just came from.

I looked up between John and Randy. John nodded at me and patted me on the shoulder before letting go. Randy looked at me and I could feel his grip on my hip tighten as if he was afraid to let me go "I'll be fine" I mouthed to him and he nodded, squeezing my hip once more before letting me go.

"I'll talk to you both later" Vince muttered and then walked in front of me down the hall. I sped my walk up, falling into step next to him. The smile was on his face until we turned the corner where he cupped my elbow and pulled me to a stop, turning to face me, the wall creeping up behind my back. I stared up at him and I watched him frown a little.

My body was shaking, not sure of what he was going to do.

"Why are you shaking Preston?" he asked, and it sounded as if there was almost a genuine concern for me in there somewhere "Are you afraid of me?"

"I..." I gulped and cleared my throat "I just know you don't want me here. You never have Uncle Vince. I think that...."

"I think that we've both got a lot of problems to deal with Preston. I have a lot of things on my plate and I always have. You've never seemed to like being around me and that doesn't make for pleasant family relations. Now I've got business to attend to. Have your things ready for 9.30 and Paul will come and get you from my office. It's down the hall to the right" he spoke almost pleasantly before disappearing down the hallway.

I sighed and watched him leave, my brow crinkled in confusion. What happened to the Vince who never wanted me around? He thinks I didn't want to be around? Where did that come from? All I've ever wanted is to be accepted by him, to fit in, to be treated like a McMahon.

* * *

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

I was pacing in Vince's office after watching the PPV from backstage. I'd seen some really good matches including Randy successfully defending his title against Kofi Kingston, John tag-teaming with Paul against Ted Dibiase Jr and Cody Rhodes for the tag team titles, which John and Paul failed to win and The Miz successfully defending his United States Championship against Christian. The match that most interested me was The Miz's of course. I watched his style, his persona, his body language. He seemed to come alive when he was in the ring performing for all of those fans. It seemed as if the very drive to entertain the crowd was pulsing through him. It was as if electricity was flowing throw his veins, lighting every nerve ending on fire. He destroyed Christian in the ring without a second thought.

The door opened and I jumped around to see Paul standing there, freshly showered and dressed in some jeans and a _Triple H: Time to Play The Game _shirt and a black leather jacket. He had his hair pulled back, secured with a hair-tie.

I sighed and switched the TV off before turning back to him and smiling.

"Stuff is in the trunk. C'mon lets get out of here". He swung his arm around my shoulder and led me out down the corridors.

"Hey Hunter, didn't think you condoned cheating!" a voice came from behind us. I smiled and tuned around along with Paul to see Randy, Ted, Cody and John all walking down the hall behind us.

"Bite it Orton" Paul snarled a little with a smile on his face.

"Stop playing Randy, you big ape" I smirked. I began to turn around and walk away as I heard Paul mutter

"Yeah, you heard the lady, ya big ape". No more than 5 seconds later, I found myself thrown securely over Randy Orton's shoulder, one big strong arm holding my legs in place as I kicked him and slapped his back, screaming for him to let me down.

All the boys were laughing, including Hunter and I huffed as Randy spun me around and muttered

"Am I still an ape now kid? Be careful when you answer, it could help you get out of the terrible situation you are in" he laughed in a sarcastic voice.

He stopped spinning and stood still with me, his hand patting against my thighs as one of my hands slapped his back.

"I'll get you for this Orton" I snapped before digging my fingers into the side of his ribs. He jumped as if I'd given him an electric shock and let out a small laugh "Ticklish?" I smirked and repeated my action two or three times before his arms came away from around me and I felt myself falling.

He grabbed me and pulled me to him, carrying me in a bridal style lift as my arms wound around his neck. I leaned my head against his chest, breathing deeply at the near fall I'd just experienced.

I looked up to meet those swirling pools of ocean blue, mixed in with the steely flecks of grey that stood out sparsely in his irises. His pupils were slightly dilated and his tongue darted out to lick along his lips as he looked down at me.

"I...uhmmmm....."

"Can it lovebirds. I actually want to get some rest tonight" Cody muttered as him and Ted passed by us. John followed by, smirking at the two of us before Randy set me on my feet and followed on John's heels.

"Don't let my wife hear you saying that shit Rhodes" he muttered, running a hand through his short brown hair. I sighed and looked after them before turning to see Paul watching me, his eyes neutral as he chewed on a bit of gum.

"Well, that was awkward. Let's get a move on yeah?" I asked rhetorically and started to walk down the hall, only to be pulled back by Paul's hard grip on my shoulder. I winced a little and turned to him.

"What's between you and Orton?" he asked simply. I shrugged, looking at him with a small smile.

"Nothing. We're friends. Paul, he's friggin' married with a kid and another on the way. Don't get me wrong, yeah there's slight attraction but its one sided from me. I would never ever do anything to jeopardise his relationship with his wife, or our own for that matter. That would fuck everything up. And do you really think he would touch a kid like me?"

"Pres, you're not a kid anymore...."

"Still, get your head out of the gutter. We're just really close that's all. It's the same with John as well".

"Yeah, except, I've never seen John look at you like that" he pushed the heavy steel doors open. I stepped out into the parking lot, hearing the horn getting tooted from around the corner.

"Look, okay, yeah we've got a little bit of history, nothing I want to talk about. It's my business. But there's nothing except friendship between us, so can we just leave it".

"Yeah, for now. Don't go thinking this is forgotten though. C'mon" he threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked briskly to his truck. Randy's car, with himself driving and John, Cody and Ted in it was already pulling out of the car park. John flipped us off as the car sped away into the darkness. I laughed and got in the truck, buckling up for the ride back.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Coming up next on First Impressions:**_

_"Look, this company was built on honour, pride, family. I don't want it being messed up by some idiotic girl"_

_"She's your niece. C'mon dad"._

_"Niece? That's just semantics. You can't choose your family Stephanie"._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does that mean, if you could, none of us would be in your life?"_

_"Princess...."_

_"No, don't. Look Preston needs our help. She wants to learn about this business. All she's ever wanted to do was make you accept her. Cut her some slack. I've read some of the stuff she's wrote and its good. I think creative would be a good place for her. And I'm not asking this time Dad!!" I snapped before walking out of the room, a frown etched on my lips, ignoring my dad calling my name._

_**A/N2:**_ Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _The Elimination Chamber_ was good but I couldn't stand to see Jericho's smug smile on _RAW_. I was actually almost jumping for joy when Edge speared him. Can't wait to see the _Rated R Superstar _back as champion. XxX


	4. Okay, But Dresses?

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for the reviews. They always make me smile and I love it when someone likes what I write. Its difficult as not everyone has the same opinion as the author on how things should go. I think I've almost overcome my writers block, which I am ecstatic about, so enjoy the chapter. XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything to do with the WWE and I also do not maintain that I have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and views and relationships portrayed in this fic are mainly for that one purpose: The Story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

I flicked my side bangs away from eyes as I got out the truck and locked it up, walking slowly across the parking lot. I'd left my hair down, unruly and wild with the ends touching half way down my back. I was nervous about today, Stephanie said she had something to speak to me about, so could I stop by the arena. We'd moved to the next city for a house show and Paul had lent me his truck while he stayed back at the hotel.

I entered the building, showing security my backstage pass before heading through and finding my way around the maze of corridors.

After getting lost one too many times, I'd almost started to give up hope when I heard a familiar voice. I turned the corner to see John chatting away on his mobile. He spotted me and I smiled, hanging back to keep out of earshot of his phonecall. He quickly ended it and tucked his phone into his jeans before turning back to me.

"S'up? What are you doing here?" he smiled standing next to me. I looked up towards him and shrugged

"Steph wants to talk to me but I'm finding myself a tad lost in this maze. Care to give a girl a helping hand?" I smiled hopefully.

"Sure" he turned his back and bent down a little and I stared at the back of his head a little confused "Hop on then Pres". I let out a small laugh before wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping on his back. My bag slid down my shoulder and rested against his back as he grasped onto my jean clad legs and began walking down the corridor. I placed my chin on his shoulder and laughed at how stupid we must have looked.

He deposited me outside of Steph's office and I thanked him. He tipped his hat and gave a shaky bow before promptly disappearing down the corridor, leaving me laughing at his retreating form. I shook my head with a smile and knocked on the door once before going in.

Steph was buried in a pile of papers at her desk, her hair hanging down over her face as she wrote frantically with a red pen, scribbling all over the page. I was tempted to leave again without saying anything but she looked up and smiled at me, sitting back and taking a deep breath.

"Well, I'm so glad you're here, I could use a break from this". She put her pen down and pinched the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes with a sigh. Opening her eyes once more, she ran her fingers through her hair as I stepped up to the desk.

"Script rewrites huh?" I asked rhetorically. She nodded and I added "Well, if you need any help, I'll gladly lend my advice".

"Would you really? Well, adding on that, its partly what I wanted to talk to you about".

"Really?" I asked my voice rising an octave or two "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you've been here for a few days now and I was wondering how long you were planning on staying for? You've not mentioned it to anybody yet".

I shrugged and stepped away from the desk, walking around the office slowly, looking at the pictures on her walls. Some were of her in the ring, some with Paul and some on her own or with other Superstars and others were family pictures. She cleared her throat and I turned back towards her.

"I...well...I haven't really decided yet. I suppose a few weeks....."

"And then you plan on going back home?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Steph?" I asked a little hurt, my eyebrows crinkling in confusion. Her eyes widened and she stood up, coming towards me and giving me a hug. She pulled back and shook her head

"Quite the opposite Preston. I wanted to give you a job in fact".

I tilted my head to the side "You want to give me a job?" I asked back.

"Yeah, I've read some of your work, you know the few things you've sent me from college. I think you're an amazing writer and the creative team needs someone refreshing like you, to spice things up a little. I thought perhaps, if you weren't going back home to Atlanta, well you'd consider taking a job here?" she walked back towards her desk and piled some of the papers up. She put her pen back in the holder and grabbed her bag before ushering me out of her office "Let's head down to catering and we can talk more about it".

I nodded and walked with her, laughing and joking about some of the things we'd gotten up to as kids. Even though Steph was a quite a few years older than me, I remembered some of the things that we did. I could remember times when she'd looked after me and I gotten her into so much trouble. And then there were the times when we'd not seen each other in years and those were the worst times. We'd grown apart, as I grew up and got interested in different things and developed friendships with other people. And when we'd finally got back in contact we weren't the same people any more. Steph was a married woman with a child and I was just becoming an adult and wanted to make all my own decisions even if it meant I would get myself into trouble.

We'd clashed quite a few times until we found a happy-medium between us. And then I'd chosen to go to college while Stephanie went back to work, touring the country with the shows as the 'Head of Creative Development and Operations'.

I'd visited her as frequently as I could, even taking time away from college when Murphy was born. But it was stressful with the tension between my Uncle Vince and myself.

And for that main reason, I'd stopped visiting not long after Murphy was born and kept my distance, only writing to and phoning Steph to find out how her and Paul and the kids were.

* * *

We arrived at catering and I looked around, spotting a few Superstars including John, Paul Wight, Carlito and Primo, who were sitting together and having a rather heated discussion in Spanish, Kelly Kelly, Eve and Gail Kim were all sitting at one table near the windows and then I spotted Mike as well. He took a seat with Paul Wight and the two began an animated conversation, laughing and joking about a few things. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine for a few seconds before I looked away and trailed after Steph who had moved away a few moments before.

She was lining up at the sandwich cabinet, mulling over what to have. I grabbed a wholemeal chicken breast sandwich and then got a diet coke, paid for my food and then went and got a table. As I keep telling myself, it was only by coincidence that I took a seat at the table directly behind The Miz.

I stared at the back of his head and dropped my eyes to my sandwich packet as Paul looked down at me over Mike's head, flashing a smile at me. Not many of the superstars knew who I was yet, as I'd only been around for a few days. I fiddled with the packet, cursing under my breath as it wouldn't open. Eventually it tore and I all but managed to save my sandwich from hitting the floor.

I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks and I kept my eyes fixed on my tray only looking up as I heard Steph approach the table. She stopped by Paul Wight and began a conversation with him about tonight's house show.

"Who's the girl?" I heard Paul ask. I looked up and met Stephanie's warm eyes before she turned back to him and replied

"That's my cousin, Preston Carmichael. Mike here's already met her, haven't you?" she smiled turning to him. He grunted in acknowledgement before returning to his lunch. Paul smiled at me.

"I'm Paul, it's nice to meet you" he spoke in his gruff voice. Albeit he really was very big and looked quite intimidating, with the warm greeting he gave me, he made me feel a lot less nervous.

"It's nice to meet you too", I rubbed my lips together and wiped my palms on my knees as before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Why don't the both of you join us instead of sitting yourselves?" Paul offered. Stephanie looked to me with her eyesbrows raised and I shook my head.

"Oh, its a nice offer, but the two of us have quite a few things to talk about. No really, its okay".

"I insist" he spoke through his teeth with a smile. I breathed out deeply before standing from the table, grasping my bag and walking towards there's. Stephanie had already sat down at the left side of the table, leaving me to take a seat near Mike on the right side. I sat down, dumping my tray on the table followed by my bag on the floor.

Sitting down, I just happened to kick Mike in the shin, by accident.

"Ouch, fucking hell, lady".

"Oops, sorry Michael" I apologised insincerely "I see it still hasn't gotten into that thick skull of yours that I actually have a name".

"Yeah sure it has. Heiress". I gritted my teeth and turned away, going back to my lunch and keeping my head down as Stephanie conversed with the both of them. My head shot up a little as I heard a laugh from my left-hand side. I stared at the side of Mike's face, watching it light up as he laughed quite heartily. His eyes crinkled slightly at the sides and his full pink lips turned up at the sides, while his chest and stomach shook. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Stephanie looking at me with a smile.

"What did I miss?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just you staring at me as if I'm some god like creature" Mike joked and laughed with Paul. This time I could tell my face had turned quite red as I blushed, realising I'd been caught staring.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen. Excuse me" I pushed my chair away from the table and stormed out of catering, ignoring Stephanie as she called my name. I walked down the corridors, turning this way and that way, not even realising where I was going.

"Hey, hey!!" I heard a voice calling behind me, but I kept walking, looking at the signs on the doors as I walked "Wait. Preston!!" As soon as my name was called I spun around, my hair flying in all directions to find myself almost nose to nose with Mike Mizanin. I stepped back a little and folded my arms.

"What do you want? Isn't it enough, that you've treated me like crap since I came here a few days ago? And now you had to embarrass me just to get some kicks because you thought I was staring at you. Which I really wasn't by the way. I was just surprised to hear you laughing. It makes a change. I didn't know you knew how to laugh. So what the hell do you want now? Got something else you want to say to embarrass me?" I snapped at him, popping a hip to the side as I stood there.

"I...ummm...you forgot your bag. Here" he held my black leather bag out from the tips of his fingers. I felt all the air leave my body and I reached out, subconsciously and took the bag from him, his warm fingertips brushing against mine. I pulled back as I felt a jolt shoot up my arm and dropped the bag by my side.

"Mike...I...uhhh...I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's cool. I'm over it. Whatever" he shrugged with his palms face up, moving them slowly out to his sides, similar to the way he does in his entrance video before walking away down the hall. I wanted to call him back and tell him I meant the apology, but I felt myself frozen to the spot, before slumping back against the wall and sliding down, wrapping my arms around my knees as I pulled them to my chest.

I buried my face in my arms and shook my head, thinking about what I had said.

_**

* * *

**_

STEPHANIE'S POV

"Did you find her?" I asked bumping into Mike on the way out of catering. He shrugged and moved to walk past me "Well either you did or you didn't Miz. Which one is it?"

"I found her. Gave her her bag. Left her alone. Happy?" he snapped before walking into catering. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose before disappearing down the hall, heading for my dad's office, just hoping Preston would be able to find her way about the arena.

I knocked on my dad's office door and went inside when he called. I closed the door behind me and went over, bending to press a kiss to his cheek, asking him how his paperwork was going. He was in the process of hiring some new talent from _Ring Of Honor_ and superstars who used to wrestle on _TNA_ as well as dealing with some contracts for the new show _WWE:NXT_.

I sat down with a sigh as he continued to write on multiple sheets of paper.

"Where's Preston?" he asked absentmindedly as he scribbled away.

"I lost her. She stormed out of catering after she had a run in with Mike".

"Mizanin?" he asked and gave an 'Mhmmm' in reply "What kind of run in?"

"He picked her up at the airport when Paul couldn't make it. They didn't mesh very well and they don't seem to like each other. Which is very strange because both of them are really likeable people. I suppose it took us a while to crack Mike's shell but once he opened up, he made fast friends with almost everyone in the business. And Pres...well....we know she can be tough and guarded but I just find it weird how they don't get on" I mused, checking my nails and removing a bit of dirt from under one of them.

"Maybe they do like one another? Perhaps in another way?" he asked, looking through his reading glasses at me, as they perched on the end of his nose.

"Yeah, I think that highly unlikely Dad. I mean...well..." I thought about it "I guess you could say...well now that I think about it. Anyway, there was a reason that I bothered you".

"And what would that be Princess?" my dad asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I want to give Preston a job. I think she's really smart and she's part of the family. She deserves to know about the company". I watched my dad drop his pen and lean forward on the desk. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke in a clear, low and dictating tone.

"Look, this company was built on honour, pride, family. I don't want it being messed up by some idiotic girl"

"She's your niece. C'mon dad".

"Niece? That's just semantics. You can't choose your family Stephanie".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does that mean, if you could, none of us would be in your life?" I demanded, standing up and perching my hands on the end of his desk.

"Princess...."

"No, don't. Look Preston needs our help. She wants to learn about this business. All she's ever wanted to do was make you accept her. Cut her some slack. I've read some of the stuff she's wrote and its good. I think 'Creative' would be a good place for her. And I'm not asking this time Dad!!" I snapped before walking out of the room, a frown etched on my lips, ignoring my dad calling my name.

I stormed down the hall towards my own office and threw the door open almost foaming at the mouth. _How dare he speak to me like that? You can't choose your family? How dare he? I've helped make this business as successful as it is. Without his family, he would have nothing. NOTHING!!_

I walked into the office and slammed the door shut, looking up as I heard Preston's voice.

"Thank god, you didn't get lost?" I asked now in a calmer mood.

"Actually, I did. But I managed to find a techie to bring me back. Thank goodness. So what made you so angry?"

"My dad. He's being an asshole. I've decided to give you a job in 'Creative' so I ran it by him. As you can guess, he wasn't all that pleased. He thinks he's the head in this business and he makes all the decisions. He forgets what I've done for the_ WWE_. He forgets that I'm the bloody neck. I support the head and I can turn it anyway I fucking want to...."

"Calm down Steph" she smiled sweetly and sat down on the sofa, near where I was pacing. I took a deep breath a shook my arms and neck out before going over and sitting down next to her.

"So do you want to work here then?"

"I would love that more than anything" she smiled and leaned over to give me a tight hug "Thank you so much".

"We'll need to go shopping and get you some suits and some nice dresses to wear to work".

"Dresses?" she groaned and I nodded.

"You need to look smart. C'mon, we'll go just now and get started".

"Okay, but dresses?" she groaned as I pulled her out of my office with a small laugh.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	5. I'll Be Around For A While Yet

_**A/N:**_ Hey thanks for the reviews as always. They cheer me up to no end. Wrestlemania was good, couldn't hold back my tears when Shawn said his goodbyes. The show of respect at the end was well deserved, and he chose the best person to retire him, the one who pushed him to his very limit. HBK will be sorely missed. On to the chapter before the waterworks begin again lol.

I am so sorry its taken me this long to update. My laptop has been broken twice within the last few weeks and I've been going crazy out of my mind, not being able to write. Enjoy XxX.

_**Disclaime**_**r:** I do not own anything to do with the WWE and I also do not maintain that I have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and views and relationships portrayed in this fic are mainly for that one purpose: The Story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Walking into the arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania was daunting for me. Stephanie had left me to my own devices after nearly shopping me into the ground, kitting me out with a whole new wardrobe full of working clothes, and summer clothes for outside of work.

I'd got up at 5.30am, had a shower, and laid my clothes out for that day at work, before ordering breakfast from room service.

I'd chosen a pair of high waisted black wide-leg stretch woven trousers with twin front pockets and pleat detailing on the front, paired with a grey cotton stretch top with fine black horizontal stripes across it and elbow length sleeves. It was a round neck top with a bow design on the front in black. I'd tucked the hem of the top inside the waist of my trousers and slipped a drapey waterfall black boyfriend blazer over the top.

Stephanie had bought shoes for me as well, almost 15 pairs in total. I'd been overwhelmed with her generosity, vowing to pay her back for everything, but she refused and was adamant that since I was family, I deserved a taste of luxury.

From the 15 pairs of shoes, I chosen a pair of black 4 inch round-toe heels with a jewel design on the front near the toe.

I flashed security my pass, walking in towards the back of the arena, following the signs as best as I could.

I put the pass back into my black leather handbag as I made my way around backstage, passing techies and other staff who were already in preparation for the show that coming night. I made my way towards Stephanie's office, knocking and waiting for her permission to come in.

As I went inside, Paul was sitting on her desk, facing her and they were having a quiet conversation about a few things. He looked up at me and smiled, moving off the desk and coming over to me. He hugged me, kissing my cheek and then pulled back

"Well, look at you. I see Steph has been at work again" he looked over the clothes I was wearing with a smile. I blushed a little and nodded and smiled at Stephanie as she stood up. She came towards me, dressed in white trousers and a black bejewelled with a matching white jacket. _God knows how she keeps that thing clean_.

"C'mon Pres, let me show you to your office" she smiled at me and laughed as my eyebrows shot up. Paul done the same and I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"My office?" I choked out and they both nodded.

"Its not anything major, its about the same size as this one. There's already some furniture in it and well anyway, c'mon and I'll show you it. You" she said turning to Paul "Better go and warm up".

"Yes m'am" he replied, saluting her with a grin. I stifled a laugh as she smacked him across the back of the head replying

"Don't push your luck". She turned to me and smirked before leading me out of the room. We walked down the corridor, passing two or three rooms on the way before she stopped outside another door. It was a dark wooden door with a thick white strip of paper across the middle.

"Be my guest" she replied, pointing at the piece of paper. I frowned a little before reaching for it and ripping it back to reveal a gold plated name bar. Engraved on the bar in black ink were the words 'Preston Carmichael, Creative Writing'.

I gasped, lifting a hand to cover my mouth in shock. I hadn't expected any of this, I thought I was just going to be helping out, not actually having my own office and dealing with things myself. This was more than I could ever have hoped for. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, feeling very touched to the bone that Stephanie had done all this for me, trying to make me feel like I was part of this family.

I felt Stephanie touch my shoulder and I jolted out of my daydream, turning to her and smiling.

"Thank you, I mean, wow, this is amazing. Really. I never expected anything like this Steph, this is...I don't even know what it is...." I trailed off, laughing a little. She hugged me again before saying

"You're part of this family Preston. This is where you should be, its where you are supposed to be. And I'm glad I could make this happen for you. So are you going to go inside?". I nodded and reached for the handle, opening the door and stepping into the room.

* * *

It was a room similar in size to Stephanie's. I looked around seeing a mahogany wooden desk with a name plate on the front of it. The table was stacked with papers, there's was a desk tidy with pens and pencils and stationary stored in it, a high backed leather chair sitting behind the desk. There were also three chairs in front of the desk, in case anyone wanted to sit down.

On the far right side, just behind the desk, was a large wooden bookcase, stacked with everything from romantic fiction to sports book including a few on wrestling. _Mental note, read those wrestling books._

Through an archway to the far right, there were two black leather couches, one facing onto a large silver TV, the other facing in the direction of the arch. There were pictures of the latest WWE magazine covers on the wall and one of Shawn Michaels' new DVD which had been released a few weeks prior.

I turned to Steph, my mouth opening in surprise.

"Its amazing. Thank you!"

"You're welcome" she laughed "Everything you'll need is removeable from the office. Obviously with us travelling along with _RAW_ you'll need to take all your paperwork, and the nameplate is removeable so you can take it along to the other arena's with you. The backstage crew will take down all the posters and remove anything that needs to go when we move to the next city. So you don't need to worry about any of that". I nodded and took in what she was saying.

"How long are we in Pittsburgh for?"

"A few days. _RAW_ is tonight and then we've got two house shows, so you'll be able to settle in for a few days before we head to South Carolina".

"Cool, I'd like to be able to find my feet before I get thrown in at the deep end. So, what exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked as I flipped my long blond hair over my shoulder and threw my bag down on to the sofa.

"Well, both of us are the only writers who will travel along with the show. I figured you'd like that seeing as you actually want to be around us. Most of the Creative Team stay in Stamford, Connecticut and we normally try and make our way there for a few days every two weeks to brainstorm and run ideas by one another. With us being on the road, we can keep an eye out for anything going on which might lead to a potential storyline. And I always help my dad out with paperwork as well. Now that your here, you can take some of the load off. We all work together as a team and sometimes, I spend hours here, well into the night brainstorming with Paul and sometimes with my dad on new ideas. So we'll be doing that as well. The one thing, I can promise you about this job Preston, is that its not easy. Its far from easy and sometimes you might find yourself pulling your hair out and feeling really depressed and tired, but when things go right, they go right on a big scale. And it makes it all worthwhile".

"It sounds like something, I can get my teeth stuck in to. You know Steph, this is all I've ever wanted to do. Writing has been my passion for such a long time and to be doing this now, its a dream come true and I can't thank you enough for the opportunity".

"Preston, you're my cousin and I love you. For years, I've been trying to find a way for you to come and work with us and this visit gave me the perfect reason to pitch this idea to you. On a subject change, how would you like to start brainstorming with me. I want to know your thoughts on a few things".

"Now? Here?" I asked talking about my office.

"Yeah" she shrugged, walking into the room and taking a seat on the sofa. I slipped my jacket off and folded over the back of the sofa before sitting down "What would you like to start with?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think of some of the storylines? How about, tell me your least favourite thing about the shows". I twitched my lips, trying to decide whether to be completely honest, facing the fact that I could insult Stephanie to no end with my answer.

I sat forward, bracing my elbows on my knees and took a deep breath before rubbing a hand over my face.

"Preston?" she asked expecting an answer from me.

"Well, I think that most of the storylines are running okay. I don't know much about this business. I understand, its clearly what the fans what which works but at the end of the day, some things just make for boring television".

"What do you mean?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Personally, I think that the worst part of the both of the shows are the Diva's".

"Really?" Stephanie asked in surprise.

"I've been to see shows at _TNA_, _Ring of Honor_ and on independent circuits, Stephanie and after having watched a few _Diva's_ matches, I figure you have the weakest Women's Division out of all of the shows. Don't get me wrong, I can see so much potential in most of the women. Mickie James, Melina, Beth, Eve, Katie Lea and as much as it pains me to say it, Michelle McCool as well. The point, I'm trying to make is, that _Diva's_ like Kelly Kelly, The Bella's, Layla, there waisting air-space with stupid skits and promo's which aren't even entertaining. I know from personal experience, that sitting at home, when a _Diva's_ match comes on, 9 times out of 10, I skip by them because they're just not worth watching. I'm sure that Barbie is a nice person but her character on screen has the same intelligence as rock salt...." I trailed off, trying not to laugh "There's so much potential there, if only they were given the right material to make the women's division stronger. And do not get me started on Vickie Guererro. I love Vickie, she's one of the funniest, most down to earth women I've ever met and I know how much she misses Eddie but her on screen persona grates on my nerves. This 'Simply Flawless' angle, its like being taken back to high school, picking on the other women because they have a different body shape. The Women's Division should be about promoting strong, intelligent, beautiful women and showing that no matter what your body shape is, or how different you look, that you can be as successful an athlete as men".

"Well that was quite a mouthful. I completely understand, I've been trying to get my dad to promote the _Diva's_ for a number of years but he has always turned me down. He doesn't believe in empowering a woman on screen...."

"If he doens't believe in doing it, why have a Women's Division at all?"

"I suppose because there was so much interest in women becoming wrestlers. Its similar to what you are saying, that women can do everything men can do".

"Yes, but if he has no interest promoting it, then there's no point in having one. He has to be made to see that its a crucial part of the business and the _Diva's _division deserves just as much time in the spotlight as the rest of the show. Perhaps, more people would be interested in watching the matches, if there were more serious storylines incorporated into the show".

"Perhaps, we can talk more about it later. We'll brainstorm a few ideas and then decide which ones are the best, maybe run a few by Paul and my dad. At the end of the day, I pretty much have the final say in what goes on air. My dad very rarely disagrees and with you behind me, perhaps we can get him to agree on the new storylines for the girls"

I smiled at her and we grabbed some paper and fell into a deep conversation, coming up with some new ideas and points to make at the next Creative meeting in Stamford.

* * *

Breaking for lunch, I let Stephanie know, I'd head down to catering and pick us up some lunch. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my blazer, leaving my office and walking swiftly down to the lunch room, looking around and smiling at a few of the superstars I knew already.

I grabbed a tray and placed a few sandwiches on it, some fruit and two pasta dishes which I found in one of the fridges. I grabbed a few bottles of water as well and headed up the queue to pay for them.

"That's a lot of food for such a small person" I heard a voice behind me. I flipped around to see Mike standing there, dressed in grey sweats and a black shirt sodden with sweat from what looked like a heavy workout. I nodded silently, not sure if he was being serious or just trying to annoy me again.

"Ummm...yeah" I faltered slightly "It's for Stephanie as well. We're brainstorming and need some refueling" I smiled. He grinned back a little, his eyes crinkling in humour, and I found myself turning away, not wanting him to see that I found him rather attractive and if the truth be told, I enjoyed his company, even when we were arguing.

"Brainstorming? Is that why you look different?" I turned back to see his eyes running over my clothes as I moved up the line a little. He followed me, sliding his own tray along which has three pasta dishes and two bottles of water on it.

"I look different?" I asked him, not sure if he meant it as a good thing or bad thing. He nodded and reached by me to grab two cartons of soup and I reached for two chocolate chip muffins, one for Stephanie and one for myself.

"Ummmm...well....yeah. I mean...ugh...nice different" he stammered and I fought a smile back.

"Well as long as its a nice different" I turned away to pay for my food.

"So are you working here?" he slid up next to me, next in the queue to pay for his food.

"Ummm...yep. Stephanie gave me a job with Creative" I spoke and then thought about it before backtracking and adding "Well, I studied writing at University and I had good grades so that helped out. We're both going to travel with the shows and head the new storylines, making sure they play out alright".

"I guess that means we'll see more of each other then?" I turned to face him and he had his eyebrows raised.

"I'll be around for a while to come yet. Don't worry about that Michael" I smirked and lifted the tray, bumping his shoulder slightly before making my way out of catering, listening to his mumbled laugh on the way out.

"See you later Heiress" he called after me.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Sorry again, for the delay. There will be more interaction, coming up soon XxX


	6. You'll Never Be A McMahon

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the reviews on the chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying this. I'm trying to find my feet with this one and trying to get to grips with writing an authentic sounding 'Miz' which is not as easy as it sounds. Not only putting myself in a guys shoes but in someone's shoes whose answers, replies, actions etc can be totally unpredictable. But I guess that's the fun about being a writer. Enjoy the chapter. XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and anything used in this story is for that main purpose. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**THREE WEEKS LATER**_

Three weeks later, I found myself heading to Stamford, Conneticut, just like Stephanie had mentioned. Our trip had been delayed for a week due to complications with an upcoming _Smackdown_ storyline which had meant we'd had to travel half way across the country to sort things out on the other show.

I was sitting on the plane, flicking through the scripts for Monday Night _RAW_, my eyes glancing over the individual lines and actions for each superstar. Paul was going up against new superstar Sheamus for the first time in a lead up to _Wrestlemania_, Randy and John were facing off against Ted and Cody due to Randy's recent 'tweener/face' turn. And Mike was facing off against Evan Bourne, the latter receiving a shot at the 'United States Championship' if he could win the match on _RAW_.

I smiled at that one, considering that was my idea. Stephanie had wanted to put Kofi Kingston back in the match, but I'd opted for giving Evan a push, seeing as he had so much talent and was as cute as a button. Although I hadn't mentioned the cute part to Stephanie, just pushed and pushed for his title shot on the evidence of his talent which wasn't getting used to its full potential.

The complications with the storyline running on _Smackdown_ had been sorted out and whilst there I'd also proposed that 'The Hart Dynasty' get their shot at the 'Unified Tag Team Titles' at _Wrestlemania_. It was being held off for the next PPV but I figured it would up the game at the biggest PPV of the year.

I'd found my trip to _Smackdown_ refreshing, getting to see the other side of the talent and getting to have another and much longer catch up with Chris again as well as Adam. CJ had carted me about on his back all night after I promised to tell everyone about the time I was staying in Canada with him and he got drunk and fell into the lake and ended up having to be pulled out by harbour patrol who weren't in the slightest amused even though they knew who he was.

And I'd had a blast catching up with Matt Hardy as well. He was one of the first superstars who had befriended me, and it was funny to see his face as he stared at the woman who now stood in his little girls place.

He'd said as much, asking where his girl had disappeared to and since when did I become so grown up. Knowing he was one of the few people I could talk to without it getting back to anyone including Steph and Paul or even worse Uncle Vince, I'd told him all about what had happened and what was going on with me, swearing him to the upmost secrecy. We spent hours sitting in the corner of the hotel bar where we were staying, huddled in a booth just talking about everything that had been going on with the both of us recently.

I also knew that just after _Wrestlemania_ the supplemental draft would be coming up and so I was preparing for that, as Stephanie and I were the ones that had to decide which superstars were transferring shows to boost ratings.

So far the list for those staying on _RAW_ was longer than anything we had for the superstars who would be moving.

Carlito, Kofi Kingston and Cody Rhodes were all listed for moving to _Smackdown_, putting the final nail in the coffin of _Legacy_ at the same time. Coming from _Smackdown_ we had Shelton Benjamin, JTG, Ezekial Jackson and Dolph Ziggler along with _Diva_ Layla, splitting up _Simply Flawless_ after the draft.

I'd jotted down Katie Lea and The Bella's in brackets for transferring to _Smackdown_ as I had to run that by Stephanie first as well as one other name. I knew it would piss Mike off but hopefully he would see my side of things. I'd wrote down Paul Wight in the brackets as well for heading to _Smackdown_ but with both the Miz and Big Show holding the 'Unified Tag Team Titles' for the time being, they were set to stay together anyway, depending on the outcome of _Wrestlemania_.

Those were just the preliminary picks, we had plenty more decisions to chop or choose before the final draft went through for the live show.

I nudged Stephanie in the arm, and she looked up from the files she was reading. I passed her the draft list and she looked over it, noticing the names I'd jotted down in brackets as I chewed on the edge of my thumb nail. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we need to spice things up. Everybody always says _Smackdown_ is the B-rate show, but we know fine well, that its not. Depending on the scripts, it can be a better show, statistics change week by week. However, Mike's place is on _RAW_, sending him to the other show would just reignite the fued between him and John Morrison which has completely run its course already. So sending Paul to _Smackdown_ allows more singles competition for him whilst he can travel between both shows by holding the belts. And for the _Diva's_. Well lets face it, _RAW_ has all the girls on it. We need to liven up _Smackdown_ a bit, make more people want to watch it. And I was thinking about trading belts as well. I want to bring the 'Intercontinental Championship' to _RAW_ and take the 'United States Championship' to _Smackdown_".

"You know" she spoke after a few moments of just staring at me "I'm starting to think bringing you here was a fantastic idea. You've got a lot of really good ideas Preston. We can work more on this with the Creative Team when we get to Conneticut okay?". I nodded with a smile and turned back to look out of the window, seeing land coming into view. _Yeah, maybe coming here was a good idea_.

_**

* * *

**_

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

_**TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA**_

The final draft ideas had been put through after a huge discussion with Vince about it. He wasn't too happy about trading Paul Wight to _Smackdown_ but with a little convincing from our own Paul, he'd thawed a little and decided he liked my idea. He'd jumped on the belt trades right away as well, and I was left walking around work with a giddy smile on my face.

That was until 2 minutes ago, when the Mike Mizanin, burst in through my open office door, slamming his hands on the table and demanding that I reverse the decision for Paul being traded to _Smackdown_.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I snapped instantly, staring him down from my chair. He tugged his sunglasses off of his face and bent down over the desk, snarling at me.

"It was open".

"Well, I'll tell you what" I spoke politely and stood up "Why don't you go out, shut the door and then knock before coming in again?"

"You have got to be joking?" he stood to his full height, glaring down at me through his narrowed eyes. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose for a few seconds.

"This time, I am. But next time, remember to knock before your come storming in here spewing allegations and demanding anything from me. The decision to trade Paul to _Smackdown_ is final, and I don't want to hear another word about it" I walked around the desk, going over to the filing drawer and pulling it open, rifling through everything in there. I gasped as a hand curled around my upper arm, pulling me around as Mike pinned me to the cabinet with his body. He squeezed my arm in his hand and stared down at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can walk in here and stir all this shit up? You're just some bitch on a power trip Preston, get over yourself. You'll never be a McMahon, accept it already. Reverse that decision or you will regret it".

I pulled myself out of his grasp and slipped out from under his body, walking towards the open door.

"Or what?" I rounded on him "You'll shout at me, use come witty sarcasm on me? What are you going to do? There's nothing you can do to change the decision. And do you know what the funny thing is, you have yet to realise that as it stands, you hold 'The Unified Tag Team Titles' so no matter which show either of you are on, you can appear on all shows. And even better than that, its you who needs to get over yourself. Can't make it as an actor, try reality. Can't make it there either, so your quest for everybody to know who you are and know your name, brings you to professional wrestling. Please spare me. Just get out now!"

"No, not until this is sorted out!" he stammered a little, the slight undertone of anger still there.

"There's nothing to sort!" I snapped "Decision is final, now get out of my office now. Or you will regret it!!" I pointed to the door, raising an eyebrow when he didn't move.

He stood, rooted to the spot for a few seconds before letting out a huge sigh and walking to the door. I stood with my hand on the door, ready to shut it. He put his hand up and pressed it into the mahogany of the door, keeping it open.

"Preston?" he queried in the softest voice I'd ever heard him use "I'm...."

"Just leave, please" I reiterated the fact that I wanted him out, biting my lip to hold back the tears in my eyes. He lowered his head with a sigh and nodded before taking off down the hall, his feet scuffing against the floor before I slammed the door closed and leaned against it with a sigh, one lone tear dripping down my cheek.

_You'll never be a McMahon. Accept it_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ There we go. Another chapter out. Hope you liked it. More fighting in this one, but definitely interaction lol. Don't worry, they'll eventually find a happy medium between them. XxX.


	7. What Are You Doing To Me?

_**A/N:**_Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I haven't have a chance to watch _'Extreme Rules' _yet so I have no idea about the results of any of the matches. If you have seen it, I hope it lived up to your expectations. However, I did watch _TNA: Lockdown_ and that was awesome!! Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE and I also do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and anything used in this story is for that main purpose. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

Dealing with the fallout from the argument I'd had with Mike proved difficult for me over the following few days. His words echoed in my ear, like a broken down record stuck on replay. I guess what he said was a dose of the cold hard truth, I would never be a McMahon, no matter how hard I tried. Vince would never accept me as part of his family and Stephanie could only do so much to make me feel wanted. I had to accept that I was Preston Carmichael and not Preston McMahon. But accepting that seemed far more scarier than trying to be a McMahon. The reason for this was because I had to find an answer to the most important question I might ever answer. Who is Preston Carmichael?

This in turn lead to another series of questions floating around my head. What does Preston Carmichael want? What does she want to achieve? What makes her happy? Who does she want to be? What does she want to be?

I mean, well the last one seemed fairly simple. I wanted to work for this company. I wanted to do exactly what I was doing. But then again did I? Did I really want to work for the _WWE_? Or was I just doing this to be closer to the family I so longed to be a part of?

Through one sentence, Mike Mizanin had rocked my whole world and lead me to question everything I believed and everything I thought I had wanted. And that just wasn't on. I needed to talk to him about what he said. I needed to know if he truly meant those words or whether it was a spur of the moment thing. I **needed** to know.

* * *

And so, Monday Night_ RAW_ came about again and I found myself in Portland, OR, wondering around backstage, looking for Mike Mizanin. His segment of the show had come and gone and so I knew I needed to be quick off the mark to catch him before he left.

Checking all the usual places aside from his locker room, I headed there next, not stopping to speak to anyone who was in my way.

Dressed in another one of Stephanie's creations for me, I felt out of place and embarassed to be seen dressed like this. However, despite my protests, Stephanie had heard none of it and sent me packing from the hotel to make sure everything went down okay at the live show while she took the night off.

The tight black skinny jeans that encased my legs, made me feel warm and stuffy but Steph had insisted that they showed off my 'killer legs' as she put it. She's paired them with a white sleeveless top that dropped against my thighs and had a frilled neckline which ran right along the top of my breasts and was made of a shiny material. And to add to the embarassment, she forced me into a pair of black suede ankle boots, with a lazer cut out detailing, peeptoe front and 4.5 inch heels. Stephanie had shoved a black and cream nautical style cropped cardigan with gold buttons over my arm and a ruched black faux snakeskin clutch bag into my hand as she pushed me out of the door of the hotel room I was in. I heard her lock the door from the inside as she swore she would fire me if I didn't go to _RAW_, from the other side of the door.

Sighing I had agreed and made my way quickly down to the company car that awaited me outside the hotel.

No matter how under confident I felt, authority seemed to exude from every pore of my body as I stumbled about backstage. Techies and other staff moved out of my way, the colour draining from their faces as I searched around. No one dared to ask me what or whom I was searching for and that scared me a little. I didn't want people to be afraid of me but I couldn't help their opinion of me if I'd done nothing to encourage it.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Mike's locker room came into my sight and I walked up to the door, took a deep breath and then rapped my fist against the cool wooden frame.

At first there as no answer, so I frowned and chapped the door again, a little harder than before, hoping I hadn't missed him already.

I was just about to knock again, when the door swung open and Mike appeared, his face like thunder.

"What the hell do you want?!?" he yelled before his frown dropped and his face took on a passive look when he realised it was me "Oh...uhhh..sorry, I didn't realise..." he stammered a little.

"I think I can safely come to that conclusion. I need to talk to you" I looked over him and it was only then that I realised he was dressed in only a towel. I flushed bright red but just hoped he hadn't noticed "But...may-maybe you should...ummmm...put some clothes on f..first". He nodded quickly and invited me in, telling me to take a seat. I walked around his locker room as he disappeared into another room before I took a seat.

I fiddled with the clutch bag in my hand, my mind throwing up the image of him in a towel to the forefront of my brain. I closed my eyes, rubbing my temple in frustration, trying to ebb the picture away from my consciousness.

I heard Mike rustling in the bathroom and I sat pleasantly for the next 10 minutes before he reappeared dressed in charcoal black jeans that molded to his legs nicely, a crisp white shirt with a charcoal grey waistcoat over it. A loose deep purple tie was hanging around his neck, draping down over his buttoned waistcoat, adding a nice touch to his attire. He had already slipped his feet shiny black leather shoes and his hair was still damp and tousled around his head, waiting to be styled into his usual mohawk.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it back off my face as he sat down next to me on the black leather sofa.

I took a breath and cleared my throat, shifting myself up the sofa a little as I turned in his direction. Mike stared back at me, the silence in the room reaching an almost defeaning tempo.

"Look....yeah...well..." I stammered "I came to talk to you about what happened last week. I...." I scratched my head as I dropped my eyes to my thighs, finding a sudden interest in the seam of my jeans "I...I was definitely upset by what you said but I kind of thought about it and maybe you're right....well I know you are in fact. I'm not a McMahon and it's time I started to accept that. I was just...curious....did you really mean that when you said it?" I twisted my arm nervously as my palm pressed against my jeans.

I looked up to meet his eyes and he was still staring at me, as silent as ever. His lips twitched slightly before he scratched the side of his nose gently, biting his lower lip.

"Preston..." he groaned a little, rubbing his hands over his face "I...look, the thing is, I don't like the decision you made and when I don't like something, I get angry and when I get angry, I tend to say things I don't mean. You shouldn't pay attention to half the things I say, most are said when I'm pissed off about something...."

"So, you're saying that you didn't mean what you said. It was just because I made the decision to trade Paul to _Smackdown_?"

"A little bit. I get the impression from you that you are trying to earn Vince's approval of you. I kind of think...you maybe...have to earn your own approval first" he spoke kind of quietly towards the end.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked not getting angry.

"You know what it means. Inside".

"Are you high or something? You seem different" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. He cracked a smile and I had to join in with him.

"No, I'm not high. I'm just....normal?" he sounded like he was asking me more than telling me. I nodded a little and then looked him over again.

"You heading out after the show with the guys?". He took another deep breath and then nodded before standing up and going to the mirror, tugging at the tie around his neck. He wrapped it around a few times before letting go with a sigh and trying to start again" Here, let me help". I stood up and walked slowly towards him, smiling as he turned around to face me.

My eyes, came almost level with his own, due to the boost in my height from the high heels I was wearing. I sighed as I lowered my eyes to the tie, tugging the two ends of the material to the apprpriate length, wrapping it around and pulling it through a knot before repeating the maneuver a second time and then pulling the tie into place, shifting the knot till it sat in the middle of his shirt. I tucked it under the collar of his shirt, the top button of the shirt loose, allowing the material to fall over the tie easily before tugging the tie down a little, making it sit properly. I looked up to meet his eyes, well aware, his gaze had been on me from the beginning.

"How's that?" I spoke softly, his gaze making my face heat up.

"It looks good" he commented without even glancing at it. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to turn his body towards the mirror, with a smile.

"You haven't even looked at it" I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"I don't need to. I always look good" he rasped, lifting one corner of his mouth into a smirk " Besides, I trust you" his half smirk spread across his lips eagerly "What is this you are wearing? I've not seen you dressed like this before" he clasped both of my hands in his own and pulled them out to the side to look over me. The flush on my face, heated to about 1 million degrees centigrade.

"One of Stephanie's creations. She keeps encouraging me to dress more appropriately for my age, including for work" I shrugged "It makes me feel out of place. Out of my comfort zone".

"Well, it...looks....ummm...good. You should come out with the rest of us after the show. Orton and Cena will be there. You're good friends with them right?" his voice dropped a few octaves as if he was upset about something. I pulled my hands away from him with a shake of my head and dropped them to my sides.

"Nah....I think I'll pass. Maybe some other time. I should get going".

"Whatever. Your loss. You really should socialise with the roster. Get to know them before the draft" he commented loosely. I shrugged again.

"I'll do my best Michael" I added with a smile but he smiled back, but this time it failed to reach his eyes, making me assume he was either pissed off or had something on his mind. I was about to ask him what was wrong when the door opened and Paul Wight came in, dressed smartly in a shirt and some jeans, a wide smile on his face. His strut, slowed down as he noticed the tension between Mike and I.

"I should go" I repeated, stepping backwards and moving around them, heading to the door "Enjoy yourselves" I waved over my shoulder and then shut the door behind me, leaning against it, taking in a few breaths of cool air as I tried to regain my composure.

_Why do I feel this way around him? What is he doing to me?_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Another chapter up. Hope you liked it. I've not seen _RAW_but by doing some research for this chapter, I stubled upon what happened between Miz and Show and then tag team titles. I was a bit freaked out to learn that after I'd posted the chapter with 'Big Show' moving to _Smackdown_that it actually happened. It was kind of freaky lol. Anyway, keep reviewing and let me know what you think XxX


	8. Viva El Mexico

_**A/N:**_Hey, thank you so much for the reviews. I know I thank you all the time but I think its nice to be appreciative. This is mostly just a filler chapter but keep reading and take a look at my new story 'Pushed To The Limit'. Thanks! XxX

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have a knowledge of the wrestlers personal lives, therefore anything used in this story is only for that purpose. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"Pres, honey, wake up!" a voice floated lightly through my ears. I groaned slightly, rolling over and snuggling under the covers. I knew it was Stephanie in the room, waking me up for our 5.30am flight to Mexico for the _RAW _show three days away. Trying with all my might to block her out, I pulled the sheets up over my head and groaned into them again.

"That's not gonna work Missy, its already 3.00am. We need to be out of here in an hour. Now get your butt out of bed".

"Stephie...c'mon. I'm sleepin'" I whined "Middle of the night....sleepy time". I felt the bed dip slightly and I could tell she was leaning over me.

"If you don't get up, I'll get Mike to come in here and drag your ass out of bed" she threatened ruthlessly. My breath hitched at the back of my throat, more at the thought of Mike seeing me half naked that anything else.

"You wouldn't" I pulled the covers down to see her face. She smirked devilishly before nodding her head and standing up straight with her arms folded across her chest.

"I would. Butt out of bed. Now!" she warned, pointing at me before leaving. I closed my eyes and moaned slightly, opening them again as I heard Stephanie talking "I've packed your case Preston, I put in some stuff for the weather, we're going to be there until next Friday, so you can have some time to relax, maybe suntan a bit at the beach". I nodded along as she spoke before jumping out of bed and heading into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower, washing my body to wake me up, leaving my hair until I got to the hotel in Mexico.

Getting out of the shower, I plodded towards the wardrobe, opening it and rifling through my clothes.

"No jeans. Its far too warm. Wear one of those dresses I bought you" Stephanie snapped from behind me, seeing me fingering a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Gosh, anything else you'd like to make me do Ma'am?" I asked, putting on a posh English accent. Steph raised her eyebrows at me, tsked and then walked away. I sighed and reached into the wardrobe, pulling out a green/blue and cream sun dress. The top was a vest top style with a green/blue flower broach pinned on one strap, leading down into a multiprint skirt with a ripple effect. Slipping on underwear and then the dress, I paired it with some white flat canvas shoes with white laces and lifted a green/blue patterned fabric bag from the wardrobe, filling it up with everything I'd need including my money and passport.

Tying my hair up in an unkempt bun, I picked up my small dark rimmed glasses and slipped them on before heading out of the bedroom, catching up with Stephanie as she gave our luggage to a porter outside the room. I smiled at her and picked her bag up for her, grabbing the keycards as we left the room.

Paul had already went ahead, even though he'd agreed not to room with Steph for my first few months on the job, till I got used to the travelling.

"That is so much better Pres. You look really nice".

"Yeah but I feel out of my comfort zone" I grimaced, patting the dress down nervously.

"Yes, and that's a good thing" Steph spoke as we headed for the elevator "This is what this experience is all about. This is your life now Preston, you need to start acting like a 23 year old and not a little girl. Dressing for your age is the first step. Gaining confidence will help you".

"I know, you keep telling me this" I pressed the ground floor button "Its just hard to believe it when people say good things about you. The bad stuff is easier to believe Stephanie".

"Life is what you make it sweetheart. There's nothing bad here if you don't want it" Stephanie commented as the elevator made its way down. It came to a sudden stop and I looked up as the doors opened, seeing Randy, John, Mike, Kofi and Mark Henry all waiting to get on the lift. Moving up next to Stephanie, we both made room for the 5 of them to get in. I smiled at all the guys and laughed as John wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Ladies" he chuckled. I shook my head at him, wrapping my arm around his waist, moving closer to him.

"What's up Kid?" Randy asked acknowledging me. I shrugged with smile, looking behind him, my eyes meeting with Mark's. I smiled at him and he nodded, flashing his pearly whites at me before I passed Mike a look. He was staring right at me, dressed smartly in jeans and a white t-shirt with 'Cali '59' written on it in light blue. I smiled at him and he tilted his head to the side a little before smiling back.

Feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks, I turned back to Randy.

"I really wish you wouldn't call be Kid, Randy. It makes me feel like such a baby".

"Yeah, well tough. We've been over the fact that you are a kid. So I will continue to call you that and there's not a damn thing you can do about it" he blinked lazily at me, his arms folding across his chest. The elevator dinged, signalling we were at the ground floor and I unwound myself from John's embrace, sauntering over to Randy.

"Well, you're just as asshole and as payback, I'm gonna call you Keith, 'cause I know how much you hate it" I stuck my tongue out at him and then joined Steph as we walked out of the elevator "Later boys. And Keith!" I called over my shoulder.

I kept walking, knowing he would come after me any second. I smiled as I heard his footsteps behind me.

"You pick me up over your shoulder and I swear to god, I will scream blue murder. And then I'll put you in a really really big match next week just to annoy you" I looked over my shoulder at him. He drew me a narrowed eye look before reaching his hand out to me. I ducked under his arm, running backwards away from him, laughing as he came after me "Randy, piss off" I giggled, before stumbling and falling back, right into Mike's arms. I peered up, seeing him staring down at me, one half of his mouth raised in a smirk "Hello" I laughed and he pushed me back onto my feet. I ducked behind him, pressing my face into the back of his shoulder "Don't let him get me Michael" I giggled, tugging at the back of his t-shirt.

I felt the play of his muscles beneath the shirt as I grasped at it tightly.

"You think I want to take on Orton?" he whispered as Randy advanced towards us slowly. I was shaking with laughter and I nodded against Mike's back.

"Yeah, be my hero and save me from 'The Viper'".

"Pfft, yeah, and get my neck broken after an _RKO_?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well you are a shit hero aren't you Michael. I guess I'll need to save myself" I looked up over Mike's shoulder and stared at Randy who was smirking at me "C'mon Randy, sweetie, you know I love you" I laughed "But if you come any further, I'll tell Sammy. And she will kick your ass" I pointed at him. His smirk faded and he shook his head.

"You play an unfair game Kid. Fine, I'll let it go this time. You watch it though" he stalked off after throwing me a wink. I was still grasping onto the back of Mike's shirt a few moments after Randy walked away. Stephanie had gone on ahead with John and Mark and a few of the others, leaving me on my own with 'The Miz' and 'The Viper'.

"D'you mind letting go now Preston" Mike asked a few seconds later. I let go in an instant, tugging his shirt back into the right place. I bit my lip and smiled innocently.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stretch it. C'mon we better hurry up" I linked my arm with his and pulled him along "Thanks for catching me by the way. It was a good save". He smiled at me and we walked out of the hotel towards the _RAW_ tour bus.

* * *

The flight to Mexico was long and boring and I sat beside near John, Randy, Steph and Paul. Mike was sitting a few rows in front of me, talking with Paul Wight and Alvin, better known as MVP.

My eyes wandered up every 20 minutes or so, during the flight to see what they were up to. Twitching my lips, I stared down at Mike. After a few moments, I would flick my eyes back to my book and read a few more chapters.

The majority of the flight continued that way, until Stephanie asked me to go through some paperwork with her. I moved from my seat and we moved down towards where Mike, Paul and Alvin were sitting.

Flying First Class was a lot easier than being in coach. The only people in the section was the _RAW _crew which made it easier to move around. Sitting down, she handed me some paperwork to read over and we discussed a few storylines for upcoming shows. It was then announced that we were landing so Steph and I buckled up in the seats we were sitting in and prepared for landing.

Once the plane was safely on the ground, we made our way to baggage claim, trying our best to avoid any paparazzi or fans which was hard, considering they were gathered inside the airport in heards. I pushed my way through the crowd, heading out to the bus with Stephanie whilst the superstars stayed behind to sign autographs for fans and let the paparazzi take pictures. Grabbing a seat on the bus, I took out the paperwork and continued to read through it, discussing some points with Stephanie as we waited for everyone.

* * *

The bus left the airport about 25 minutes later after everyone had poured on and took us to our hotel which was situated right on the beach.

I helped Steph and Paul check everyone in and give out the room assignments. I decided to room on my own, giving Paul and Steph the chance to room together for a change.

"Are you sure Preston, we don't mind".

"Of course I am" I smiled "You guys need to spend time together. You don't get to do that at home with the kids and now I'm in the way. Besides, I need some space. I'm getting pissed off with you waking me up at all hours of the morning. Go and room with your husband" I laughed, hugging her and then taking off for the stairs, considering I was only on the 2nd floor.

Dragging my case up was harder than I expected. _How much did you pack Stephanie? _Finally, reaching the second floor, I dragged my case along towards my room, smiling at a few of the superstars who were on the same floor. Slipping my keycard into the slot of my room, I never noticed Mike pulling his case up to the door right opposite mine. After a few seconds, I sensed somone there and I turned to see him with his back to me, opening his door.

"Well, I'm screwed then. If I get in trouble, there's no point in calling you. You're a shit hero remember" I sighed with a smile, watching him turn around, a smirk on his lips. He pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek and shook his head at me.

"Anyone would have done the same. Really. There was no chance in hell, I was taking on an _RKO_" he held his hands out to the side, palms up as he spoke.

"Not even for me" I pouted "Well, I can tell I'm very special. Thanks!" I stuck my bottom lip out and shook my head. I turned to grab my case and pushed it inside, turning back to face him "Well, no matter, are you heading down to the pool or are you going to chill in your room?"

"Dunno. I might go for a swim later. See you!" he walked inside and closed the door, leaving me standing there staring at the white wood. I sighed and closed my own door, heading inside.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_I know, really crappy ending and a crappy filler chapter to boot. Sorry. More drama, action etc in the next one. Thanks! XxX


	9. No More Wasting Time

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story. And hey, if I was 'Miz', I wouldn't want to take a bloody RKO off of Randy. But alas, me being me, I would personally offer myself up for an RKO any day, just to feel him touch me lol. Anyway, onto the chapter. This is the beginning of the Miz/Preston relationship. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledg of any of the wrestlers personal lives, therefore anything used here is only for the purpose of the story. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_**MIKE'S POV**_

I headed downstairs about 20 minutes after arriving, going straight out to the pool where I knew most the guys would be hanging out. Knowing Preston was just across the hall from me was praying on my mind. Honestly, I don't even think she realises how beautiful she is. Its subtle beauty and I can tell from the way she acts and walks and holds herself that she's got no self-confidence.

Her face, as she passed into her room, plays over my mind again and again, making me think and maybe I was a bit quick to shoot her down in flames. I really don't know that much about her and I can tell my first impression of her was completely inaccurate. I know she's not a McMahon by any stretch of the imagination, you can tell she's vying for Vince's attention, for him to say he's proud of something she's done or he's happy with her, he accepts her for once in her life.

Heading out into the pool area, I pulled off my sunglasses and looked around, the sun straining down on top of my head. I'd changed into some white board shorts and a new blue t-shirt. Spotting Orton, Cena, Rhodes, Evan, Stephanie, Stephen and both Paul's already sitting on the opposite side of the pool in one of the private cabana's, I headed around the pool, passing through the flowing white linen curtains of the cabana and took a seat on one of the white cushion covered loungers.

"She's totally a ten Orton, you're talkin' bullshit if you think otherwise!" Cena spluttered out towards Orton. Randy shook his head and and pursed his lips, smirking at Cena.

"No way. She's barely a six. I'm serious, I wouldn't tap that if she laid it out on a silver platter".

"Duh, 'cause you got Sam at home" Rhodes put in his two cents "I'd say a 7, maybe an 8 at most".

"Forget Sam, I love my wife and I would never be unfaithful to her but I am not letting you away with saying that she" I turned as he pointed to a tanned brunette at the other side of the pool, she was lounging back in the sun, in a beige bikini, the top too small to cover her up properly, black sunglasses covering her eyes. Almost everything about her was fake including her nails, tan and definitely her tits "Is a ten"

"I'd say she was a five, she's a plastic nightmare" I added in, smirking as Randy laughed and nodded his head, reaching over to bump fists with me.

"Mizanin, nobody asked you, you fedora wearing fuckwit!" Cena snapped at me.

"Yeah and nobody told you that you could wrestle but you're still fucking trying, dickhead" I replied, keeping a straight face as Orton, Rhodes, Dibiase, Stephen and Show started laughing. Cena just stared at me before flipping me off.

"Fuck up Miz, you're hanging with the big boys now, time to grow the fuck up and start packing a few punches".

"I don't think its me who ain't packing Cena. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror. I could take you on any day 'Champ', in fact, I already did, so shut the fuck up and get over yourself!".

I turned my head towards the other guys and saw them hiding smirks before Randy looked up and his eyebrows rose, his face frozen in a line. He slapped both Rhodes and Cena on the shoulder and then pointed to the other side of the pool before muttering

"Now that's what you call a ten". I turned to see what he was talking about and saw a figure emerging up the stairs towards the pool. Her blond wavy hair was down, brushing against the top of her tits, her eyes covered by shiny red shades. She was dressed in a white tankini- I think that's what its called, the top coming to rest just above her tanned navel, where a small red jewel glinted in the sun. The top was held up by one strap, that was wrapped around the breast of the top and went up over her shoulder, the bottoms of the suit were white booty shorts but I couldn't see anymore as she had a light azure blue sarong wrapped around her hips; her legs, long and tanned peeking out as she walked up the steps and stood at the other side of the pool.

"Mmmm...I agree with that one" I agreed with what Randy had said, murmuring it quietly but clearly not quietly enough.

"Me too" muttered Dibiase.

"Me three" added Rhodes. I smirked, not taking my eyes off of her as she spotted us and walked around the pool towards us, her bare feet padding along the smooth concrete around the side of the pool.

"God dammit, me four!" John exclaimed, huffing and puffing. I licked my lips softly as she approached. She walked through the curtains and the wind blew them softly around her and she laughed softly as she untangled them from around her legs before walking right past all of us and headed for Stephanie, who was lying not far behind us on another lounger. We all turned to follow her with our eyes, I confess, mine dropping down to her ass, her hips swaying back and forth as she walked.

_**

* * *

**_

PRESTON'S POV

If I thought walking towards the pool was nerve-wracking, then stepping into the large tented cabana where Mike, Randy, John, Stephen, Cody, Ted, Steph and both Paul's were all sitting was one hundred times worse. I sucked in a breath as I stepped through the curtains but due to the fact that the world hates me, the wind blew at the exact moment I walked in and the curtains got tangled around my legs. Laughing nervously, I untangled them and then raised my head, walking past the boys, not wanting to look at them, not wanting to see them laughing at me and headed for Stephanie's lounger. I sat on the edge of it as she moved her legs to give me room. She was dressed in an orange, pink and yellow sunset one piece with a loose cotton wrap over her shoulders. Her brown and lightly blond streaked hair was down, flowing over her shoulders and brushing against the middle of her costume. She smiled at me and then pointed over my shoulder to which I turned and looked, catching all of the boys quickly turning their heads away and clearing their throats, starting up a fake conversation. I turned back to Stephanie and we both started to laugh before we stood from the chairs and we both stripped our wraps off and then walked to the exit of the cabana.

"You girls off for a swim?" Randy asked and I turned and smirked.

"Yeah, Keith, you coming?" I quirked an eyebrow at them all.

"He's just about there Preston" John spoke, leaning over to grasp Randy's thigh before looking me over with a smirk, his comment earning laughs from all the boys in the cabana and a slap across the back of the head from Randy. I shook my head with a smile and replied

"Well, at least I can sleep safely knowing I can get 'The Viper' off. Is that how you got your name? 'The Apex Predator'? Praying on all the girls?" I licked my lips softly, before running my hand down my side "You can consider this girl off limits. Remember where your bread is buttered sweetheart" I blew a kiss at all of them, my eyes meeting Randy's who face was set in a stoic expression, his eyes never leaving mine, before I passed a look at Mike, who was also staring at me. I then continued out of the cabana, heading to the pool with Stephanie.

Sliding down near the edge of the pool, I slipped my bare feet into the cool water, feeling the small waves from other people moving in the pool, lapping at my feet gently. Sighing, I looked out across the pool, smiling as I watched Steph wade her way into the pool from the shallow end, hissing at how cold the water was.

Feeling warm hands under my ribs, I squealed with laughter as Randy pulled me up out of the pool, pulling me back against him and swinging me around.

"Put me down!" I laughed. I knew he was going to attempt to throw me in the pool "Noooo!" I shouted, my mouth open in a giggle "Randy, please, don't. Don't!" I screamed, starting to wiggle from his grip. His deep, rumbling laugh echoed in my ears and I felt his chest rise and fall with the beats of his laugh. His hands slipped a little and my feet touched the ground, allowing me to push away from him, stumbling forward and turning around to face him, I kept walking, not looking where I was going, laughing at Randy.

There was a smack and a thud which was then followed by a two screams and and a huge splash as I latched onto Mike, pulling him into the water with me as I stumbled. Gasping, I opened my eyes under the water, spluttering and choking as my hands touched the bottom of the pool. An arm curled around my waist and the bottom of the pool became distant as I was dragged to the surface. My lungs took in a huge breath of warm air as we surfaced my hands waving through the water, Mike's grip around my waist never faltering. His other hand pulled my hair back from my face as he pressed his chest up against my back, pulling me through the water to the edge of the pool.

"Are you okay?" he asked his hand smoothing the matted hair away from my neck. I nodded, still spluttering up some water, covering my mouth with my hand to try and disguise my choking. Turning in his grip, my eyes met with his and he smiled at little, pushing the hair off of my face "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he muttered, a small smirk on his face.

"Thank you" I replied, more for saving me in the pool rather than the comment he'd made. I moved closer to him, pressing my chin against his shoulder as my arms wound around his neck, cuddling him in thanks. We were in the shallow end of the pool, Mike's back pressed against the wall, as I held myself on my tiptoes. My hands softly caressed the hair at the back of his head, his faux mohawk now plastered to his head, his shorts and t-shirt matted to his body from the weight of the water.

"Oh my god! Preston are you okay?" Stephanie swam up to us as the rest of the boys gathered around. I pulled away from Mike and turned around, my arms dropping from his neck while Mike's arms moved away from my body. Stephanie moved forward to check me over and I told her to stop fussing, that Mike had made sure I was okay. Paul reached down into the pool grabbing my arms and hauling me out, having come running out of the cabana after seeing what had happened. He checked me over as well and wrapped a towel around my shoulders before he held his hand out to help Mike out of the pool as well. He patted Mike on the shoulder with a smile and handed him a towel of his own.

"As long as you are both okay?" Stephanie checked, looking between the two of us.

"I'm fine" I looked over at Mike, dragging my tongue along my lower lip as I met his eyes. He stripped off his shirt, giving everyone around a good look at his body; not that they really hadn't seen it before, rinsed out the water and then pulled it back over his head.

"Mike?" Stephanie asked and he looked up in surprise, his eyebrows raised, not sure what she was talking about "Are you alright?"

"Never better" he passed me another look, a small undetectable nod coming from him, which I would have missed had I not been staring before he wandered off back to the cabana, whilst Randy, John, Paul and Stephanie gathered around me to make sure I was definitely okay.

* * *

4 hours of sleep, a shower and a fresh change of clothes I was heading back downstairs with Stephanie to meet most of the roster in the lobby. Steph had suggested we make the most of our time in Mexico and head over to a salsa club.

I'd raided my case, fobbing off Stephanie as I tried to pick out something for myself to wear, without her help. Settling on a dress with a black vest style top and scoop neckline and a cream leaf design skirt. On the left shoulder there was a black flower with ribbons attatched to the top of the dress. Pairing the dress with silver peeptoe 4 inch pumps with a diamante bow across the toes and a silver sequin ball clip clutch, I'd left my hair down in loose waves, pulling some of the hair from the front at one side and clipped a similar black flower as that on the dress, into it.

Stephanie had dressed in a white and navy, gold button vest dress with a scoop neckline. It stopped mid thigh and she'd slipped on navy blue 4 inch stilletto shoes with the dress. I'd pulled her hair back into a twisted ponytail for her, securing it with a blue flower hair-tie.

Laughing at something Stephanie had said we exited the elevator and walked across the lobby of the hotel. Rounding the corner, we found Mike, Paul, Randy and John all sitting there with their heads in their hands. Paul stood up with a sigh and smiled.

"Finally, fuck, we thought we were going to be sitting here all night. The rest of the guys went ahead".

Stephanie smirked and walked up to him before leaning up to whisper something in his ear. I watched a sly grin crept over his face before he pulled back and kissed her securely on the lips.

"Can we go yet?" Randy stood to his full height, his lips pressed into a thin line as he folded his arms over his chest. I shook my head at him with a smile.

"Chill out Orton, I know you're desperate to find your conquest for this fine evening but hold your horses there, I'm sure you'll find some sweet little thing who'll crawl into bed with your ugly ass at some point" I smirked moving to stand between John and Mike. Randy watched my every move, growling at me making me laugh.

"Watch your tongue sweetheart, I remember a time when you wanted to crawl into bed with my 'ugly ass'".

I blushed furiously, pouting my lips at him before sighing

"Yeah, I know. Imagine that, I could have been Mrs Preston Orton if only you'd taken me up on the offer. We'd have been so good together baby" I faked a tear before linking my arm with Mike's "But alas just think about what you're missing out on?" I shook my head with a small laugh, as I earned a laugh from the other 4 of the group as well.

"I can see you've found your feet Preston, you're finally coming to the surface" Paul commented.

"Oh, you've no idea" I looked between Steph, Paul and John "Okay, I take it you got us a taxi?" they all nodded so we headed out to the front of the hotel. I hung back to the end of the line with Mike. Making to unlink my arm, he turned to me and shook his head.

"Its okay, I don't mind". I nodded, checking him out, seeing he was wearing a blood red shirt, shiny black tie and open matching waistcoat along with black dress trousers with shiny black shoes. I reached up and straightened the knot of his tie, pulling back a little when his expression changed.

"Sorry, its a habit" I shrugged smoothing my hand down the tie over his chest before pulling back and we hurried outside, getting into the taxi and sitting next to one another, both of us looking in the opposite direction of each other.

* * *

Entering the club, the atmosphere was dark and sultry, the dancefloor clouded with an air of smoke. I smiled, watching the couples, writhe and dance on the floor, the lust in the room evident. Smiling as a young Mexican man passed by me, he whistled and handed me a pink cala lily before wandering off.

Getting distracted as I smelled the flower, I turned and realised I'd been left behind. Hurrying through the club, I caught up with Mike and John who were at the tail end of the group.

"Where did you get that?" John asked, pointing at the flower. I smiled, shivering a little.

"Some cute guy gave it to me back there. No big deal, it smells nice" I took a whiff of the flower's perfume again.

"Yeah, well, it probably has some sort of drug in it, you better get rid of it" he all but panicked, trying to grab the flower out of my hand.

"Get off, ya big oaf" I slapped his hands away "John, we're in Mexico, not the fucking drug capital of the world. Don't be so stupid!" I put the flower into my clutch bag and glared at him, taking a seat at the table we'd now reached.

The rest of the roster, all but cheered as we arrived, most murmuring 'finally' and 'you actually got here, congratulations'.

I sat down and as Paul came around and asked us what we wanted to drink, I asked him for a vodka, lemonade and blackcurrant. He grimaced a little to which I replied with a smile and he continued on taking drink orders.

Sipping on my drink after he brought them over, I watched the couples and friends moving on the dancefloor, my feet tapping to the music under the table.

"Hola! Seniorita, would you like to dance?" a voice came from behind me. I swallowed my drink and turned around in my seat to see the same man who'd given me the flower. He smiled at me, his teeth a beautiful gleaming white contrasting against his tanned skin.

"Me?" I spluttered very unattractively.

"Si" he nodded. I nodded a little nervously, dropping my purse on the table and taking his hand as he helped me out of my chair.

"Preston?" John questioned warily and I turned to see him and Mike staring at me, Mike's face unreadable. His lips were pressed into a frown, his eyes all but drawing daggers as the spaniard man on my arm.

"I'll be fine. If I need you, you'll know it" He nodded with a smile, happy with that. I looked at Mike my eyes tracing his face for a few moments but when he said nothing, I turned and was escorted to the dancefloor with my new friend.

"Your name is Preston?" he asked, his words strained by his accent. I nodded "I am Pietro. Its a pleasure to meet you" he bowed slightly, kissing my hand. I blushed, hoping the lights were dark enough for him to miss it.

"Its nice to meet you too" I giggled, letting him take me to the centre of the floor, watching as he cleared a space.

"Do you know how to dance the salsa?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded once again, enjoying the surprise on his face.

He took my hands in his and we started moving back and forth, a small air gap between us. Listening to the beat of the music, he clasped his fingers with mine, raising them in the air between us. Letting go of one hand, he spun me around and my hair whipped through the air, making me laugh. Taking his hands again, we then danced through a complicated routine of turns and I followed his every move, keeping up with him.

The music kept flowing, the beats of the songs changing the pace we danced at. Pretty soon, I was very warm but very happily enjoying myself with Pietro.

A hand touched on my shoulder and I whipped around to see Mike standing there. He reached behind me, taking my hand from within Pietro's grip and pulling me away to another section of the dancefloor.

The tempo of the music changed, slowing to a sensual ballad with an intensely erotic undertone and bass to it. More couples took to the floor, crowding it out. I looked up at Mike who was staring down at me.

"Why did you do that?" I aked, reaching up to wipe the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. He shrugged, one of his shoulders lifting as one hand slipped around my waist, his fingers splaying across my back, pulling me closer to him. My thighs pressed against his strong legs, my breasts crushed against his chest and I threw my arms up and wound them around his neck, letting my hands hang down over the back of his neck.

"He wasn't a very good dancer". _I didn't want him dancing with you_ from the look in his eyes is what he intended to say.

Mike's hips bumped into mine and I started to rotate them back against his own, our bodies moving with the tempo of the music. His other hand wrapped around my neck, fingers playing with the top of my dress. I sighed and moved my legs in time with his. Sweat dripped from us within the club, our frames molded together without a gap between us. I pressed my forehead against he edge of his shoulder, dropping my hands down around his arms. Mike pushed me away, spinning me in a circle before pulling me back towards him, my leg automatically hitching up and around hip. His eyes widened in shock before his pupils dialated, his irises darkening. He freed one hand and ran it up my thigh, squeezing my warm flesh in his hand. I closed my eyes, dropping my head back a little, letting out a small whine.

It was as if he had had a character transplant. He'd never been this openly friendly with me, his attraction pretty clear from his actions. I was surprised he was doing this in the middle of the club with the _RAW_ roster about 50ft away from us. Our hips moved from side to side, grinding together to the beat. Heat pooled at mycore, my stomach dropping as moisture pooled at the apex of my thighs.

"Mike..." I mewled softly, tilting my head back up so I could see him. His eyes sizzled at the sound of my voice and he squeezed my thigh once more. It was then that I made up my mind, that I had to get out of there. I needed some air to begin with and I had to get out of that club before I jumped Mike's bones on the dancefloor.

* * *

30 minutes later, we found ourselves back inside the hotel. My hand was enclosed in Mike's larger one as he lead me inside, walking towards the elevators but I tugged his hand in the other direction, dragging him out towards the pool. Running up the steps in my bare feet, holding my high heels in my free hand, I stepped out onto the moonlit deck. The water was still in the pool and the moonlight rippled across the surface.

The trees were lit up with white and blue fairylights, the plants had spot lights in the middle of them and the whole pool had a sort of ethereal feel to it. Walking around the edge of the pool, Mike trailing behind me, his fingers still clasping onto mine. I walked to the cabana which was still set up from earlier. Pushing the curtains aside, I ducked in, followed by Mike and walked over to one of the sunloungers.

Mike sat down, and I let go of his hand and threw my purse onto one of the other loungers. Not thinking about what I was doing, I parted my legs and straddled Mike's lap, my arms holding onto his shoulders for support.

As our eyes met, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, slipping my eyes shut at the contact. He pressed his own lips back against mine and I parted them with a sigh, opening my mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands splayed back across my back, pulling me closer to him, bringing our groins directly in line with one another. Feeling his warm tongue, trace a path across my lips, I opened my mouth and let his tongue in, purring in the back of my throat as he caressed my own tongue and the roof of my mouth.

My arms draped across his shoulders loosely, my thighs gripping his own legs for support. Feeling the soft material of the sunlounger cushion come into contact with my back, I realised Mike has stood, lifting me with him and pressed me back on the lounger, his body coming down over mine. He held himself up with his arms, looking down over me and I opened my eyes to look at him. He smiled, and I smiled back, my hands reaching up to pull his tie free of the knot, throwing it down over the side of the chair. Parting my legs, I bent them at the knee, bringing them up to grip the sides of his body, my hands pulling him down by the neck to meet me, lips, teeth and tongues clashing together in a frenzy. _No more wasting time_.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Well, again, I hope you liked this chapter. It took me ages to decide whether to post it but I finally went with my initial reaction to post it. Feedback would be brilliant. Thanks XxX


	10. One Day

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. More in depth with their relationship beginning in this one. Most of the roster finding out. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is only for the purpose of it and not meant to offend anyone. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Rolling over, the sheets twisted around my legs, coiling me in tight as I snuggled into the pillow blissfully. Opening my eyes, I blinked as the light flooded through, I brought one arm up to join the one which was already tossed above my head and I stretched, listening to the sound of my body waking up. Smiling, I brought my right arm back down, startling myself as it came into contact with something soft.

Pressing my fingertips down harder, I realised it was an arm and it was currently wrapped around my waist. Following the path of the arm, the sparse hairs tickling the tips of my fingers, I ran them up over the shoulder which belonged to the person in bed with me and then over their face and into their hair.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" each word of the sentence was punctuated perfectly.

"Mike?" I half questioned, half spoke his name. Turning slowly towards him, I smiled as I took in his disheveled state; eyes still sleepy looking, hair sleep mussed.

"Oh, you were expecting someone else?" he drawled which brought a small smirk to my face

"I'm just not used to waking up to someone else in my bed" I muttered, feeling a blush come to my cheeks as the admission.

"I would say, I'm glad, but this" he patted my side gently "Is my bed". I let out a small giggle, my eyes closing over gently, tucking my cheek in against the pillow in embarassment.

"Well, I assumed that 'The Self Proclaimed Chick-Magnet' would be used to women waking up in his bed" I told him, the pillow muffling the sound a little.

"Only if they admit that I'm awesome" he joked, his mouth turning up in a snigger as he pulled me closer to him. I closed the space between us, my cheek billowing into the juncture of his neck, his arms closing around me tightly.

"Ummmm...I think great is good enough for this time of the morning" I answered as his hand started to stroke up and down my side gently, making me jerk as the movement tickled me.

"Nah-uh...I think we could aim a little higher".

"Okay...amazing...I think...that's okay". His fingers dug into my ribs making me jump more, my body pressing against his. He dropped a few light kisses on the side of my neck, rolling over onto his back, pulling me on top of him. As the covers dropped from around us, my palms braced down against the mattress at either side of his head to hold myself up, I noticed I was clothed in some shorts and a large t-shirt.

"Little bit more?" he motioned. Looking down I smiled, before sitting back, straddling his waist.

"By the looks of things, this t-shirt says that" I pointed to it "I'm the awesome one" I dragged my finger under the wording on the shirt "Read it and weep sweetheart"

"Yeah, but that t-shirt is property of 'The Miz'" he raised the pitch of his voice as he pronounced his in-ring name. Burying my face in my arm with laughter, I turned back to him.

"Was property of 'The Miz'" I imitated him "Now property of Preston Carmichael" I moved to get off the bed, attempting to run away but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back against him, his chest coming up against my back as we sat on the bed. He wrapped his thighs around me gently, making sure not to crush me too tightly as he began tickling me, forcing me to scream his name in mercy before the two of us lay back next to one another staring at the ceiling, my chest heaving with the exertion of laughing, pouting as he continued to laugh at me.

Truth be told, Mike and I didn't have sex last night. Our sensual bout of kisses ended in some heavy petting at the most before he asked me to spend the night in his room. Nothing untoward would happen. I agreed and he gave me some clothes to change in to and we talked and laughed and then fell asleep.

I can safely say, I got to know him a bit better and it was one of the best nights I'd had since coming to work with the _WWE_.

_I know that the time will come when I am ready to jump into a sexual relationship with him. Diving in head first always results in someone getting hurt eventually and while I'm still on unfamiliar territory, I want to have all the allies I'll need. Getting to know Mike first is the best way._

_**

* * *

**_

STEPHANIE'S POV

Humming a tune softly, I wandered down the corridor of the floor that Preston was on, two cups of steaming hot coffee in my hands. Stopping at her room, I knocked on the door with my elbow, smiling, knowing she should be up by now.

Not hearing any sound from inside of the room, I frowned, chewing on the inside of my lip. Knocking my elbow against the door again, I called out her name, waiting on a reply.

After a few minutes of standing there, I came to the conclusion that she wasn't in her room. Panicking, I stormed back down the corridor, calling the elevator and getting in, going back to the lobby.

Walking briskly out of the elevator, I dropped the coffees into the garbage and made my way over to the seats where Paul, Randy, John, Cody, Ted, Stephen, Evan and Kofi were all standing waiting. Maryse and Eve were standing outside the front of the hotel, waiting on the rest of us.

"Preston's not in her room" I stammered, worry on my face as I stared at Paul. Both Randy and Paul stood up first, moving towards me, flanked closely by the rest of the superstars.

"What do you mean, she's not in her room?" Randy's head tilted to the side, his face impassive as he folded his massive arms over his chest, hands cupping his elbows.

"I...I went up and she wouldn't answer the door".

"Maybe she's sleeping?" John said, trying to get rid of the worry.

"No she's not. She would have woken up when I knocked the door. She's a light sleep. I knocked a few times, over and over and I shouted her name but still, nothing".

_**

* * *

**_

PRESTON'S POV

"Mike, stop it!" I laughed as we came out of his room. His arms were wrapped around my waist from behind and he was pressing light kisses mixed with small nips to the column of my throat.

Closing the door behind him, I checked the corridor, making sure no one was there as I stumbled across to my room, still in Mike's clothes.

Opening the door, I led him inside, telling him to make himself at home on the sofa. Running into my bedroom, I passed the mirror, stopping and looking at myself.

My hair was disheveled, the previous nights make-up smudged, my lips red and swollen from Mike's kisses but I had a huge smile on my face. I sighed and jumped into the shower quickly washing my body and face, leaving my hair for later.

Coming out, I delved into my suitcase, pulling out an aqua green and black thinly striped bikini. Slipping it on, I tied it behind my neck and tied the sides of the bottoms tighter around my hips before throwing my hair up in an unkempt bun.

Quickly applying some tanning lotion, I pulled on a white cotton kaftan with a v-neck shape and floating sleeves and some white flip-flops before grabbing my sunglasses and my key-card and then leaving my room.

Entering the sitting room, I spotted Mike lying over the sofa, snoring over-dramatically.

"I didn't take that long, you cheeky bastard" I smacked his leg gently, watching as he cracked one eye open and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

Standing up, he grabbed my hand and we left the room, going to the elevator, me giggling as Mike pulled me in the corner of the elevator, pressing his lips to mine gently.

_**

* * *

**_

STEPHANIE'S POV

"I'm telling you she's not there!" I insisted to Randy, John and Paul who were almost at panic stations the same as me. I was pacing slightly in the lobby, trying to rack my brains as to Preston's whereabouts "What if she's hurt? What is she's lying somewhere in a ditch? Paul what am I going to do? She's my baby cousin, her first trip away from the U.S with the company and I lose her. I can't deal with this. What if she's...?"

"She looks pretty fine to me" Ted piped up causing all of us to turn around and look at him. He looked between us all and then pointed to the elevators at the other side. We all turned around to see Preston saunter out of the elevator with Mike Mizanin in tow behind her. Their hands were linked together as Preston dragged Mike behind her, straight past our group.

"Morning guys!" She smiled brightly at us and continued on her way, out the patio doors and up the steps towards the pool, leaving us staring after her, mouths almost gaping open.

"Was that **'The Miz'**?" Randy ground out through his teeth, an unreadable expression on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

PRESTON'S POV

Mike and I headed out towards the pool, two identical smiles on our faces, knowing what we'd just done to Stephanie and half of the roster who were in Mexico with us. Stripping off my kaftan and flip-flops, I dropped them down near the side of the pool, along with my keycard and Mike's shirt.

"You look...amazing Preston" Mike breathed out as I stood up. I could feel a blush tinting my cheeks but I just smiled and stepped towards him, kissing him on the cheek before taking off, running around the pool. Stepping up to the deep end, I dived into the pool, shivering as the cool waves lapped at my skin.

Coming to the surface, I pushed the loose hair back off my face, treading water as I looked for Mike. Letting out a small giggle when I couldn't find him, I got the fright of my life as he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up, throwing me away from him in the water.

Swimming back to the surface, I laughed and swam back to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as we floated gently on the suface of the water.

"Did you see Stephanie's face when we passed them?" Mike asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, it was a picture. I only just managed to keep a straight face when I was saying good morning. It's a good thing, I'm a good actress, I'll need to be to pull this off".

"I wouldn't go as far as saying you're a good actress, mediocre at best" he smirked. I laughed and ruffled his wet hair before unlocking my arms from around his neck and splashing him, swimming away with him chasing after me.

"Preston!" I heard someone call my name just as Mike caught up with me. I turned in the pool, Mike's hands cupping my hips. Pushing me forward in the water, Mike steered us towards the wall at the middle of the pool where Stephanie, Paul, Randy, John, Stephen and Evan were standing.

"What's the matter Stephanie? I already said good morning, so is something wrong?" I questioned as I rested my elbows up on the stoneblasted edge of the pool. Mike was floating behind me, dropping innocent butterfly kisses along the top of my back, his hands framing my sides.

I winced as the sun beat down on top of me, making me lift one hand to shield my eyes. Stephanie stared down at me, not saying anything and so I looked to Paul who was just smirking. I smirked back, biting my lip, knowing he knew exactly what I was doing. Moving onto John who was smiling as well and then through Stephen and Evan before finally my eyes fell onto Randy who was not smiling or frowning, just staring down at me, his arms folded across his chest.

"Is someone going to tell me what's the matter? If not, Mike and I want to swim while it's not too hot" I jumped when I felt his teeth lightly scrape alone my shoulder.

"That's the point Preston, since when have you and Mike wanted to do...well anything together?" Stephanie finally asked. I sighed and turned my head to face Mike, smiling strangely at him.

"You all clearly missed the obvious, but let me make it simple for you. Preston and I have been together for a while now. By the looks of things, you all seem to have failed to see that. You..."

"You've been together?" Stephen asked, his Irish lilt breaking through.

We both nodded.

"But don't ya hate one another? he asked again.

Mike and I both started to laugh "Yeah, that's a funny one Ste. We don't hate one another, we never have" I added "So we're gonna swim, yeah?". I nodded and Mike pulled me away from the wall, wrapping his arms around me as we swam to the middle of the pool, floating in each others embrace, leaving a group of severely confused Wrestler's standing at the side of the pool.

* * *

Feeling the warm jets of water wash over my face and down my back, I sighed blissfully as I stood under the shower head. Scrubbing the dirt, sweat and grime from my hair and body, I left the shower feeling refreshed.

Quickly pulling on some underwear, I then dressed in a white racer-back vest top with a large red love heart on it. Inside the heart was a silhouette of the Los Angeles skyline along with the words 'I' and 'LA' scrawled above and below the heart respectively and a pair of dark blue and white checked hot-pant style shorts.

Shaking my wet hair out, I brushed it back, leaving it to hang down my back and dry in the heat naturally.

I sat down and curled my feet under me, pulling my book 'In Time For Christmas' by 'Katie Flynn' towards me.

Two pages into my next chapter, I was startled by hard knocking on the door. Frowning, I marked my page before standing up and going to the door, opening it and looking up to meet Randy's eyes.

Smiling at him, my eyes lighting up at the sight of him, I ushered him inside and shut the door. He followed me back into the sitting room and as I sat down, I felt the tension in the air, knowing something was troubling him.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light and positive. He wandered aimlessly about the room for a few moments, mulling over his thoughts as I watched, almost able to see the cogwheels turning within his head.

Sitting back once again, I tucked my feet back underneath me as he came and sat down opposite me, his head falling against the back of the chair.

"What's going on with you?" he asked "You and Mike?" he brought his head back up, his words were spoken very deliberately as his eyes took me in.

My tongue froze on the edge of my lips, my mouth hanging open slightly. I tried to form the words I wanted to speak but my throat seemed to have a frog in it. Croaking a little, I tilted my head to the side and took a deep breath.

"Why are you so interested in Mike and I?" I breathed out, curious about the reasons for him clamming up ever since this morning at the pool.

Once he had seen Mike and I swimming, he didn't want to talk to anyone and sat along in the corner, nursing a beer for good measure. I'd tried to speak to him, as did several of us but he just fobbed the lot of us off and sulked.

"Just tell me" he ground out.

"I...Randy...I like him. I don't really see where this has come from. I like Mike and he likes me. End of story. What is your problem with that? Don't you want to see me happy?" I stood up, holding my hands out to the side in frustration.

"Of course, I want to see you happy Kid. I just..."

"Stop calling me that! I won't tell you again, Randy. I am not a child, do not treat me like one".

"Okay" he held his hands up in surrender "Okay, I can see you don't want me interfering...I...it doesn't matter..." he seemed to close up again.

"You know that's not true. You and John are just as big a part of my life as Stephanie and Paul. You are my family, Randy, you're all I've got. But I like Mike, and I won't give him up just because you say so. I...god...it's so difficult to read you. You're so hard to work out. I never know what's going on in that head of yours" I moved around to his chair, sitting on the arm of it, slightly behind him.

Lifting a hand up, I ran it gently over his sheared scalp, caressing the prickly top of his head.

"When will you ever give up those thoughts?" I asked, pulling him back towards me. He turned his head towards me, before tugging me down, causing me to drop into his lap, my side pressed against his chest.

Laughing, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head towards me in a hug, as my legs lay haphazardly across his lap and he held me around the waist.

"One day, Kid, one day" he chuckled as I muttered about him calling me 'Kid' again.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Sorry its taken me a while to get this up, I had to re-write it as my USB stick is broken. Lost most of my writing from 2 years + :(. Read and review please! Head over to my other new story 'Turning Up The Heat' and see what you think. Thanks!


	11. A Family Affair

_**A/N:**_ Hey, thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm really glad that you are liking the story. To clear up something in case anyone else was confused, Randy wouldn't cheat on his wife with someone ring-rat. He loves his wife. But at the same time, he still feels an attraction to Preston from the past, more of which I will reveal later in the story. When Preston asked him if he was eagar to get his conquest in chapter 9, she was just joking around with him because she knew he was anxious to get to the club. It was just a bit of banter between them lol. Hope this clears up anything.

I want to let you know that some of the storylines I write about in this might not go exactly the way they have in real life. They might go a little different. XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this is purely for the purpose of the story and not meant to offend anyone. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

Back in the U.S, things were going pretty well. _Wrestlemania_ had come and gone and everything had went to plan. Mike and Paul had lost the titles which resulted in Paul turning on Mike and knocking him out in front of the crowd, starting _Wrestlemania_ with a bang.

Our Paul has put the nail in the coffin for Stephen when he defeated him at the PPV. Randy won his match against Ted and Cody, splitting 'Legacy' up for good. He had punted Cody in the head during the match, putting him off the roster for a while.

Bret Hart had gotten his revenge on my Uncle Vince for what had happened all those years ago. I'd watched the match and smiled most of the way through it, seeing Vince finally get some of his comeuppance.

CJ had beaten Adam in one of Adam's first matches since he returned from injury at the_ Royal Rumble_.

And I'd cried as I watched Shawn Michaels get defeated by The Undertaker, his career finally coming to an end at the biggest PPV of the year. A fitting ending for a Legend.

In the process of heading into _Extreme Rules_, Paul had agreed to take on another match against Stephen which he was set to lose so he and Stephanie could spend some time with their family.

She would be leaving me alone for a couple of weeks after _Extreme Rules_ to run things but assured me she wouldn't be that far away.

* * *

Humming a tune as I stepped into my office. I was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black trousers, a cream coloured top with a high curved neckline and large flattering waistband with low cut drops at the side where the top was sleeveless. I'd also put on a black suit jacket to match my trousers which I'd dropped over the back of chair that morning.

My heels clicked off the floor as I stepped into the office, reading over some paperwork, my glasses perched on the end of my nose.

Taking a deep breath, I got a huge whiff of coffee floating through my nostrils and my head darted up from the paperwork.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled as Mike looked up at me; his face sporting a large grin, looking rather comfortable lounging in my seat. He spun from side to side in my chair, pointing to two cups of coffee on the table.

I walked over and placed the papers down on the table, moving around to perch myself against the table in front of him. I lifted one of the cups and brought it to my lips, taking a sip of the hot drink and groaning sweetly as the taste filled my mouth.

"Thanks for bringing me coffee, but why are you here? You don't need to be here, you don't have a match at _Extreme Rules_".

"Yeah, you don't need to be here either but you still are" he reached out and put his hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently. I smiled at him.

"Yeah I do. Stephanie's here but I still need to make sure things run smoothly. Were you feeling lonely?" I smirked at him as I took my glasses off and put them down on the desk, running my fingers through my hair.

He nodded a little with a small pout and I reached out and tugged his hat down over his eyes, laughing when he growled in response. Standing up, I moved away from him as he stood and fixed his hat.

I ran through the arch and giggled when he caught up with me, grasping me around the waist and twirling me around. He put me down and I turned in his arms, pressing my lips to his tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands splayed across my waist and around to my lower back, pulling me close to him.

"So is this what you do when you're supposed to be working?" I broke this kiss, looking over Mike's shoulder to see my Dad standing there. I cringed, my mouth dropping open and my eyes widening.

"**What. Are. You. Doing. Here?**" I pronounced every single word in the sentence firmly not in the least happy to see him.

"Is that any way to speak to you're father? Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" he suggested pointing to Mike. I sighed and gripped Mike's hand, looking up into his eyes. Turning together, I pointed at my father.

"Mike, this is my father Robert McMahon. Dad, this is Mike". Mike let go of my hand and reached out to shake my father's hand. He bypassed Mike's hand and just looked between the two of us. I bit my lower lip and pulled Mike back to me, grasping his hand again and tightening my hold on it. I saw Mike glance at me out the corner of my eye but my vision was trained on my father standing there.

"So, Mike, are you just using my daughter to get to the top of the ladder? Think you can get close to the boss this way? Futher you're career?" My Dad snapped.

"Dad! How dare you come in here and start throwing allegations about? Just tell me what the hell you want?" I snapped. Mike squeezed my hand hard urging me to calm down. I sighed and used my other hand to rub my forehead in frustration.

"Actually, in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much up there with the rest of the roster so if you've just come here to stir things up then I suggest you get the hell out and leave my girlfriend alone!" he answered my Dad back with an air of confidence. I looked to Mike as he said I was his girlfriend but he was still looking at my father "Do you need something? We were just in the middle of a meeting" he eyed my dad "A private meeting" Mike reiterated.

I fixed my father with a glare, feeling more confident in standing up to him now that I had Mike by my side.

"I think you want to give your boyfriend an attitude adjusment Preston. I'll be with your Uncle Vince" he snapped before storming out of the room. I let out a sigh as he left the room, turning to Mike and burying my face in his chest, willing the tears not to come out.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I muttered into his t-shirt "I can't believe he's here. Who would invite him? Vince hates him; all the McMahon's do, I hate him. I just don't why he's here".

"It'll be okay Preston. I was going to say I'm sure he's not that bad but I guess he really is. You'll get through this. I'll be here with you" he rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist, linking them at the back and then pulled my head back to look up at him.

"I'm really sorry you had to meet him. If I'd had my way that never would have happened at all. He's just so mean, I don't want him in my life Mike. I thought coming here would cut him out of it. He's never been a proper father to me and he can't start now" I frowned and then felt a smile coming over my face "Thanks for sticking up for me and being there. I don't know what I would have said if I hadn't had you there".

He gave a non-committal shrug "That's what I'm here for" he bent his head and kissed me again, curling his hands around my arms tightly "I better go" he said breaking away "I'm going to catch up with some of the guys. I'll come get you for lunch if you want?" I nodded and he kissed me once more and then started to head for the door.

"Oh and Mike?" I called him back. He turned and fixed me with a look, rubbing his lips together "I will be you're girlfriend by the way" I gave a wave of my fingers and laughed as he left the room, a small blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Moving quickly to the door, I walked out of it a few minutes after Mike had left and turned to the right, walking down the corridor quickly. Stopping after about 50 paces, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard a feminine voice from the other side. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. Turning to Stephanie, I gazed at her as she smiled at me.

"What's wrong Preston?" she asked when she saw my face. She stood from the desk "Has something happened?"

"You could say that? My father is here". Her eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he snarled, her face showing her distain at the fact he had even thought of showing up.

"I was going to ask you but I can see from your reaction that you didn't invite him".

"Of course I didn't. I know how much you hate him, why would you think I'd done something like that?" she came out from behind the desk. I sighed and slumped back against the door, rubbing the fingertips of one hand along my forehead, trying to lull the headache I had coming on.

"I don't know Steph, he just showed up out of nowhere. He tried to talk down to me again but Mike was there" I found myself smiling "He really stood up to him, called me his girlfriend".

"Awww Preston. That's amazing but when did you guys make it official?" she asked coming over to me and touching my shoulder with her hand. When we got back from Mexico, I'd told Stephanie the truth about Mike and I. I told her that that morning in Cabo had been our first time getting together. I'd told her, we hadn't slept together but were seeing each other and spending time together.

"Just there. I told him that I would be his girlfriend even though he hadn't really asked. Everything would have been great if my Dad hadn't made me feel so shitty. I really wish I knew how he knew how to find me and how he got here. He's never saved a penny in his life so he's got no money. Someone had to have brought him here. Surely you're Dad wouldn't ha..."

Stephanie just looked at me and I rose to my full height, my blood boiling in my veins. _Why would he do that to me? Surely he doesn't hate me that much?_

Stephanie motioned for me to move away from the door but I shook my head at her.

"Please, get out of the way Pres. I want to go and see my Dad".

"No because I know what you are going to do. In perfect Stephanie McMahon-Levesque fashion, you are going to storm in there and shout all the odds which will result in you falling out with your Dad and making a fool out of both of you. I'm not going to let you do that. There's no point in it. We'll find out one way or another how he got here and why you're Dad did what he did. There's not a chance in hell that it was someone else".

"I know. And I'm really sorry that he brought your father here Preston. I know how much you wanted him out of your life" she moved back and dropped down into the comfy chair at this side of the desk. I moved away from the door and began pottering about her office, touching things here and there as I spoke to her.

"I know. After my mum died, it just got so bad. Why do you think I went to University? I had to get out of that house and I wouldn't have even dreamed of asking for your help. It was time that I stood on my own two feet and learned to be an adult and deal with my own problems without running to McMahon's for help. I had to learn to be what my mother wanted me to be. I wanted to make her proud and I hope I have".

"I'm sure you have. I'm proud of you, so I know she would be too. And never think twice about coming to me for help, that's why I'm here".

"I know that Steph" I replied as I took a seat in her chair "You know, Mike and I had this huge argument weeks before Mexico. It happened just after Vince had finalised the draft picks and Mike got told that Paul was transferring to _Smackdown!_ He came storming into my office and I asked him if he knew how to knock. I told him that the next time he thought of barging in, to remember and knock" I smiled thinking back "And we had this big shouting match and he told me I would never be a McMahon" I confessed to Stephanie. I heard the crunch on leather as her hand tightened around the chair and I looked up to see her lips pressed into a frown, anger lines creasing her forehead "Calm down. I was really upset for a while but then I came to the conclusion that he was right. I need to stop trying to be one of you. I'm not and I never will be Preston McMahon. But maybe, I could grow into a strong, confident, successful Preston Carmichael. And I think I would be happy with that".

"Preston, I knew you wanted to be close to us, but do you really hate your father so much that you want to be a different person?"

"Ever since I was old enough to know how I felt, I've wanted to be you Stephanie. You were a beautiful, confident teenager who was loved by her whole family. By the time, I could understand that, I could see I was different. My mum loved me with everything she had, she gave me all the love I would ever need which more than made up for the fact that my father was a heartless bastard. And yeah, from early childhood, I wanted to be a McMahon, because what family was better? You all had everything you could ever dream of. And as I grew older, you got prettier and you worked hard to make this company a success and then you got Paul and your kids. You're life was the epitome of perfection. And I wanted that, I wanted my life to be just like yours. And it still can be, but it'll be like that on my own terms, when I'm ready and with whoever I want. I don't want to rush into anything but I still want the fairytale, Stephanie. I don't want my kids to grow up the way I did. That, I can assure you, will never happen. Ever!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. You'll make an amazing mother one day Preston, just promise me you won't rush into things and you'll just let it happen when it happens".

"Of course. I wouldn't do that. I'm having a good time, finding myself and spending time with Mike just now. If it gets serious, it gets serious and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If not, then I'm sure we can still be friends. Mike's helping me find myself as well, it's been a long time since I was this happy with a guy and last time...well..." I trailed off thinking about him and what happened between us.

"And what?" Stephanie had a giddy smile on her face.

"It didn't end well. I'm not really sure I want to talk about it. But I'm happy now and that's the most important thing. If I could just kick my father back out of my life, I'd be ecstatic" I laughed. Stephanie just shrugged at me with a smile on her face.

"I guess we need to get my Dad to admit it was him first. And we'll see from there. I don't know what's going to happen after tonight. Paul and I are heading back to Greenwich tomorrow afternoon. That means if your Dad is still here, you'll be left alone to deal with him. Can you handle that?"

"No, I'll not be alone. I'll have Mike to help me. And Randy and John will be here as well. They know how much I hate him. He'll not get anywhere near me".

"Hopefully not" Stephanie commented and then I looked up at the clock, my eyebrows raising as I realised what time it was.

"I better go and get some work done. I've got paperwork to get through before I got for lunch with Mike" I stood from the chair.

"Ooooh, lunch with Mike" Stephanie commented, giggling when I blushed a sweet pink colour. I rubbed my lips together and nodded before hugging her and then leaving the office, walking back towards my own.

* * *

"Hey! Preston!" I heard a voice behind me and I watched as John came running up behind me. I smiled at him, tucking some hair behind my ear. He caught up to me, leaning against the wall outside of my office.

"What's up? You look like you're in a bit of a hurry" I commented as he panted a little. Catching his breath he turned to me and bestowed his dazzling smile on me.

"I...well...I wanted to let you know your Dad is here. I thought, maybe I would forewar..."

"You're a little late. I've already had a run-in with him. I don't know how he got here but he's here. I don't exactly like it but I can't change it. I think Vince invited him".

"Invited who?" Randy's voice sounded from behind me. He wrapped his arm loosely around my shoulders as he sauntered up behind me. Sighing, I turned to him.

"My Dad's here" I replied looking up at him. He froze, his body becoming rigid as his lips folded into a frown and his eyes took on an icy stare.

"What? When did he get here? Who brought him here?" he all but roared, his voice rising several octaves and scaring some of the techies who were rushing past us in the corridor.

"Like, I was saying before you so rudely interrupted my conversation with John" I smiled a little and he narrowed his eyes at me, one corner of his lips lifting into a half-hearted smirk "Stephanie and I both think that Uncle Vince invited him".

"But, he hates your Dad" John spoke, shaking his head, trying to work out why Vince would bring him here.

"I know. I'm just as stumped as the two of you" I motioned between the two of them "I really don't know why he's here or why Uncle Vince brought him here. I...just wish he would go away and leave me alone" I sighed "But anyway, I better get some work done, so I'll catch up with you two later. No getting into trouble and be careful with my Dad around" I pointed to the two of them before unwinding Randy's arm from around my shoulder and going into my office, giving them both a wave as I shut the door over and sat down at my desk to get some work done.

* * *

About an hour later, I was feeling really frazzled going through contracts and I was almost ready to pull my hair out when there was a knock at the door and it opened. I looked up, feeling the tension ease from my body as Mike popped his head around the door.

"Ready for some lunch baby?" he asked and I felt this happy feeling take over me from just seeing him.

"Yeah, my saviour" I smiled and stood from the table, slipping on my jacket and picking up my bag. Walking towards him, he opened the door a little wider and let me out, closing it over behind me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, a blissful sigh leaving my body.

"I'm glad I could be of use" he smirked and kissed the top of my head as we headed down the corridor to go and get some lunch.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Hope you liked it. I was wondering if anyone wanted to try their hand at making some banners for my stories. I've not really mastered the skill yet and don't really know how to do it. If anyone does, try it out and PM me with them on here. Thanks XxX


	12. Treading Deep Waters

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for the amazing reviews. I was ecstatic when Mike won 'Money in the Bank' at the PPV. It was an amazing match. But the highlight of the show for me was Kane scoring the belt after winning his own 'Money in the Bank'. I've been waiting on the guy becoming Champion for god knows how long. And I totally think it was him that took out his 'brother' lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I think I own Robert McMahon because I'm not 100 percent sure of Vince's brother's name in real life. It is quite possible that I own him and then again he possibly owns himself. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE _and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is only for the purpose of it and is not meant to offend anyone. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

Feeling frazzled and totally beat, I headed back to the hotel that night with Mike.

When Mike had taken me out for lunch, I'd just needed a break and needed to see his face. The tension eased from my body, all my worries slipping silently from within my head as he took me for some food.

Eating, laughing and talking helped me ease the stress and the woes that my father showing up had caused. Mike took my mind off everything even just for those two hours.

I could feel my head slumping against the window of the car as my eyes began to drift closed. I sighed blissully as the world disappeared and my eyes closed gently.

"Baby..." I heard a soft voice drift into ears "Preston, you need to wake up". I groaned and shifted in the car seat, a smile coming over my face when Mike's lips pressed against my knuckles, his tongue darting out to lick the skin there a little in order to try and wake me up.

I felt him let go of my hand and then a few moments later he was at my other side, the cool night air rushing into the car through the open passenger door.

"C'mon Sweetheart, wake up" he almost cooed at me and I blinked my eyes open to stare at him. His eyes sparkled in the dark and I looked behind him to see we'd arrived at the hotel. There were a few people standing watching us; employees of the hotel I presumed, and one was waiting to take the car as part of the valet service. I stayed still for a few moments before attempting to get out the car but the exhaustion put upon my body in the run up to _Extreme Rules_ was taking its toll and I almost tumbled to the ground.

Mike caught me and hoisted me up into his arms 'bridal-style', placing my bag across my middle. I hooked my arm through it, lifting both of my arms up and wrapping them loosely around his neck, my face stuffed into the crook of his neck. The warmth of his body was making me feel calm and relaxed and I was beginning to drift off to sleep in his arms.

I heard him thank the guy from the hotel and hand him the keys. It was the last thing I remember until I felt the soft sheets of the bed against my back. Cracking my eyes open, I stared up at Mike looming over me, an easy smile on his face. I smiled back at him and attempted to sit up. He helped me but only to pull my suit jacket off and then he kneeled down on the floor and slipped my high heels from my feet and threw them into the corner. I put my hands on his shoulders to help me stand up and then used one of my hands to unzip my skirt and strip myself out of it, throwing it on the floor before crawling back into bed.

Mike pulled the sheets over my bare legs and covered me up from the waist down.

"Come to bed" I crooned softly to him, hearing him chuckle.

"I'll be there soon. Just go to sleep" he kissed my forehead softly and I nodded before snuggling into the pillows.

_**

* * *

**_

MIKE'S POV

_**NEXT MORNING**_

The morning sun woke me as it streamed through the curtains. I was just drifting back off when there was a knock on the door and I jumped, wincing as I stirred Preston who was resting comfortably on my chest with one of her hands tucked under her and the other splayed across my stomach.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her, her head of bouncy soft blond hair coming into view. Smiling, I gently shifted her before slipping from the bed, slipping on a pair of pyjama bottoms before stumbling from the bedroom and out towards the door.

Pulling it open, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and peered into Stephanie's face. She smiled widely at me, her eyes running across my bare chest before coming back to my face.

"Morning Mike!" she chirped "Is Preston here by any chance?". I nodded, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"She's still sleepin'" I mumbled "Want me to wake her up?"

"Paul and I are just leaving. I've got some paperwork to leave her for over the next few weeks. It would be better that I see her but I don't want to wake her up" she fiddled with two large folders in her hands.

"I'm already awake" a voice came from behind us. I turned to see Preston sidle up beside me; with the bedsheet wrapped around her, wrap an around around my waist and place her head against my chest. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her into my embrace, we both smiled sleepily at Stephanie as she gazed at the two of us, a funny smirk pulling at her lips.

"Here" she handed Preston the folders. Wrapping them in her arms and pulling them to her chest, Preston held them tightly "They'll have everything you need to know in case you get into any bother while I'm at home. You can always phone me but just be careful about the time differences when you're travelling and watch out for your father. Remember that my Dad will still be here and..."

"I know Steph. It'll be fine. I'll be fine" she rubbed her hand up and down my side gently "Have a good flight Stephanie" she pulled herself from my arms and stepped outside the door and hugged her cousin, kissing her on the cheek before moving back into my arms, pressing her face into my chest. I stifled a yawn and smiled at Stephanie, wishing her a good flight. She left a few moments later and I shut the door, and smiled when Preston dropped the files down on the sofa and held her hand out to me.

"Back to bed" she spoke, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned. I nodded and took her hand, letting her lead me back to bed for more sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

PRESTON'S POV

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_Extreme Rules_ had went down without a glitch in sight or so Stephanie had said in the memo she left me in one of the folders.

Mike had left for the gym in the afternoon and then was going straight onto the arena for Monday Night_ RAW_. I was going to head to arena later on after doing some homework by reading through the files that Stephanie had left.

Slipping my glasses off, I rubbed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose gently before running my hands through my hair, frustrated at the amount of information I was having to take in. Looking to the clock, I gasped and ran to the bathroom to grab a shower.

Getting out of the shower, I quickly dressed in a royal blue bubble hem top with a thin black lacy neckline which went around my neck and connected to the top at the back, leaving the front of my shoulders and back open to the air, a pair of navy and silver lined skinny jeans with diamantes studded on the pockets and a pair of black peeptoe 4.5 inch strappy heels with 5 buckles on the front and a zipper in the back.

Grabbing my keys, phone, security I.D and money, I put them along with the folders into a black leather handbag and then left the hotel room.

* * *

Arriving at the arena, I got out of the car that Stephanie had arranged to pick me up and take me to the arena whenever I would need it and headed inside.

I got to my office just as _RAW_ was going on the air and I switched on the TV to see the tail end of the opening credits.

I smiled as Mike's theme hit the airwaves, blasting out across the arena. He started off the show, groaning about how 'Big Show' had had no right to smack him in the face at _Wrestlemania_ and that he was still recovering which was why he had no match at the PPV the night before. And then he moaned even further about not having said match at the PPV and how it was unfair that he now had to defend his title on _RAW_ rather than at _Extreme Rules_.

As he was finishing his speech, Evan's music blared through the arena and he appeared at the top of the ramp and the crowd got pumped up quickly. I watched as he put the mic to his lips and told Mike that he _really_ needed to shut up and put his money where his mouth was. He then dropped the mic and headed to the ring as the show cut for a commercial.

Sighing gently, I got my folders out and sat down in front of the TV, watching the show as I done some more paperwork.

* * *

Half an hour into the show, my head was buzzing and I switched the TV off and headed out of the room, shutting the lights off and locking it up. Walking briskly, I asked a techie where Mike's locker room was and then headed there, hoping I would make it there before he got back.

Opening the door, the lights were out and I flicked them on and then shut the door behind me. I stifled a laugh at how tidy the place was. His bag was left under the bench, his clothes folded on the bench and his towels in the laundry basket. The only thing out of place were the two empty energy drink cans lying toppled over next to his clothes and script.

Walking around the room slowly, I jumped when the door opened behind me. He went to flick the lights on when he realised that they were already on. Looking up, he met my eyes and smiled, shaking his head a little as the confusion in his brain melted away.

I stood with my arms folded, staring at him, my hip cocked to the side.

"Great opening speech" I praised him. He nodded, closed the door and strolled into the room, holding his hands out to the side in a cocky, over confident gesture.

"Well, I do try. And I think the person who wrote the script is a dab hand at doing so".

"Well..." I shrugged non-chalantly "I do try" with a smirk spread across my lips.

I walked towards him, my hands coming up to brace themselves against his chest and I looked up at him before kissing him. Rubbing my lips against his slowly, he lifted his own hands and curved them around my wrists, pulling them tightly up around his neck and then tangled one of his own hands in my hair, the other wrapping around my waist, his fingers dancing along them waistband of my jeans. Letting out a little mewl, I decided to take things into my own hands in quite the literate sense.

Pushing him back, he broke the kiss with a muffled groan.

"What are you doing? Preston?" he questioned but I quieted him with another kiss. Pushing him to sit down on the bench, I dropped down onto my knees in front of him. Leaning up so my back was straight, I kept out lips attached to his and dragged my hands down against his chest and lower. Reaching the hem of his in-ring trunks, I ran my finger along it, listening to him hiss out a breath which I swallowed up with the kiss.

Smiling, I pulled away from him and trailed the kisses down his chest, nipping his skin every now and then before soothing it with my tongue. His hands came up from the bench and tried to pull me back up towards his face but I took his hands on my own and pressed them down to the bench again. Sliding my fingers in between his, I linked our fingers together in order to keep them there.

Kissing along his stomach, the skin beneath my lips quivered gently and I stifled a giggle. Pulling back, I stared up at him and brought his hands up to my face. He curved his hands around my face gently.

"Will you just relax for god sake. You're acting like you've never had a blowjob Mike. Just let me do this" I laughed a little and then pulled his hands away and placed them back on the bench.

Returning to kissing along the hemline of his shorts, I lifted my hands and tugged them back slowly, smiling gently as he lifted his hips to allow me easier access. Sitting back down, he hissed softly as the cool bench came into contact with his ass.

Pulling them down his legs and off, I threw them behind me and then ran my hands up his legs. My eyes drifted up over the tanned skin of his legs and to the apex of his thighs where his long, smooth cock stood up, curved at the perfect angle, jutting out from a thatch of coppery brown curls.

Smiling, I leaned forward, my nose sliding against his thighs and I placed a gentle kiss there as well. Moving upwards, I nuzzled the thatch of curls, my nose sliding up the side of his shaft and I listened to his shaky liberal breaths.

I started slowly at first with the tentative lick before closing my lips around the head of his dick, sucking sharply and listening intently for his moans and groans of approval.

Soon I was taking his length in my mouth, sliding my lips up and down, my tongue dipping into the slit at the top and teasing him. His hands came up from the bench but this time he tangled them in my hair, tugging sharply when I inflicted a particularly hard suck on his cock.

I felt him begin to tense and I used one hand to fondle his balls, rolling them in my hands. His skin tasted of coconut and the sharp tang of the sweat that rolled off his body from his time in the ring. I lapped at him, my pace quickening as his hands tightened in my hair and his thighs clenched tightly on the bench.

"Preston...stop...please" he groaned but I was too into it and the thought of stopping never entered my mind. Sucking harder, I curved my hand around the bottom of his shaft, rubbing my hand up and down slowly as I returned to sucking the tip.

Adjusting my mouth, I took as much of his length as I could, swallowing around him and humming gently, which seemed to be his undoing as he stiffened one last time before cumming, shooting his creamy load into my throat. I gagged at first before swallowing it down and waiting till he stopped shaking before cleaning him up.

"God...baby...Prest..."he growled softly not able to finish saying my name as he panted on the bench. I rubbed my hands up and down his thighs before leaning up to kiss him gently.

"See, that wasn't so hard" I smiled at him stroking his thigh "Well maybe, just a little" I chuckled and then got up "You better go take a shower so we can get out of here as soon as the shows over. Hope you've still got some energy after that performance" I smirked at him as he looked over his shoulder at me. He'd taken his wrestling boots off by now and had disheveled his hair by running his hands through it.

Stumbling back towards me, we kissed hungry and hard, lips and teeth and tongues colliding.

"You're treading deep waters here Sweetheart" he warned me with a pat of his hand to my ass. Smiling I told him to go for a shower and I sat down in front of the TV to watch the rest of the show.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I hope you liked it. It was a bit short but there is more of the M rating coming up in the next chapter. XxX


	13. A Newfound Glow

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the amazing reviews from the last chapter. I was nervous about writing that but I'm glad you all enjoyed it. It kind of looks like Mike enjoyed it too ;) lol.

This chapter is dedicated to **tvrox12** who reviewed each of the chapter's she missed and left me with a smile on my face. All of the other reviewers you've been great and keep reading. Thanks! Kx

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston and Sharni. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have knowledge of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is only for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone.

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

I winced as the doorhandle dug into my lower back, causing me to arch forward, pushing me deeper into Mike's embrace. Clinging to him, my lips hovered over his jugular vein, my tongue darting out to lick the skin as I gently teased him. Mike pressed his lips against my shoulder, pushing me further against the wooden door. His hand fumbled for the card reader as I continued to mouth kisses to his throat.

Hearing him groan lowly in my ear, I smiled as continued teasing him, feeling the door giveway behind me as it read the card successfully. With a blissful sigh, he threw the door opened and lifted me up into his strong arms, forcing my legs around his waist.

_Mmmmm...I've been waiting months for this, months for this moment. And it seems as if it's going to be better than I thought_.

The sound of the door slamming behind me forced itself through the fog in my brain, bringing me back to my senses.

Letting Mike carry me through to our room, I ground my hips down against his, keeping my arms around his neck tightly. Mike deposited me on the bed in a sitting position, my legs still coiled around him. Pulling his face back from my neck, he smiled down at me as he uncurled my legs from around his waist. Sliding his hands down to my ankles, he pulled my shoes off and dumped them to the floor with a loud clang.

Pushing myself back on the bed, I grabbed the front of his t-shirt and tugged him down on top of me, pressing my lips to his. He laughed and kissed me back, parting my lips with his tongue gently. Mewling against him, I rocked my hips up towards his own, feeling him growing hard through his jeans.

He reached for my hands, clasping them in his own and I used this as leverage to push him off, before moving over him and straddling him. I squeezed his hands tightly as I pressed them down against the mattress, bestowing him with a smirk that would give Randy's a run for it's money.

Sitting up, I let go of his hand and they moved to cup my hips where my top had ridden up. Shaking my blond hair back, I reached up and took my thin black rimmed glasses off. Throwing them to the chair opposite the bed, I smiled down at Mike before lifting my top off and dumping it on the floor. Looking down, I watched as he licked his lips while he stared up at my purple satin and black lace bra.

"Wow..." he muttered and I felt his hips raise beneath mine.

I nodded with a smile before bending my body so my lips could meet his once again.

Slowly and carefully, we divested one another of our clothes, dumping them to various sides of the bed as we rolled around on the bed. I giggled when Mike's hands traced up my sides tickling my sensitive skin as his hand fondled my right breast while he pulled the other to his mouth. Sucking sharply, my hips bucked beneath him.

He trailed his lips down my body, his tongue lighting my skin on fire. Tugging my matching panties down my legs, I blushed slightly as I was bared completely to him. The first touch of his fingers to my warm, moist flesh has my hips rising and falling with his movements.

Breathy moans and soft whispers of his name left my mouth as his tongue stroked me into a frenzy. He licked as my swollen pink flesh, drinking down my warm flowing juices like man dying of thirst until I was shuddering and crying out for him to stop.

Arching my back up towards him, I reached for him and pulled him up to face me. Kissing him, I tasted myself faintly on his tongue. Pushing him over again until I straddled him without breaking the kiss, I grabbed a condom and reached for him, sheathing his length with the protection before helping to guide him inside of me.

My head fell back and my blond curls brushed his thighs as his long smooth cock filled me and stretched me wide. A desperate moan fell from my lips as I clung on to him, moving my hips in sync with his own thrusts. He sat up, wrapping me in his arms and I looked down on him, his face straining with the effort to hold back and wait for me to cum first. His forehead had a light sheen of sweat sprinkled over it as well as his upper lip and he locked his eyes with mine.

"C'mon...baby...let go..." he groaned softly and the sound of his voice had the string snapping within me. My stomach sommersaulted inside and I kissed him, devouring his lips as my orgasm rocked through me. Bucking my hips against him, I broke the kiss and buried my face in his neck, biting down softly. He stiffened in my arms and let out a low growl as he released into the condom before he stilled and we fell back on the bed together, with me on top of him and him still inside of me.

Breathing harshly into his neck, I felt my body begin to cool down and become sticky with sweat. Rolling to my side, I winced slightly as Mike pulled out of me. He stood from the bed and went to the bathroom, I assume to get rid of the used condom.

He climbed back into bed a few moments later and wrapped his arm around my bare waist. Pushing my curls off my face, he smiled at me and moved closer, pulling me closer into his heat.

I shivered slightly in the cool air of the room and I threw a leg over his own, pressed my face into his neck and closed my eyes, allowing his deep even breaths and soft strokes to my hair to lull me into a deep sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

3 WEEKS LATER

So I hadn't seen hide nor tail of my Dad since that one meeting when he'd appeared in my office. Despite me not wanting him there, his lack of appearance disturbed me.

Since the draft had went through, I'd had plenty of things to keep me busy and I was currently in the midst of developing a huge new angle in a storyline. It was my 'baby' and I was putting in all the hours I could possibly manage without driving myself into the ground.

Pushing my glasses up my nose, I sighed as I wrote down a huge paragraph of notes which I'd taken in Stephanie's absense for this new storyline. She was due back next Sunday night for _Over the Limit_.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

I sighed and nearly cursed at the interruption. Writing the last few words of my sentence, I put my pen down and stood up, heading to my closed office door.

On any normal occasion my door would be open wide to whoever wanted to enter but through the stress of working on the storyline and wanting to essentially keep it private, I'd taken to shutting my door tightly.

Grabbing the doorhandle, I yanked it open, ready to scream at the person on the other side of the door but I stopped dead in my tracks when I seen them and my face broke out into a huge smile.

"Sammy...what the hell are you doing here?" I cried, happiness in my voice as I pulled the older woman into a huge hug. She laughed in ear and hugged me back and the two of us started jumping up and down.

Pulling back, she took my hands and pulled them out to my sides as she looked up and down my clothes. I was currently dressed in a fitted grey knee-length shift dress with small ruffled cap sleeves and a thick black sash tied in a bow around the waist with a pair of black 3 inch high heeled black sueded round toe shoes. My hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, my curls flowing down my back.

"Fuck, you've grown up Preston. You look so...big" she laughed a little "The last time I seen you, you were an 19 year old girl still in college and now look at you. You're a woman, I just...I don't know, I can't believe how different you look".

"Stephanie does that to people sometimes. She's made me wear clothes that make me look a lot more like a 23 year old".

"It's not just that. You've got a glow about you. You look so happy" she said as I invited her in and closed the door behind her. Leading her through the arch to the sitting area of my office, I fell down into the leather sofa gracefully and crossed my legs one over the other.

"I am happy" I smiled, thinking about the late dinner Mike and I had had the night before by candlelight as we lay in bed, curled around one another.

"I assume that Mike has something to do with this glow you've got" she smiled coyly as she sat down next to me.

"Maybe. But tell me, how are you? How is Alanna?"

"I'm good. I miss Randy a lot" she confessed "And so does Alanna. But we're dealing with it. He's making much more of an effort to come home and be there for longer periods of time. And I am making more time to come on the road and spend some time with him".

"Which explains this lovely surprise" I smiled widely putting thoughts of Randy and Sam's relationship out of my head.

"Yes, so do you have time for lunch Miss Carmichael?" she giggled and I shook my head at her with a smile.

"I always have time for friends Sammy. C'mon, I'll grab my bag and we'll go out for lunch".

* * *

Borrowing Mike's rental car after paying the price of a 5-minute makeout, I took Sam out to a small restaurant on the marina of the city we were in. We had a fun laid back lunch where we spent a few hours catching up.

Driving back to the arena, Sam asked me to drop her off at the hotel where we were all staying which I did and then headed back to the arena where Monday Night _RAW_ was taking place.

Stepping into the arena, I flashed my security pass and smiled at the guards before making my way through to the backstage area of the arena.

Navigating my way through the corridors, I hummed a song that had been on the radio with a large smile on my face.

"Preston!" a deep voice called and I turned to see my Uncle Vince coming up behind me. His lips twitched into a make-shift smile "Can I have a word?" he asked, cupping my elbow and pulling me into a secluded corner of the corridor.

"What can I help you with Uncle Vince?" I asked politely, not showing any distaste for the uneasy relationship we had.

He scratched his lips as he let go of my elbow.

"We're having a small get-together at the house next week after the PPV and I would like you to be there. I've taken the liberty of inviting Mike already as I assume you would like him to be there. Stephanie and Paul will be there as will The Dibiase's and The Orton's".

"Ummmm...okay. Is there something going on?" I asked wondering where this was coming from.

"Nothing that concerns you for the moment. Just make sure you pick up the tickets from Sharni before the end of the night" he told me, talking about his assistant.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know" he nodded and I turned to walk away.

"Oh and Preston?" he called to which I turned back around "Your father will be in attendance as well. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I don't want any conflicts over the week that we'll all be there". I swallowed thickly and nodded before turning and rushing down the corridor.

_I knew he would show up somehow and somewhere. Why does he always have to stick his nose in everywhere. This will be a week from hell. The only good thing is that Mike will be there. But so will Randy and Sam. Kill me now..._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ There we go. Hope you liked it. I promise another update soon! XxX


	14. What About Us?

_**A/N: **_Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. Sorry that my updates are few and far between, I'm just so busy with college just now. But I promise I won't neglect my writing as well haha. Enjoy this next chapter, the tension is beginning to build and perhaps that secret that Randy is keeping from Preston will come out and Preston's got some of her own to hide. Keep reading and enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston and possibly Robert McMahon. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and is by no means meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

As I touched down at the airport in Greenwich, Connecticut, my nerves were fried and I was physically exhausted. I'd spent the whole week worrying about what could happen at this get-together and why on earth my Uncle had invited my Father and The Orton's to this thing. Uncle Vince has always been a step ahead of the competition and it worries me to think he is a step ahead of my own game. Randy and Sam are a huge part of my life, but Randy and I have a past and to think that my Uncle possibly knows more than he is letting on, is scaring the complete shit out of me.

Mike laced his fingers with mine, bringing me back to reality and I turned to give him a smile. He lead me off of the airplane and out through customs so we could pick up our hire car.

Once we'd settled the paperwork and made our way to the rental car, Mike stuck our small hand-luggage sized cases into the back-seat before getting in the driver's seat. I sat curled up on the passenger seat before leaning over to give him a kiss as he got inside the car.

"What was that for?" he smirked at me and I sighed blissfully.

"Can't a girl just show her boyfriend what he means to her?" I asked playfully and then turned to put the directions into the sat-nav. Mike followed them to a tee and we pulled up at my Aunt and Uncle's home about an hour and a half later.

Mike buzzed us in the gate and then drove up the large driveway and parked the car on the sand coloured gravel driveway next to all the others that were already there. I spotted a black hummer and knew instantly that Randy and Sam had arrived already.

I got out of the car and carefully maneuvered my way around the car in my black high heeled boots, and tried to take my case from Mike but he pulled it out of my reach and easily took the both of them and pushed me gently in the direction of the house.

"You're such a gentleman" I smiled lovingly at him before ringing the doorbell and then opening the door to let myself in. The vast hall of the house was empty and I called out a 'hello' but received no answer. Bringing Mike inside, we put our cases down near the foot of the stairs and I took his hand as we began to wonder aimlessly around. Mike wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed teasing kisses to my neck as he walked behind me into the kitchen.

Giggling, I tried to push him off but he held onto me tightly.

"Hello? Stephanie? Paul? Aunt Linda? Uncle Vince?" I called out but as we stepped into the kitchen it was empty too. That was until I heard screams of laughter followed by a couple of huge splashes coming from outside. Pulling out of Mike's embrace, I took his hand and lead him to the porch doors, sliding one open and stepping out into the garden. Shutting the door behind us, we made our way around towards the sounds and the splashes and found ourselves faced with Stephanie, Paul, Vince, Linda, Shane, Marissa, Randy and Sam all having fun in or around the pool.

Mike and I began to make our way over and Stephanie was the first to spot us, jumping up out of the pool and wrapping herself in a towel before coming over to us. She hugged both Mike and I separately before escorting us over to the decking area where Vince, Linda, Shane and Randy were all sitting. Paul was swimming in the pool while Marissa and a rather pregnant Sam were floating gently.

Taking a seat on one of the deckchairs, I greeted everyone that was there, hugging Linda, Shane and Randy and receiving a curt 'hello' from my Uncle Vince. Mike received a hug from Aunt Linda and handshakes from Shane, Vince and Randy.

Mike took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around me tightly to which I gave him a sweet smile in return and laced my fingers with his as they rested on my waist.

Conversation flowed easily between us all as we talked about our flight and I was asked if everything went smoothly at work. Stephanie told me she'd be back soon and then we moved on to talk about mundane everyday things but we still managed to make a joke and laugh.

After about an hour, Linda said she would show Mike and I to the guest house where we would be staying. Spouting off about how she didn't mind us sharing the same room, she lead us away towards the side of the house and to a small cottage like building with sliding glass doors and glass windows covered with white netting curtains. Showing us inside, she told us there was a large bedroom, sitting room, bathroom and a kitchen but that breakfast was served in the house the majority of the time.

Leaving us there to settle in, she asked where our luggage was and one we'd told her, she said she'd send it over later.

She closed the doors behind us and I walked over and sunk down into the sofa with a sigh, my forehead marring in confusion.

"What's with the frown baby?" Mike asked coming over and sitting down beside me. Pulling me into his embrace, I relaxed and revelled in the feel of his touch as I laid my head to rest on his shirt covered pectoral muscle. Playing with the edges of the grey waistcoat he was wearing over the top of his shirt, I mulled over my thoughts and hummed gently when he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, nudging me slightly and encouraging me to tell him.

"I'm just worried. Worried that Vince has something up his sleeve" I confessed, my fingers squeezing the fabric of his clothes tightly.

"What would he have up his sleeve?" Mike asked me and I could hear a hint of amusement to his tone as if he was trying to tell me that I was being foolish and there was nothing to worry about.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that nothing ever comes for free when it concerns my Uncle Vince. Like Ted Dibiase used to say 'Everybody has a price', well with Vince, _everything _has a price. You don't get it unless you pay for it. And I just don't understand what this get together is all about. This 'nice' act he has going on both scares and confuses the hell out of me. He's up to something and I don't know what it is".

"I'm sure everything will be okay. And regardless, I'll be here. You can rely on me Pres" he murmured against my hair. I nodded gently and then pushed myself up.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" I asked, a cheeky glint in my eye as I held my hand out for him to take. He smirked and jumped up, pressing his front against my back. I rocked my hips back against his, receiving a low groan for my effort before he pushed me towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind us.

* * *

Mike and I spent the rest of the afternoon lazing about between the bedroom and the sitting room before Stephanie called us to say dinner was ready. We both took showers, separately this time, before getting dressed and heading over to the main house. I'd chosen a pair of indigo blue jeggings with a side zip and button fastening, a fine-knit grey jumper with a large scoop neckline, cut-out hemline to the back and a draping effect with a pair of grey suede effect 3 inch round toe high heels.

Mike has paired his dark wash jeans with a deep blue shirt; the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an off-white tie which was tied in a loose knot around his neck and a pair of smart dress shoes.

Dinner went smoothly. Everyone was chatting and enjoying themselves and we all tried to keep the topic off of work. I mentioned the fact that my father hadn't showed up yet but it was vaguely passed over that he would be there soon but hadn't quite appeared.

I joined Stephanie, Marissa and Sam for a chat and we talked about the new baby Orton that was due to arrive in a few months, about Marissa and Shane's kids and about Stephanie and Paul's two. And somehow, I felt myself feeling broody and a bit left out but I knew I wasn't ready to make such a big step; neither physically, mentally or emotionally, I didn't know if Mike wanted kids or if we were even thinking about going that far.

I could personally see myself being with him and having kids with him but the result would lie with him and whether he wanted to have kids with me, if at all.

Stephanie eventually steered the conversation in my direction and I talked a little bit about Mike and I but preferring to keep the majority of my private life to myself, considering it was the only luxury I got these days due to living and working with so many people over such a long period of time.

Mike, Randy, Shane, Paul and Vince had all gone to the study for a boys chat and most likely a few rounds of poker while Linda had retired upstairs to her office to do some paper work for her 'Candidacy for Senate'.

* * *

Feeling tired from the travelling, I left the girls and began to head back to the cottage when Mike caught up to me. Grasping my hand in his, he lead me out of the main house and out towards our guest house. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand in mine.

"You didn't have to leave" I told him.

"I know that. But I wasn't having that great of a time. They were talking about business. I thought this was wind-down time, not another oppurtunity to fry my brain with work talk".

I smiled at him "Thanks for being here. I don't know if I'd have gotten through this unscathed if you hadn't been here". He turned towards me just at we reached the cottage and cupped my chin, tilting it up towards him in the moonlight. Bending is head, his mouth fused against mine in a sweet, loving kiss that said everything it needed to.

* * *

Despite my tiredness, I still found myself awake more than 3 hours later as Mike slept peacefully beside me. Rolling over, I quietly kicked the sheets around me and sighed lowly, looking toward the linen curtain covered patio doors and out towards the lights of the pool. _Maybe a swim will help rest my mind_.

Getting up from the bed as quietly as I could, I placed the sheets down without any rustle, watching Mike for signs of him being awake. He was motionless in the bed, breathing heavily as he dreamed deeply.

10 minutes later, I found myself sitting by the side of the pool, my feet swaying gently through the cool water as it lapped at my ankles. The garden was dark, the moonlight shining down through the trees before it was washed away by the lights from inside the pool. I sat quietly and listened to the sounds of the night, owls in the trees and grasshoppers buzzing in the greens of the garden.

Sighing blissfully as the cool water soothed my worries, I stiffened when I heard a crunch behind me and footsteps coming over the grass.

"Can't sleep" Randy's voice washed over me. I shook my head, not turning around to face him "What's on your mind Kid?" Randy asked as he sat down beside me and dipped his feet into the water alongside mine. I turned to look at him as he stared down into the water, a thoughtful expression on his face. The moonlight grazed over his skin, lighting up his features and giving an ethereal look to his normally bronzed skin. He smirked when he realised I was watching him and he turned to look at me.

"Nothing. And everything" I confessed

"That's an awful lot to have going on up in there Preston" he told me and shivered as his voice washed over me. I turned to look back at the water, tucking my hands under my bare legs as I kicked my legs in the pool.

"Yeah but you know me. I've always taken everything on my shoulders Randy".

"Yeah, and you gotta stop doing that. What's bothering you so much you won't share it. If its bad I'll help you".

"Randy..." I said softly and shook my head. _Doesn't get it? The problem is him. And me. Us._

"Preston, please, just tell me what's wrong?" he took pulled my hand out from underneath my leg and clasped it in his own tightly, rubbing his thumb up and down my index finger.

"You can't do that anymore Randy".

"What? I can't touch you anymore?" I could hear the confusion mixed with hurt in his voice.

"Randy...please...I..."

"Stop saying my name like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like...like...fuck I don't know, just stop it" he stammered comicly "It's just the way it sounds, it..."

"Come, swim with me" I turned to him and squeezed his hand a little, urging him to drop the subject and swim. Randy stood up first and pulled me up from the ground, holding me close to him. It was then that I noticed he was shirtless, the shimmer of the water playing over his bare chest. He nodded and I moved away from him, stripping my shorts and wife-beater off, to reveal the white and black tankini I had put on before coming out. Stepping up the water's edge, I dived in, not waiting for Randy.

The water washing over me felt blissful and for moment it gave me freedom from my thoughts. Then I heard the splash as Randy came in after me. Swimming away from him, I kicked out as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back towards him. We surfaced, laughing, but being careful about how loud we were being. I pushed my wet hair back as I held onto his neck and we floated together along the top of the water. Randy's fingers dug into my lower back and my legs framed his sides gently. He pushed the two of us through the water as I clutched onto him, breathing in the deep night air as I stared into his eyes.

Pulling away, I dived down under the water, pulling Randy's hand as I went, tugging him down after me. He followed me and we swam underneath the water side by side, smiling and laughing, making shapes with our hands in the water and dipping down to touch the bottom of the pool.

* * *

Finally we resurfaced and I swam towards the steps of the pool, not needing to check that Randy was behind me. Walking up them, the water ran off me in rivulets, soaking the side of the pool. I walked over to the lounger where I had dropped my towel and picked it up, drying myself gently and then drying the drips from my hair before passing the towel to Randy and letting him dry himself too.

I watched him intently before taking the towel from his outstretched hand when he was done towelling himself.

"Are you worried about what he's gonna think about us?" Randy asked out of the blue, startling me with the off-hand question.

"There is no **us** Randy. There never was" I answered his question before picking up my clothes and then turning to head back to the cottage.

"Preston?" Randy said, his voice low and cracking, his hand grasping my wrist.

"Randy...please...just leave me alone" I pulled my hand away and walked away from him.

* * *

Crawling back into bed beside Mike made me feel like the worst person on the planet. I felt guilty for something I'd done in my past and something that was nothing to do with Mike. I felt like I was betraying him but this was just something that I wanted to forget. Something that was best forgotten. Best for everyone.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ That's another chapter. I don't want to reveal things to soon but I think that you probably all have an idea as to what is going on with Preston. Please keep reading and I hope you enjoy it XxX


	15. What's In The Past

_**A/N:**_ Hello my wonderful readers lol. All your reviews have been amazing and I am so happy you are enjoying this story. The heat is about to turn up from here on out and I hope you like the way this goes. Your questions should be answered pretty shortly. This is just a bit of a bridging chapter to get us up to the next point. Thanks! XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston and Robert McMahon. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this, is purely for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks! X

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

Avoiding Randy over the following few days became increasingly difficult. He always seemed to be around, whether he had Sam with him or not. I spent as much time with Mike as I could, keeping our relationship solid in front of my family.

My dad showed up on the third night we had been staying with the McMahon's. It was in the middle of dinner and he stumbled into the house half drunk with a bottle of tequila hanging from his fingers. He started laughing and tried to get everyone to join in with him but in the end he made a big fool of himself.

As Shane and Vince helped him away to his room, I sat with my head hung shamefully at the table, trying not to let the tears fall down my cheeks. He was such an embarassment to me. With a father like that, no wonder Vince doesn't like the _other_ side of the family. I can't blame him for feeling the way he does, if I could choose my family, Robert McMahon certainly wouldn't be at the top of my picking list.

Mike placed his hand on my thigh and I looked up, my eyes catching his. He tucked his hand under my chin and tilted it up, bringing his mouth down on mine in a sweet kiss. As he pulled away, he pressed a kiss to my cheek and tucked his face into the crook of my neck, wrapping his other hand around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

"Don't get upset babe. Forget about him".

I nodded into Mike's neck, sniffing a little and when I opened my eyes and looked up, Randy was staring directly at me, his eyes a burning blue. His gaze was thought provoking and made me wonder what was going on in that head of his. He licked his lower lip, his arm draped securely around Sam's shoulders as he watched Mike and I.

Pulling back from Mike's embrace, I nodded at him as I stared into his eyes. He wiped his thumb under my eye and caught a teardrop that was yet to fall. I kissed him and then we returned to dinner, finishing off the food in silence before I chose to break the tension in the room by bidding everyone a goodnight as Mike and I left.

* * *

The next day, Mike and I headed into town.

We spent a relaxing day in downtown Greenwich, laughing and joking about everything from people in the streets to things that happened at work. Mike stopped to sign a few autographs and I took some pictures of him with fans before we headed to get lunch.

I ordered soup for starter and hoisin duck on a bed of freshly steamed noodles for lunch. Mike had soup for his starter as well and he ordered a medium-rare steak with roast potatoes and steamed vegetables for his main course. He then forced me to split a strawberry cheesecake with him which I promised to hold it against him for the rest of his days insisting that it was going to make me fat.

Over lunch, Mike reassured me that he wouldn't let my dad bother me over the course of the next few days. He promised he would be there and would make sure my dad didn't step out of line and cause any unnecessary trouble.

As we headed out of the restaurant hand-in-hand, a small boy ran up to Mike and asked him for his autograph. He smiled brightly and bent down to the boy's level and took his piece of paper and signed it as he spoke away to the little boy. He joked with him and laughed and agreed to take a picture with him as well.

I stood in the background and watched as it was going on until something across the street caught my eye.

There, sitting in a glinting black hummer, was Randy Orton. He had the window rolled down and was leaning his chin into his hand as he braced his arm on the window frame. And he was staring right at me. I stared back at him harshly, wishing I had the ability to speak to him with my mind but instead I prayed the glare I was drawing him was enough to make him see that I was beginning to get pretty pissed off.

Mike tugged my hand and brought me back to reality and I turned to see him waving the little boy off.

"You want to head back to the house now?"

"Actually, I was thinking about doing a little shopping and then we could see a movie. We hardly get to spend this much time together without having to worry about work commitments. We should make the most of it" I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my chin against his chest as I stared up at him. He smirked down at me.

"Well, I know what I would like to make the most of our free time doing" he laughed when my mouth dropped open and a little blush crept up my cheeks "But spending time out and about with you sounds good enough for me. Lead the way Sweetheart".

* * *

I picked up some great bargains at the Greenwich Mall before Mike and I headed to the movies. I agreed to go and see _Devil_ even though I was scared of horror films because I felt like I owed him something for dragging him shopping with me.

When we go back to the house, I was still clutching Mike's hand desperately as I replayed the movie over and over in my head. It was just reaching late afternoon but the sun was still quite high in the sky and beating down on top of us. I packed my new clothes and shoes away before changing into a pair of cut-off denim hotpant style shorts, an aqua blue wife-beater and a thin white cotton cardigan.

As I stepped out towards the pool, I noticed Mike was lazing on a lounger near the pool. He'd stripped of his top and was lying under the baking sun in just a pair of knee-length white shorts. Sighing with a grin tugging at my lips, I walked over, my bare feet padding against the soft grass and climbed on top of his lounger, crawling up over him and lying down with my head on his chest. He jumped a little and lifted his arms so that they were around me as he tangled his legs up with mine.

"Hey!" I muttered against his chest.

"Hey yourself" he spoke back and I heard the grin that was tugging at his lips.

"Fancy meeting you here huh?" I joked "I feel like I know you from somewhere" I turned my head and rested my chin on his chest, one hand playing over his firm muscles as I smiled up him.

"Maybe I just look like somebody you know?" he suggested,a smirk adorning his lips. I shrugged and gave a thoughtful expression before changing the subject totally "Have you seen my dad about?"

"Nah! I think Stephanie mentioned he'd disappeared earlier. She didn't seem too concerned".

"Oh well" I laid my head back on his chest "At least he's not causing me any trouble".

"Nope and that's a good thing".

* * *

As Mike and I lay resting under the sun, I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. The feel of Mike's chest slowly rising and falling beneath my chin indicated that he was already asleep. A voice broke through my thoughts and my eyes shot open to see Randy crossing the garden as he spoke to Stephanie who was near the pool. I narrowed my eyes at him before gently removing myself from Mike's embrace. He stirred a little but I was already moving across the garden after Randy.

Stepping inside the kitchen, I heard his footfalls on the steps in the hall. Running after him, I darted up the stairs and spotted him walking into one of the bedrooms. Going after him, I stepped inside and closed the door over. He turned around to face me and looked down at me, his expression softening.

"What the hell are you playing at Randy?" I questioned, breathing fire at the way he was acting. He had no right whatsoever so be following Mike and I about and I was going to make sure he damn well knew that.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't get all coy with me buddy, you don't frighten me Randy. I saw you and I know you saw me. Why are you following me around?"

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"I...I don't know. I just keep thinking about...about what happened".

"Nothing happened!" I protested "Nothing that isn't in the past. Why now? Why not before? Why are you dragging this up now?"

"Because it's always stuck in my head" he raised his voice "I can't get **you** out of my head. Everything that happened. It's on a repeat cycle and I just...I don't know what to do Preston" he said my name desperately "I just keep thinking if..."

"Randy, if we live our lives by the word 'if' then we're not living at all. What if's don't get people anywhere".

"I know that. I'm not a man who regrets things. You know that. But this...this is something that I can't...forget".

"Well you're just going to have to. I'm not dragging up the past just to suit you. The past stays where it should. You've got something good going with Sam, why are you trying to mess it up?"

"I'm not. But Sam doesn't...she isn't..."

"Don't say what I think you're going to say Randy. Don't do this. After everything that's happened and you expect me to just accept that you can't handle what happened. You were the one that made it this way. You wanted it **this way**. And now because it's too hard for you, I'm expected to drop everything to please you?"

"I never asked you to drop everything".

"No, you just want me to drop what makes me happy. You want me to drop Mike" I sighed.

There was silence in the room as I stared at Randy from my place near the door. He had his hand up to his face and was rubbing his temple. He opened his eyes and they flashed that deep shade of blue I've only seen twice in my life.

"You need to tell Mike" he muttered.

"I don't need to do anything. I'm not changing my life to please you. I won't tell him anything.

"Tell me what?" Mike's voice came from behind me and I whipped around to see him standing at the door.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ There's another chapter. I know it was pretty short but it done what it needed to. The answers come next. XxX


	16. Strong Emotions

_**A/N:**_ Hey, thanks for the comments. Glad you are enjoying this. Keep it up. Here comes the truth...well most of it anyway lol XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story, is only for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

The rain painted patterns on the windows, running in rivulets down the window panes. I stared out onto the backgarden, the only sound in the room was mine and Mike's quiet, even breaths. I knew he was waiting on me telling him what was going on but I couldn't seem to bring myself to find the words. I'd never imagined finding myself in this position, always telling myself that he never needed to know about my past with the _WWE_ and with Randy.

All through my life, I'd struggled to open up to people, preferring to keep my private life exactly that: private. I struggled to find someone who would listen to me and take all my problems on board and give me an honest unbiassed opinion. I found it hard to find someone that I could trust and confide in. That was until the day that I met Randy Orton.

He became my sole confidant. I told him things about myself that I couldn't even tell Stephanie. In all aspects, Randy was my soulmate. He knew everything there was to know about me and he took me as I was, flaws and all.

But the only thing he couldn't see was that I loved him. I liked him, I crushed on him, I loved him. Everything I done, revolved around him. Every decision I made was always accompanied by 'What would Randy think?'. My life became based on him, a man who was always lurking deep in my thoughts at some point in time.

And then came the day when he introduced me to Sam and my heart shattered. I saw how happy he was, how happy he was going to be. She was the pefect woman for him. She was everything I could ever have wanted for him. Everything but me.

When they separated briefly, my heart sung with the thought the maybe he had realised that I was there. That I was waiting for him. That I was the one for him.

But that never happened. And when I realised, my feelings would never be reciprocated, I stopped thinking about how Randy would react to my decisions. And I made the biggest one of my life. I went to college. And I cut off all contact with everybody bar Stephanie.

And when I finally reached the point when Randy wasn't in my head anymore, I came back. I was at the point in my life where he didn't matter anymore. Not everything I done was based on him anymore. And I could finally live my life.

"Preston?" I heard low whisper of my name and I could already hear the pain in his voice. The pain that I had kept something from him, something so big that I knew it would change the face of our relationship "Please tell me what's going on?"

"I gave Randy Orton my virginity".

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I walked through the corridors of the arena. I was backstage at a RAW show and I was seeking out my two best friends John Cena and Randy Orton. I pushed my thick black rimmed glasses up my face and passed my hand over the wispy bits of my hair and flicked them back over the top of my head._

_Looking down at my dark blue baggy jeans and black jumper, I was dressed for comfort more than anything. I wasn't exactly the biggest fashion freak and I didn't really keep up with the trends and had better things to worry about than whether to wear polka dots or stripes._

_"Hey Kid, over here" I looked up at the sound of his voice. Smiling as I spotted him and John both resting against some crates in the middle of a corridor. Walking over, I stood next to them before jumping up onto the crate beside John. _

_"Good match?" I asked as I looked Randy over. He had his dark brown hair cropped against his head and his skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat. I flicked my eyes over the tattoo on his arm and up to the one that covered the back of his neck._

_"Yeah, difficult" he panted "But you should know that by now" he smirked at me and I felt a wave of heat rush over me. I told myself not to let him get to me and I wished he didn't make me react like this. I turned to John._

_"Good luck" I told him and tilted my head up to press a kiss to his cheek. His skin was soft under my lips and I smiled against his cheek before pulling away and punching him gently on the arm. He stood up and saluted the two of us before sauntering off towards the gorilla and I moved along the crate to get closer to Randy "Have you heard from Sam yet?" I asked and I watched him as he hung his head gently and shook it. He pursed his lips and then darted his tongue out to lick his lower one._

_"Nah. She's ignoring my calls. I kind of think this is the end of it for us. I don't think we'll come through it" he husked, his voice low and laced with an edge of anger and hurt._

_"I'm sure it'll be fine" I hooked my arm around his and pressed my head against his bicep "I've seen the two of you together and I know you love one another" I supressed my feelings inside as I told him what I knew would make him feel better._

_"I don't know about that so much" he looked over at me and I tilted my head to look up at him. His eyes were deep and I found myself getting lost in them for a few moments before he broke his stare and turned away "You coming out with us after the show?" he asked as he got off the crate and turned to face me. He placed his hands at either side of my legs and stood directly in front of me._

_I dropped my eyes and shook my head "No, I don't think so"._

_My eyes snapped up when I heard him growl low in his chest and I tried not to start laughing. _

_"You better come with us. I'll come and get you from your room about 9, when we're leaving. Be ready" he warned me "Now where's my kiss?" he asked and I felt myself blush, thoughts of reaching up and carding my fingers through his short hair as I kissed his mouth with vigour. He pointed to his cheek and I smiled, moving towards him and pressed my lips to his skin, lingering a little longer than I had with John._

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

_I heard a knocking on the door and I frowned as I looked in the mirror. I checked out what I was wearing, a dress that I had borrowed from Stephanie and had managed to squeeze myself in to. The dress had a black bustier top with thin straps to hold it up and a beige mid-thigh length skirt with a small overlay of material that was lifted and pinned at the hip with a bow and had small silver sparkles on it. I'd put on a light beige cardigan over it and Stephanie had loaned me a pair of little kitten heels to go with the dress. _

_There was another knock and I cringed before grabbing my clutch bag and heading out to the door._

_Reaching for the handle, I felt a nervous tumble in my tummy and I held back for a few seconds "I'll be right there" I told Randy through the door and I heard him grunt from the other side. I turned to look in the mirror once more, checking the my hair was okay. Stephanie had come over earlier and curled it into loose ringlets and made me promise that I would go without my glasses for one night. Reaching up, I slipped them off, blinking awkwardly before placing them in my clutch and closing it again. Rubbing my lips together and taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stared up into Randy's eyes._

_Stepping out the door, I closed it behind me._

_"Ready?" I asked him and stepped around him to start to walk down the corridor. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back, lacing his fingers with mine and I felt my knees turn to jelly and almost give way. _

_"Whoa, slow down Preston" he pulled me around to face him and looked down at me "You look beautiful Sweetheart" he told me and bent to kiss my cheek, causing me to almost have a heart attack on the spot._

_I nodded and then he turned and strolled down the corridor, dragging me behind him and I stumbled over my feet to keep up with him._

_He called for the elevator and we waited in silence before getting in and Randy pressed the 'G' for ground. Letting go of his hand, I stood on the other side of the elevator from him and breathed in the cool air, trying to calm myself down. _

_Suddenly the lift shuddered and I screamed as it came to a stop and the lights when out. Breathing harshly in the dark, I grasped for the railing, my hands scraping against the walls. I could hear Randy on the other side of the lift, breathing and moving and then he was at my side and his arms were around me. I pressed my face into his chest and closed my eyes, my palms braced flat against his chest._

_"It's okay" he told me "I'm here. Don't be afraid". I nodded against his chest and grasped at his shirt with my hands, anything to make me feel safer._

_"Don't leave me" I felt myself saying even though I knew he couldn't exactly go anywhere._

_"I'm right here" he told me back, disregarding the stupid thing I had said. His fingers stroked through my curls and he whispered to me to soothe me and he kept his other arm wound tightly around me._

_And then the lights came back on. But Randy didn't move. He kept me wrapped in his embrace, swallowing me up and protecting me. _

_"Are ya alright in there folks? Sorry about this. We're gettin' it fixed as we speak and we'll have y'all outta there shortly" a southern voice came over the tanoy in the lift "Just sit tight"_

_"We're not exactly going to go anywhere" I whispered to Randy and I felt him chuckle against me. He started to move and I hung onto him, frightened that if he let me go, he would disappear. He moved to the corner and encouraged me to sit down with him which I did. Leaning my head against his chest, he pulled me to his side and continued to stroke my hair and face and whispering to me "I don't want to go out anymore. I think I'll go back to my room after this" I told Randy and he nodded against me "Will you stay with me?" I asked him "I don't want to be alone"._

_He was silent for a few moments before he muttered "Yeah, I'll stay with you" against my hair._

_

* * *

We were stuck in the elevator for a total of 50 minutes and then we had to sit and put it in the hotel report book which took another 30 minutes. _

_Randy took me back upstairs, my hand clasped in his tightly. He asked me if I'd rather stay with him and I told him I would so we headed back to his room. I sat on the bed as he pottered about and told me I should get some sleep. _

_"Have you got something I can wear?" I asked "I don't exactly want to sleep in my dress". He looked over at me and he held my gaze for a good few seconds before he nodded and got me a pair of clean boxers and an old t-shirt. Taking them from him, I smiled and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Sliding down onto the cool tiles, I took a deep breath and prayed the night would be over shortly. _

_What the hell must he think of me? Blushing. Screaming in the elevator. Too scared to be left alone. He must think I'm some stupid little girl who needs to be molly-coddled all the time. No wonder he chose Sam over me._

_Standing up, I stripped my shoes, cardigan and dress off and pulled on the shorts and t-shirt over my underwear. Brushing my fingers through my ringlets, they bounced around my head and I stared in the mirror before splashing some cool water on my face. Folding my clothes, I lifted them and my shoes and left the bathroom, placing them down on the seat that was sitting just outside the bathroom._

_Turning, I expected to find Randy strutting about the room or making something to eat but I found him lying on the bed, having changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and stripped his top off. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly, showing me he'd fallen asleep. I smiled sweetly and lifted a blanket from the bed and a pillow, trotting through to the sitting room and placing them on the sofa. _

_Going back into the bedroom, I watched him for a few seconds before tip-toeing over to the bed and standing over him. Bending down, I placed my hands at either side of him and turned my head, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Pulling back, I smiled at him before I found myself leaning down again and pressing my lips to his gently. _

_He jerked awake and I pulled back, lifting a hand to cover my lips as I stared into his eyes._

_"I'm sorry" I whispered as quietly as a mouse before stepping back and turning to go. Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me back, sitting up. He kissed me, his mouth moving against mine gently. His hands framed my face as I sat down, lowering myself to his level and kissed him back. My body was on fire, emotions running through me, my head getting lighter by the moment. He pulled back, breathing into my mouth, his lips touching mine, his lower lip flicking against mine before he bit it gently, pulling it into his mouth to suckle on it. _

_I felt myself purring in the back of my throat, my hands going to his sides and holding on to him. He kissed me again, pulling me closer wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me against him. I sighed and molded myself to him before he rolled me under him, moving on top of me, kissing me with a renewed effort. I ran my fingers through his hair and opened my mouth for him. His fingers deftly stripped me of my top and his thigh slid between my legs, pressing against my covered core and making me cry out for him. _

_Feelings that I had never experienced were running through me, making me feel delirious and heady with excitement and passion and love._

_Randy Orton took my virginity from me that night. He took my heart, my mind and my body and I gave it all willingly. _

_And then it all fell apart. Sam came back. She wanted them to be together and Randy wanted that too. Which left me with a broken heart and a broken body. It left me feeling used and embarassed that I had let myself get into that situation. And so I ran. I ran and ran and ran, away, to somewhere I didn't have to think about Randy or see him. A place where I didn't have to contend with someone else. A place where I could grow into a woman and not waste my heart on someone who didn't want it._

_**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

I ran my fingers through my blond hair and turned to look at Mike. He was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice strained with the pain I was causing him.

"Because you didn't have to know. Nobody had to know. It was the past. It **is** the past".

"Are you sure about that?" Mike asked "Are you sure there isn't some part of you that still wants Randy? A part of you that hates Sam for having him?"

"No!" I cried out, standing from the bed "I don't hate her. She's my friend".

"But she has the man you've always wanted" Mike snapped at me.

"Yeah, she has the man I wanted. Not the man I want Mike. I want you. I love you".

"Does Sam know?" he asked and I shook my head "How could you not tell her?"

"How could I tell her? It would break her apart and you know it. It would destroy what they have. I might have been the shunned woman so to speak but I am not bitter and I still have some dignity".

"It seems that Randy doesn't if he forced you into telling me".

"I deal with Randy. He's going through what I went through over 3 years ago. And he needs to know how it feels, to want something you can't have. But right now, we need to concentrate on us".

"Us? Mike asked "What makes you think there is an us?"

"Mike, how can you say that?" I cried out at him, stepping towards him but he held his hand up to stop my advance "I love you and I know you love me too".

"But the woman I love doesn't lie to me. I can't deal with this right now. I need to leave. I think this week is over and it's best if I go".

"Please don't go" I stepped closer to him "We need to talk".

"I think we've done all the talking unless there's something else I need to know? Do you and Randy have a secret child? Or were you married? Is there something else?" his voice was rising by the minute.

"No! There's nothing else".

"Good. I need to think about what you've told me. I guess I'll see you at work" he said quietly before leaving the room. I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wishing I could cry but the tears didn't seem to come.

_Why did Randy make me tell him? He didn't have to know!_

Getting up from the bed, I stormed out of the room and down the stairs. I walked through into the kitchen and saw Vince, Linda and Paul all sitting at the counter. The three of them looked up me and smiled widely which I thought was a little strange.

"Have you seen Randy?" I asked.

"Forget that just now. We need to talk" Uncle Vince said to me. I sighed and rubbed my lips together.

"I really need to talk to him".

"And we need to talk to you" Paul said. _Guess this is me getting fired?_

I heard a noise behind me and I turned around to see Randy standing there with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low.

"I hope you're happy" I told him "Mike's gone. Why did you make me tell him? What the fuck was the point in spoiling everything Randy? Why?"

"What is going on here?" Vince's booming voice came from behind me.

"Nothing" I spun around on my heel "What is it you want? You want to fire me or something? Why not, just make my day even better!" I raged at him, knowing I wasn't really angry at him.

"Calm down Preston" Aunt Linda told me.

"No Preston. I do not want to fire you. As you know, your father was here. Well, he's gone now".

"And?" I asked shrugging.

"Gone for good. He won't be bothering you again" Paul added.

"What did you do?" I asked them, turning around as I looked between Randy, Paul, Linda and Vince.

"I invited him here to tell him to stay out of your life Preston. I don't want him to have anything to do with you".

"What?" I asked, my mind racing from everything that had happened.

"The only reason he was here was so I could get rid of him. Now I know that you think I invited him here as part of some plan I've concocted against you, which isn't true. I know, we've never seen eye-to-eye but I'd like to change that. You're my neice and you're my blood. And if you want, I'd like you to be a McMahon".

_I'd like you to be a McMahon_

_You'll never be a McMahon_

_I'd like you to be a McMahon_

_You'll never be a McMahon_

_I'd like you to be a McMahon_

_You'll never be..._

"What?"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ There's the truth chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review

Okay, so I am sitting on a big-beyond-big 'Nexus' story right now. If you want to read it, vote on my poll on my profile and let me know what to write next. Thanks! XxX


	17. This Is Closure

_**A/N:**_ Hey, thanks for the great reviews, they always bring a smile to my face. Enjoy this next chapter, I might update a couple of times over the next few weeks as I've got some time off for my birthday so y'all might be lucky to get a few updates lol XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_. I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives and anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone.

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

I looked between the four people other than myself that were present in the kitchen, a look of sheer shock on my face. I could hardly piece together the words that had come out of Vince's mouth let alone try and process them in my head. _What?_

My thoughts seemed to take a few moments to catch up to real-time and what he had said finally sunk into my brain.

"I don't...I..." I stumbled over my words, wrapping my arms around myself as I felt a sudden chill go through my bones. I turned to look at Randy - his eyes were about as understandable as usual. He rubbed his lips together, his body still pressed against the doorframe. I sighed and found that my heart was throwing up the feelings that I had buried so long ago.

My brain seemed to join in and soon I was thinking about what might have been, had Randy and I gotten together, had we taken it any further than that one night - that one special night we'd had.

A blush rose to my cheeks as I thought about the feelings he'd evoked from me that night.

"I don't really know what to say. I can't think about this right now, I've got far too much on my mind. I just... I think I need to lie down" I left the kitchen without another word, stepping out into the garden, letting the cool draft of breeze and spray of the rain wash over me.

As I reached the small cottage that Mike and I had shared, I felt myself almost breaking inside. My insides ached, my stomach clenching with fear and anger, anger at myself, but no tears came. I fell face first onto the bed and closed my eyes, trying to block the world out.

_**

* * *

RANDY'S POV**_

Watching Preston leave the house, my gut ached with the pain that I knew I was causing her. _Why did I have to open my big mouth?_

I already knew the reason why. I couldn't keep it to myself. It was killing me inside, to watch her and see her with Mike and not have her know how I felt about her. But in telling her, I've now ruined her relationship, made her even unhappier than she ever was.

She hates me. And she's probably right. She has every right to hate me with every fibre of her being.

I knew she was in love with me. Even before that night. I knew it, I could see it, and hell everyone else could too. But she was just so young, so naive, just starting out. I had seen so much already and I wanted something else, someone else.

Another time and another place? Except that that didn't work either. She wanted me but I turned her away. And now that I want her, she's in love with someone else which drives me so fucking crazy with anger, jealousy and fear. I'm so scared to lose her from my life again, she means the world to me. Aside from my daughter, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

But I've got Sam. Beautiful, sweet, sexy, perfect Sam. So perfect for me but not Preston.

And I've got another baby on the way. Another girl. Another baby to love and protect. Another baby to remind me that I've not got Preston.

_**

* * *

PRESTON'S POV**_

The rain was still battering down, hammering against the roof of my little cottage and drenching the garden, turning it into a lake. I stood by the window and watched the rain patter down, my thoughts zooming off in all different directions.

I saw his shadow pass the window and I turned to check the clock, seeing it was late in the evening, 7.45pm to be exact.

With a shaky breath, I made my way to the front door of the cottage and opened it, catching him with his fist ready to knock. I licked my dry lips as I took in his shivering, wet frame, his clothes sticking to his body with rain even just from the short journey he'd taken from the house to my cottage.

I ran back inside the cottage and grabbed some towels, returning to find him still standing at the door.

"Get in here!" I snapped impatiently. He seemed frozen to the spot for a few seconds before he stepped in awkwardly and shut the door behind him. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him over to sit down and wrapped a large towel around his shoulders. Rubbing my hands in circles, I tried to dry the rain off of him. Sticking another towel over his head, I dried him off and wiped his face and neck free from the water.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. He swallowed thickly.

"It's hardly a suitable question to ask Preston, you didn't tell me either" he answered, his voice laced with an undertone of anger.

"It is not the same thing Randy. I was young, inexperienced, I was just a kid".

"And now?"

"And now...and now the roles are reversed. But you're not a kid, Randy, you are a grown man. You've had a long time to tell me. You could have told me before I fell for Mike". I ran a hand through my long hair, smoothing it back over the top of my head.

"I didn't know how serious things were with the two of you. Hell, I didn't know how seriously I felt for you. If this is how you felt, how did you keep it from me?".

I smiled sadly.

"With lots and lots of chocolate" I told him and he tilted his head "And willpower. Comfort food and the need to not hurt you".

"You're braver than I am. I tried" he husked "But you just got under my skin. You've always been under my skin Kid".

"You cannot go on like this Randy. Your wife is sleeping in the house and you are over here, confessing love to me. You need to take care of her and those babies". Inside it still hurt me to think he'd been with someone else and had babies with someone else.

Sometimes, I think about how Alanna and the new baby would have looked had they been **our** kids.

"I love Sam" he sat forward with his face in his hands "God, I love her so much. But I don't know how to be with her. I don't want to hurt her but I don't know if I can stop it".

"It's simple Randy. You have to let go" I told him.

He sat back, turning to look at me. His eyes implored me to tell him how. Tell him how to live through this.

"How?" he asked, his voice low, controlled but I could sense the hint of anger, hurt and sadness beneath it.

I held his gaze. Lifting one hand, I ran it over the top of his now dry head and my fingers smoothed over his shorn hair, pulling him towards me. Kissing him was like coming home, his lips moved against mine in all too familiar dance that I remembered so well.

My other hand joined the one of his head and I framed his face, whining softly as his tongue slipped along the seam of my lips, begging for me to let him in.

He pushed me back on the sofa, as I opened my mouth to his questing tongue and I tangled my own with his. He crawled over me, his wet body pressing down on top of mine and I felt the breath rush from my lungs.

Grabbing the hem of his sopping shirt, I pulled it up over his head and he broke the kiss to help me pull it off. Dropping it to the floor, he looked down at me before kissing me again. My hands attached to his arms, tracing those 'to-die-for' muscles and tattoos that were patterned across his skin.

I felt his hand creeping under my shirt, smoothing over my stomach and cupping the underside of my breast. He kissed my neck, biting at the skin there and my mouth dropped open at the feel of him pressed against me. He pushed his wet jean clad thigh between my legs and I rocked against it, trying to ease the pressure that was building between my thighs.

"God...Randy..."I moaned softly into his ear "Please..."

"Please what?" he asked, his teeth pulling my ear-lobe gently.

"I want to feel you" I breathed out. Using his two hands, he pushed my top up and over my head, his eyes taking in my body. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious, being with Randy was different from anyone I'd ever slept with. To me, he was still this god-like creature that was to be worshipped and somehow, I felt less-than-worthy of being with him.

Attempts to cover myself were stopped when Randy grasped my wrists with one large hand and held them above my head.

"Don't" he told me and I knew there was no room for argument. My breasts were pushed up and out even more now thanks to my position and Randy's eyes took them in before he buried his face between them, licking, kissing and sucking at my skin. With his other hand he slipped my bra off of me and then pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, suckling me, my hips rising against him as I ground down against his thigh even more.

My breathing became laboured as his lips traced a pattern across my skin and my heart beat a furious tattoo against my chest.

He licked along the waistband of my jeans and he finally let go of my hands to undo the button and zipper my jeans, his hands grasping the back of them and tugging them down over my bum, thighs and feet as he dumped them on the floor.

Randy placed a warm kiss against the side of my knee and the with all my strength, although I admit Randy probably let me, I pushed him up and moved on top of him. Kissing him, my hair hung down between us as I pulled it over one shoulder, tickling his chest. I felt his hands on my spine, splaying across my back, his thumb dipping slightly beneath the edge of my lacy hotpants.

Sliding down, I used one of my hands to unbutton his jeans and fly and I kept my other hand linked with his own as he pressed our hands against my side now, whilst his other tangled in my hair.

Pulling his wet jeans down, I tugged them off with his help and kicked them to the floor before kissing his stomach. Sliding my tongue along his skin, I felt his stomach jump and I knew he was ticklish. Smirking against his skin, I ran my tongue down the dip in his hip before sliding my hand into his boxers and cupping him. Running my hand up and down his length, I heard him gasp as I freed him from his confines. Blowing cool air across the tip of his dick, he was hard and waiting for me. His shaft was long and smooth, curving at the perfect angle from a thatch of dark brown curls. There was a purple vein running along the underside of his length and I brushed my fingers over it, feeling him throb in my hand. The tip of dick was an angry purpley-red colour and was already leaking pre-cum.

Taking a tentative lick, I wrapped my lips around the tip, suckling it and smirking when he gasped. Sliding my lips down his shaft, I took as much of him as I could, curling my tongue around him. Pulling back, I breathed through my nose and suckled the head again, tasting the salty pre-cum and swallowing it with ease. Both of Randy's hands were now buried deeply into my hair and he thrust his hips up gently, his cock sliding in and out of my mouth at a slow pace. Taking control, I pushed him back down, before taking his length in my mouth again. Holding his hip with one hand, I used my other to fondle his balls, feeling him jump when I pressed my thumb against that spot halfway between his arse and dick. I could feel Randy throbbing in my mouth and I flicked my tongue against the underside of him, scraping my teeth against his shaft.

That seemed to be his undoing as he pulled me off him and up towards him. He kissed me furiously, his hips bucking up against me. His hands slipped down my body and he grasped my hot-pants, tugging at them. I gasped, opening my mouth as he kissed me, when he ripped the scrap of material from my body and threw it to the floor.

I kissed him back, giving as good as I got and reached down, stroking him with my hand, guiding him towards me. Sliding down experimentally, I felt his head slide inside me and I groaned into the kiss before pushing my hips down and impaling myself. Randy's eyes opened wide and he growled in his chest as I threw my head back, my nails scraping against his chest.

He moved quickly, his thrusts coming hard and fast, stroking my walls with his hard dick. I lifted my hips above him, meeting his thrusts halfway as I struggled for breath and my hair became matted to my face.

"Fuck...Randy..." I moaned and he gave a particularly hard thrust in answer to me. His hands cupped my hips and he controlled the pace and the force behind his thrusts, pushing me up and down on top of him.

I could feel myself getting nearer and when the crest broke within me, I almost sobbed with relief but Randy kept thrusting through my orgasm as I spasmed around his length, coating him with my juice. He gave a few shallow thrusts and then a deep one before he growled in his throat and I felt hot spurts of liquid shoot inside me, coating my walls in thick, white cum. He flopped back down, spent as he still cradled my hips and I fell forward and rested on his heaving chest.

He breathed my name out and I listened to his heart beating.

"This is closure Randy. You know that" I told him, not looking up.

"I love you" he breathed out, his hands stroking over my back, my skin covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I know you do" I told him as I closed my eyes over.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ There you go. I was teetering on an edge writing this. I didn't know whether I should have wrote about them sleeping together or not. I was just going to have Preston walk away but I thought this seemed like the best route for the characters. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't kill me because Randy technically cheated on Sam :( Please read and review and *Remember about the poll on my profile* XxX


	18. Stereotypical Goodbye

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope you are still enjoying this story and don't kill me for what I done. It's just the way the story has to go. Enjoy this chapter and keep me updated with feedback. Thanks XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_. I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

For Randy and I to fully move on from one another, I had to give him closure. I'd been fascinated by the man for a good portion of my life and I'd only ever had the chance to be with him once. He was now going through exactly what I'd been through over 3 years ago and I knew he needed something to hold on to.

I don't condone what I did but it was best for everyone. I love Sam and I would never hurt her, which is why I slept with Randy. It might sound horrible and twisted but in my mind it makes sense. Because I know Randy loves her and he'll be happy with her now.

Closure didn't turn out to be as simple as I thought it would be, considering Randy kept me up most of the night, screwing me into the sofa.

When I woke the next morning he was still sleeping. The sun was creeping in through the blinds and I sat up, wincing and rubbing my head. Standing, I walked naked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed and then came back out. Randy was still sleeping as I stood in the kitchenette and pulled my wet hair into a unkempt bun, watching him.

Picking up a piece of paper and a pen, I started to write, setting a furious pace before I picked up the phone and dialled.

* * *

Bending to press a kiss to Randy's cheek, I smiled down at him before turning to pick up my bag. There was a quiet knock on the door and I strode over to answer it. Opening it and peaking my head around the door, I grinned at Paul standing there. Stepping out, I closed the door quietly behind me and we started to walk across the wet grass towards the front of the house.

I carried my bag, refusing to let Paul take it. We clambered into his black pick-up truck and he careered out of the driveway.

"Did I see what I think I saw back there?" Paul asked as he drove along the deserted freeway towards the airport. I stared out of the window, pushing my chin into my hand as I braced my elbow on the edge of the window.

"What did you see?" I asked, not turning to look at him.

"Pres..." I heard him sigh "Was Randy with you?" his voice was laced with concern and I knew he was just looking out for me.

"I told you I knew what I was doing. Everything is fixed and it's going to be okay?" I swallowed hard.

"Will you be okay?" he asked and I finally looked over at him. He flicked his eyes between me and the road, taking the cut-off for the airport.

"Of course, this is me you're talking to. I've come through worse than this right?" I smiled but I could tell he knew I didn't mean it.

"Preston?" he shook his head, pulling up towards the airport "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to do this Paul. I need some space and so does everyone else".

"And by that I assume you mean Mike? When did he leave?"

"Ummmm...yesterday. I think...it's over" I bit my lip, forcing the tears back down. I would let them come out later but not in front of Paul "I need you to give these to Stephanie, Vince and this one to Mike whenever you see him. It's really important they get them and if anyone asks you haven't seen me, I don't need you getting into shit for giving me a ride to the airport".

"Mind if I ask what these are?" he pocketed the letters.

"The one for Mike is private. The one for Vince is a letter of explanation and my refusal to take the McMahon name. And my resignation for Steph".

"Resignation?" his voice rose two ocataves "No way. I won't let you walk out on this job Preston. I refuse..."

"Paul, you can't stop me. This is my choice. This is best for everyone. Trust me".

"I trust you, you know that. You know that I consider you like one of my own Preston. Which is why I can't sit by and watch you do this".

"It's the only thing I can do!" I yelled at him "What do you want me to do Paul? Stay and watch my life wash down the drain".

"Watch your life wash down the drain? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I've lost everything. I've lost my friendship with Randy and I've lost Mike. He's gone, he doesn't want me back. Just let me go, let me break away from this. I need to do this".

He gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"You know that I'll support you in whatever you do. Go if you think it's right".

"Thank you" I told him, leaning over to give him a hug, burying my face into his shoulder when he wrapped his big arms around me and hugged me back "Thanks for everything".

"You're welcome" he kissed my hair "Good luck and make sure you keep in touch".

"I'll see you soon" I pulled back from him and got out the car, grabbing my suitcase and pulling it out the car before slamming the door shut and walking into the airport, not looking back.

* * *

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

I stepped off the plane feeling the puffy, tired and emotionally devastated. My eyes were sore from the crying I'd done on the plane and I was generally tired.

When Matt's arms wrapped around me, I felt everything just fall away from me again and I sobbed into his shoulder. He lead me out of the airport to his car and I sat in the passenger seat and cried myself into a fitful sleep.

When I woke up, I was in Matt's house in Cameron, North Carolina. I'd called on him because I knew my whereabouts wouldn't get back to anyone in the _WWE_ and I would be safe to rest and recuperate for a while in peace.

He didn't ask me anything that he knew I wouldn't answer and he told me he was there when I was ready to talk about what had happened.

* * *

_**RANDY'S POV**_

Sitting on the sofa in the McMahon's house, I stared at the slip of paper in my hand. Turning it over and over, I was biding my time to open it. I knew it was from Preston, I'd recognise her handwriting anywhere, besides Paul had spoken to me and told me she'd left. I'd found the letter on the counter in the kitchen of her cottage. He gave me some friendly advice and told me listen to whatever was in the letter.

With a deep breath, I tore the letter open and threw the envelope down. Unfolding the slip of paper, I read it. I rubbed my lips together before I found them breaking out into a smile mixed with tears that I was trying to fight back.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Sam came over when she heard me sniffling a little. She was so beautiful, standing at 7 months pregnant, a cotton summer dress hugging her bump, her dark brown hair flowing down over he shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm okay" I smiled "I love you" I pulled her close to me, resting my cheek against her baby bump, listening to our unborn daughter. She stilled for a moment before he hands dragged over the top of my sheared head.

"I love you too" she told me, hugging her arms around my head.

I looked down at my hand, the letter still held tightly in my fingers.

_LOVE HER RANDY XOX_

That was what the letter said. With a final smile, I folded it and shoved it in my pocket, wrapping my arms around Sam tighter.

_**

* * *

STEPHANIE'S POV**_

"Where did you get the letter Paul?" I questioned Paul. He'd handed me a letter, saying Preston had given it to him to pass on to me "When did she leave?"

"I don't know" he shrugged "She gave me the letters this morning and that was the last I seen her".

A gut feeling told me that he was lying but I didn't question him on it. I simply took the letter and retreated to my Mom's office and sat down in her chair.

Fingering the paper, I tore it open, unfolding it and reading it.

_STEPHIE,_

_I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE THE STEREOTYPICAL GOODBYE LETTER BUT I DON'T KNOW ANY OTHER WAY TO WRITE THIS. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AS MY SISTER. YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE OPPORTUNITY YOU'VE GIVEN ME. YOU'VE OPENED MY EYES TO THE WORLD AND HELPED ME GROW UP IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE. I FEEL LIKE I'VE FINALLY FOUND OUT WHO I AM. I AM PRESTON CARMICHAEL AND I'M HAPPY WITH THAT._

_BUT I'VE MADE MY BED AND NOW I HAVE TO LIE IN IT. MIKE'S GONE, IT'S OVER AND HE DOESN'T WANT ME BACK. I'VE RUINED MY FRIENDSHIP WITH RANDY AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING OFF AND QUESTIONING HIM, HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THIS, THE SAME AS YOU. _

_LOOK AFTER PAUL AND THOSE KIDDIES. MY OFFICIAL RESIGNATION IS ATTACHED TO THIS LETTER._

_LOVE YOU SISTER AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON. LOVE PRESTON XOX_

I sighed as I put the letter down on the table and then looked up at Paul. I had a tear rolling down my cheek and it dripped onto my top.

"She's really gone then?" I asked and he nodded

"She knows what's best for her baby, you've got to let her do this".

"I know".

_**

* * *

VINCE'S POV**_

The letter from Preston was still sitting unopened on my desk. I stared at it as if it was something evil but I couldn't bring myself to open it. Paul had told me she'd left early this morning without a word to anyone. He gave me the letter and told me she wanted me to have it. I gave a sigh before opening the letter.

My fingers fumbled with the two pages of paper and I scanned my eyes over the words.

_DEAR UNCLE VINCE,_

_WELL, THIS MIGHT SEEM LIKE A UNUSUAL THING TO GET FROM ME BUT I THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW HOW I FELT. WE'VE NEVER SEEN EYE-TO-EYE, THAT MUCH WE BOTH KNOW BUT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THE BEST OF ALL._

_THROUGH WORKING WITH YOU, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF. STEPHANIE, PAUL, RANDY, JOHN AND MIKE HAVE HELPED ME TO DO THIS, TO GROW UP AND DISCOVER WHO I AM._

_I AM HAPPY AS PRESTON CARMICHAEL. I DON'T NEED TO BE A MCMAHON TO SUCCEED IN THIS WORLD. I HAVE GIVEN STEPHANIE MY RESIGNATION AND AS YOU KNOW I'VE LEFT. THIS IS WHAT IS BEST FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED. YOU MIGHT NOT KNOW OR UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE DONE WHICH IS A GOOD THING BUT PLEASE KNOW THAT YOU'VE GIVEN ME A NEW PERSPECTIVE ON MY LIFE. _

_I'LL NEVER FORGET THE TIME THAT I'VE WORKED IN THE WWE. IT HAS BEEN THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE._

_BUT IT'S TIME I MOVED ON._

_I'M SURE YOU'LL SEE ME AGAIN...ONE DAY_

_THANKS_

_PRESTON CARMICHAEL XOX_

I dropped the letter on to the table and sat back in my chair, rubbing my forehead with my hand.

_Why did I let this stupid family feud go on for so long. My god-damn pride got in the way and it has made my niece think that I have always hated her. What an idiot I've been_.

_When will I stop letting my head rule over my heart?_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone. Hope you liked it XxX


	19. From The Shadows

_**A/N:**_ Heeeeyyyy! How's everyone doing? I loved the reviews on the last chapter, mega thank you to everyone who reads or reviews my stories. Check out my new Sheamus one-shot called 'Wear Your Sin Like A Prize'. Enjoy this next chapter XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I don't own anything affiliated witih the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone! :D Thanks!

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

The wind whipped through my hair that wasn't covered by the helmet, blowing it back over my shoulders as I screamed my throat raw with exhilaration. I whipped into the air, the powerful, rumbling engine of the bike gripped between my thighs. Turning the handles, I landed safely on the mud, continuing to ride around the dirt-track without a care in the world.

Jeff was riding up ahead of me and he looked back, signalling to me that we were going to head off to the side and bring the bikes to a stop. I followed him, killing the engine as I brought down the kickstand for the bike. Pulling the helmet off, I grinned widely at him, my eyes bright and excited for the first time since I got here.

"That was ah-mazing" I grinned, running my fingers through my long blond hair "I've never felt a rush like it" I felt my heart beating a furious pattern inside my chest, thumping against my breastbone with adrenaline.

He smirked at me, combing his short hair back with his fingers "Yer just gettin' the hang of it, wait until ye get to do tricks, it's mind blowin'" he hooked his helmet over the the handle bars of his bike before dismounting it as I followed him. We pushed the bikes along the side of the dirt-track, talking about riding.

"Ye look like yer feelin' better anyway?" he asked me as we wheeled the bikes back into his shed. I threw a dust sheet over my bike and unzipped the leather jacket he'd given me for riding.

"I suppose I am. I've not really got anything on my mind to worry about. With my decision to refuse the McMahon name and resigning, I lost all my worries and now I'm getting the chance to just be me and not worry about what anyone else thinks".

"That's the way it should always be" he hung the helmets up and shucked off his own jacket, throwing it onto a hook next to the helmets. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we left the shed "Ye shouldn't care what anyone thinks about you? No one's opinion but yer own matters" he winked at me when I looked at him.

"I know but truthfully, anyone who says they don't care what people think is a liar. At the end of the day, you can live your life by whatever motto you see fit, but as a basic human characteristic, we all seek the approval of others".

"When did you get so smart?" he ruffled my hair, his voice mocking me. I ducked away from him and jabbed him in the side of the ribs, breaking into a run and taking off for the house, taunting him by running backwards.

"Can't catch me, loser" I giggled and turned back around to run faster. I heard him running behind me and I laughed, speeding in up in order to beat him.

I panted as we both raced up the steps of Matt's house, Jeff jumping up and down in victory as he overtook me at the last second now.

"Who's the loser now?" he picked me up, spinning me around and carrying me into the house, kicking the door shut behind us "Matty...ya home? I brought you a gift" he joked.

Matt came trailing into the room, his face serious, the phone glued to his ear. He looked up at us and we took the hint to be quiet. Jeff put me down but kept me pulled against him, his chest against my back, his elbows leaning on my shoulders.

Matt held the phone out towards me.

"Preston" he sighed "Mike's on the phone". I felt Jeff's arms leave my shoulders and he stepped back. Matt put the receiver in my hand and I found I was shaking when I couldn't hold it still. They both left the room and I took a deep breath before putting the handset to my ear.

"H..hello?" I asked nervously, gulping loudly.

"Preston?" Mike asked and I grinned at hearing his voice despite the cicumstances.

"Uh-huh" I told him, feeling like a little kid on Christmas. Hearing his voice was the best present I could ever ask for but I was more than curious about how he knew where I was and how to get a hold of me "How did you find me?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"You kept the same number" I imagined him smirking at this "I've been calling you for the past few hours non-stop. You didn't answer but Matt did" he mused "Eventually that is".

"I...yeah" I scratched the back of my head "I was out riding with Jeff".

He was silent for a few moments.

"Riding?" he asked.

I laughed nervously "Yeah, dirt-bikes. So what's so important that you had to speak to me? I mean considering the way we left thi..."

"Sam's in labour" Mike cut me off.

"What?" I asked, the colour draining from my face "When? Where? How?"

"She's here in Florida with Randy. I thought you might like to know since no one else can get a hold of you. I...well...I...thought..."

"Thank you for phoning me. It means a lot Mike".

"I knew you would want to know...so...yeah..." he trailed off lamely and I bit my tongue, furious at myself for causing him so much pain and putting us in the situation that we were in.

"Is she okay?"

"She's not having the best time. She's only been in labour for about 6 hours but she's asking for you".

"She's asking for me?" I swallowed thickly.

"Yeah she is" Mike confirmed "Do you think you can get down here?"

"I can try. Yeah, I'll come down. Will you be there?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah, I'm here" he told me and I let out a breath of relief "Will you get here soon?"

"I'll drive down as soon as I can leave. I'll be there" I told him. I heard him mumble something to someone at the other side before he spoke to me again "Okay, I...I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Okay...ummmm...bye" I replied awkwardly.

"Bye!" he hung the phone up and held the reciever against my chest, a large sigh leaving my lips.

"Everythin' alright?" Jeff came in, Matt trailing behind him.

"Yeah, I guess. Sam's in labour, she's asking for me. I told Mike I'd go down" I stared blankly at the stairs.

"Ya better get yer ass in gear and get goin' then" Matt grinned at me "You can do this Preston".

"Can I?" I asked, chewing on my lower lip.

"Ye can" Jeff told me "Take my car" he threw the keys to his black _Chevrolet Corvette C5_. I hugged him before running upstairs to pack my bags, throwing them down the stairs and smiling as Jeff and Matt loaded everything into the car.

I dressed in a pair of dark low-rise straight leg jeans, a blush coloured satin-twill halter-neck top with a draped front and low V-back, a pair of thigh high black suede boots; pulled up over my jeans, and a black suede trimmed leather jacket.

Walking carefully to the car, I sat in the driver's seat, closing the door and rolling the window down. Matt and Jeff leaned down to the window and I kissed both of their cheeks.

"Thanks for everything, you've been the best. Wish Beth all the best with the pregnancy, you'll be a great Dad and I can't wait to meet little Ruby" I smiled "Keep in touch" he nodded "And you" I pointed at Matt "You've been my lifesaver Matty, I couldn't have gotten through this without you" he chucked me gently under the chin with his fist as I said this "I love you" I smiled "In a totally friendly, non-relationship, special kind of way". I kissed his cheek again before starting the car and roaring out of the driveway, watching them in the rearview mirror, my stomach clenching with anticipation as I began my drive down to Florida.

Over the past two months, I'd spent my time living with Matt in Cameron. He'd been gracious enough to offer me his spare room in return for helping him out with _The Hardy Show_.

I'd spent my time, coming up with new ideas for the show, helping out at GCI and learning how to ride dirt-bikes with Jeff. Beth and I had made fast friends and I now considered her one of the people I could talk to easily. I was amazed at how happy she and Jeff were and I couldn't be more excited to meet their little girl.

The _WWE_, Mike, Randy, Sam, Steph and Vince have all been the furthest things for my mind. I tried not to think about what I had done and how I hurt so many people and focussed on the fact that I'd brought Randy and Sam back together and that they'd be happy, even if it meant that I'd sacrificed my relationship with Mike.

Now that I was heading back, everything was flooding back into my brain and Mike was taking over my thoughts. He'd been so good to me, treated me in the best way possible, loved me and I had gone and broken his heart.

_Stupid Preston! Stupid, stupid Preston!_

I slammed my hands on the padded steering wheel of the car as I sat in traffic lights. I braced my elbow against the window and kept one hand on the wheel, waiting for the lights to change to green. My fingers braced against the side of my face as I thought back to the phone-call with Mike.

It must have been so diffcult for him to make that call, for him to speak to me after what I'd done. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much of his pride that that call had cost him, nor could I imagine what was going through his head as he spoke to me.

_Probably how much he hates me. That's what would have gotten him through that call_.

* * *

Around 10 hours later, I was driving through Tampa. I knew the hospital that they'd be at, the private one that the _WWE_ always used, I just hope that I hadn't missed them.

It was dark in Florida as I pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot of the hospital. I looked up at the building, taking a deep breath before stepping out of the car and walking across towards the hospital.

"Preston?" I heard someone's voice and I turned to see Randy step out of the shadows. He had a cigarette in his hand and he looked at me before stubbing it out.

"Randy" I breathed out, stepping up to him and hugging him tightly. I wound my arms around his neck and held onto him, glad to see him. His arms bound around my body and he held me against him.

"It's good to see you" he whispered to me.

"You've no idea" I chuckled as I pulled back "I got here as quickly as I could. How's Sam?" I smiled as Randy beamed when I mentioned her name.

"She's resting. It's a girl" he grinned at me "Rebbecca!" his eyes were alight with pride and excitement. I hugged him again, a giddy feeling in my stomach.

"Oh my god! Congratulations. Can I see her?" I gripped his forearms excitedly. He nodded at me and lead me inside the hospital.

"You look amazing by the way" he mentioned as we stepped into the elevator "How did you know where we were?" he added as we rode up towards the maternity unit.

I bit my lower lip nervously "Mike called me actually. He told me about Sam and I drove down right away".

"We all tried to get a hold of you, you know, over the past two months. I guess you didn't want to be found" his eyes narrowed on mine as if he was hurt by this realisation.

"I thought it was best Randy. You needed space to get your family back together and I needed space from, like, everything. I...well...I went to Cameron, stayed with Matt and Jeff. They really helped me out, got me through this" we exited the elevator and Randy lead me down the corridor.

He opened a door at the end and I stepped inside after him, smiling at the sight of a sleepy looking Sam. She was awake, sitting up in bed and she beamed when she saw me. I rushed over, bending down to her level to hug her.

"Oh god! It's so good to see you Preston. I can't believe you're here" she held me tightly.

"Congratulations babe" I smiled at her, pulling back. I walked over towards the crib in the corner of the room, peaking into to see the sleeping pink bundle, wrapped in a white blanket "She's absolutely gorgeous" I grinned, touching my fingers to her cheek gently "Another Orton" I sighed as I took a seat next to Sam's bed.

"Thank you. When did you get here?"

"Just now, I drove down from Cameron today" I looked over at Randy who was leaning against the wall, his shoulder pressed in tightly, staring down into the crib.

"You drove all the way from North Carolina?" Sam's voice rose a few octaves "You must be exhausted".

"I'm a little tired" I grinned as I yawned "I'll need to get a hotel room so I can get some sleep before I head back up".

"You're going back?" Randy's deep tones reached my ears and I turned to look at him and nodded. He stared at me, his eyes conveying how he felt about that.

"You look great by the way" I turned back to Sam as she spoke to me "What've you been doing all this time?"

"Spending time with Matt and Jeff, helping out at Shannon's tattoo studio, writing some things for _The Hardy Show_, riding dirt-bikes" I added wryly at the end.

"Tattoos? _The Hardy Show_? Dirt-bikes?" Sam laughed "What have you done with Preston Carmichael?"

"I'm still here" I rubbed my lips together "Just experiencing some new things".

"Well, North Carolina seems to have done wonders for you, you're glowing" she grinned at me.

"I just felt so carefree. I didn't have anything to worry about, you know, put my thoughts about Mike and Stephanie and Vince out of my head" _And you, Randy _ I added silently. I met Randy's eyes as I spoke and he nodded almost imperceptibly at me.

"Have you spoken to Mike?" Sam asked me and I turned back to her.

"Ummm...no I haven't" she sighed as I spoke.

"He told me what happened" Sam commented "Such a shame" she shook her head.

"He did?" Randy and I asked at the same time, turning to her. Her eyes widened as we both asked the same question before I added "What did he say to you?"

"Just that you had that big argument and that he didn't think that you two would be able to work it out. What did you fight about?" she asked, imploring me to tell her.

_I really wish I could tell you Sammy but it would break your heart_

"Oh...well...it was...it was about work and you know family and what not. I think it was blown out of proportion but I guess some things just aren't meant to be".

"I'm sorry honey, you seemed so happy together" she mused.

"We were. I'm sure we can be friends. Anyway, I should let you get some sleep and I really need to be doing the same, get myself into a hotel" I stood from the seat.

"Here" I turned to Randy as he approached me "We've got a room at _The Brisbane_ with everyone else. Not much use in me having it, I'll be staying here with Sam" I smiled as he grinned at Sam over my shoulder "You take it. It's booked for 3 days but Vince gaves us time off and I think we'll head back to St Louis for a while".

I hugged him, burying my face into his shoulder "Thanks for everything" I whispered "I love you" I added, my mouth pressed tightly against his ear so that Sam wouldn't hear.

"I know you do" he returned the sentiment that I had spoken to him on the last night we were together. I pulled back and took one last look at baby Rebbecca before hugging Sam as well "Make sure you keep in touch" Sam warned me "No more disappearing!"

"I promise, I won't" I grinned at her and then left, giving them another smile as I left the room.

* * *

I returned to Jeff's car and sat in the passenger seat, my fingers gripping the steering wheel. _I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I feel better now that I've seen Randy. I know that nothing will ever be the same as it was between us but I know now that I can handle being around them, if need be_.

"I need some sleep" I told myself and turned the key, the engine revving to life.

When I got to the hotel, it was very late and I was very tired. I stopped by reception to let them know that I would now be staying in Mr Orton's room and will the flash of my _WWE_ I.D card that I still kept on me for sentimental reasons, they changed the name without a whisper of question.

I took the elevator up to the 4th floor, my feet killing me from being tucked away in my thigh high boots for most of the day. Walking along the corridor, I rubbed the back of my neck nervously with one hand as I dragged my small suitcase behind me with the other one.

Sliding the key into the slot, I smiled sleepily as it turned green and I entered the room and walked into the darkened space.

Leaving the case in the hall, I stepped into the sitting room, the light from the large windows illuminating the room a little bit. Slipping of my leather jacket, I screamed as a figure stepped out of the shadows of the room.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_Preston's back! But for how long? Lol. Enjoy XxX


	20. You'll Never Cry Again

_**A/N:**_ Hey, hope all my readers are still enjoying. I always love to hear what you think of my stories and your feedback helps me decide how the next chapter is going to go. Keep it up! XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

I pressed my hand into my chest, willing my heartbeat to go back to normal. Staring at the figure in the hotel room, he looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ted?" I growled, squinting through the darkness at him "What the hell are you doing in here?". He had a glass of water in his hand and was dressed in just a pair of light blue boxers.

"I...I couldn't sleep in my room. I thought I'd use the connecting door and sleep in here, see if I could get some peace" he muttered, his voice tired. Covering his hand with his mouth as he yawned, he turned his eyes on me "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Sam" I rubbed my arms nervously "Mike called me to say she was in labour and I thought I should come down".

"Where've you been? Everyone's been worried out of their minds. No calls, no messages. nothing".

I took a seat on one of the comfy high backed chairs, bracing my elbows on my knees and pushing my face into my hand.

"I went to stay with Matt and Jeff in Cameron. I needed some space, I had to get my head together. It was better that I didn't get in touch".

"I'm not so sure that that's true Preston" he murmured coming over to stand in front of me "Did you say Mike called you?" I nodded "So he knew you were coming down?" I nodded again, my face not catching onto what he was getting at. His eyes caught mine and he rubbed a hand over his face as if he was considering something "That would explain why he's wearing a hole in the floor next door then?".

I looked up at him, he was grinning in the dark.

"He's next door?" I asked just to be sure.

"Mhmmm...yeah, he's through there" he pointed to the room to my left as he took a sip of his water "Anyway, I'm so tired. You don't mind if I bunk in here?"

I shook my head, staring at the wall of the room. I listened to his quiet bare feet hitting the floor as he disappeared into the bedroom. I sighed, swallowing the lump in my throat before standing up and walking to the door. I left the room and found myself standing in front of the room next door.

My palms were clammy, my skin had a light sheen of sweat across it and my heart was hammering against my breastbone. I wiped my hand on my jeans before lifting it up and quietly knocking on the door. I could hear footsteps inside but no one answered the door.

I knocked again "Mike" I felt myself whispering against the doorframe "Please, open the door".

The footsteps got louder and then the door was pulled wide open and I was staring face-to-chest with him. I looked up and he stared at me with disbelief, his hand gripping the doorhandle tighter.

"You're here?" he asked as if not believing that I was real.

"I'm here" I confirmed "Can I come in?" he looked tired. His eyes were red, bloodshot, his clothes weren't in the usual neat state they always were and he was growing a slight stubble. His hair was flat against his head and he had small lines around his mouth and forehead; worry lines.

He let me in and I stepped carefully through the door. The hallway of the room was dark and I winced as the light from the sitting room burst into my view. I could hear him breathing behind me and I took a shaky breath before sitting down on one of the seats. I stared at my feet, encased in the black suede thigh high boots, finding them a perfect distraction from what was going on in the room.

"So...I...I wanted to thank you for calling me. It was...good..." I chose my words carefully "Good to hear from you. I'm glad that I got to see Sam and...Randy" I added at the end. Mike was standing by the counter at the kitchen. He had his back to me, his arms braced on the counter. I watched his muscles tense beneath his skin and I felt a wave of love for him wash over me.

"That's good" he muttered "I'm glad I could be of service" there was an undertone of sarcasm and anger in his words.

I glared at his back "You could look at me when you're speaking to me you know?" I gritted my teeth at him.

I didn't know what was going on in his head, what he was thinking or how he was feeling but he had no right to throw all common courtesy out of the window and force me to speak to his back. It was rude and cruel and uncalled for.

He whipped around and stared me down. His gaze made my face heat up.

"You could have called me you know? I was worried about you, I didn't know if you were okay, if you were hurt, if you were dead" he spat the last word at me "I was scared. Instead, you left without so much as a word".

"I...I gave Paul a letter for you. Did you not get it?"

"Yes I got it" he forced out, his face not happy "What was that supposed to do? All you did was say that you were sorry and we were clearly better apart. You didn't ask how I felt about your wonderful idea" he folded his arms over his chest, his face portraying that of 'The Miz'; his in-ring character. He had a sarcastic smirk on his face but I could see how hurt he was.

"And you didn't care about me when you left me in Greenwich!" I stood up, throwing my arms out to the side "You weren't worrying then".

"I didn't have to, you had Randy".

"That was uncalled for and you know it. What happened between Randy and I is in the past and you know that. I can understand why you are upset but you've no right to hate me for it. I have never asked you about the girls you've been with Mike, I've never once wanted to know who you lost your virginity to. I'm sorry, if you don't like my choice of man but you have no right to shit all over my past. You weren't there, you're not my past. Randy is my past".

"As I'm sure he's your future?" he asked, his voice still laced with sarcasm.

"Actually, I had thought you were my future. I..I won't argue with you. There's no point" I rubbed my forehead with my hand "There's no sense in fighting over this anymore, you've clearly decided what you want" I shrugged "I just wish there was something I could do to make you see how much I love you" I could feel tears appearing at the corners of my eyes. My eyes were spilling over and I rubbed my lips together, shrugging my shoulders as I stared at him "I'll show myself out" I mumbled, sniffing and trying not to cry in front of him.

Walking to the door was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I lowered my head, wrapping my arms around my middle, holding in my sobs. They would be better served when I was curled up in bed and not walking away from Mike.

I reached for the door, turning the handle and opening it. It slammed shut again and I looked up to see Mike's hand reaching over my shoulder to hold it closed.

"I love you too" he turned me around, his hands cupping my cheeks, turning my head up so he could look at me "So much. I love you" he kissed me and I began to sob. I buried my face into his chest as his arms wrapped around me, one caressing my lower back, the other smoothing my hair back. I sobbed into his t-shirt, my arms finally falling away from around me, grasping his sides in my balled fists "It's okay baby" he told me "I'm here".

"Don't leave me, please" I cried brokenly to him. My body was hurting, my heart was hurting. I needed him to be there, to hold me.

It was difficult for me to give up all control to Mike. I was a proud, strong and independent woman but I needed him to take control of everything at that moment. I needed him to be a dominant force in our relationship and take care of me.

I struggled against him, pulling back to look in his face. I could imagine how I must have looked to him, sobbing with tears and mascara trails on my face.

"I need you to understand about Randy" I muttered as I tried to keep the tears in "I don't want him, I want you and I want you to know that. I need you to believe me, please, Mike".

"Ssshhh" he told me, placing his finger over my lips "C'mon, it's okay" he lead me into the sitting room. He sat me back down on the seat and stood up.

"Don't go" I grasped at his wrist, cursing myself inside for being weak.

"I'll be back in a minute" he smiled at me, his hand stroking over my cheek. I cupped my hands together on my lap, nodding to him, huddling deeper into the chair. Mike returned two minutes later, cupping my cheeks with his hands as he knelt down on the floor in front of me "Enough crying" he told me cleaning the tear tracks off of my face with some wet cotton wool. I tried to protest, pulling away from him but he drew himself up straight as he sat on his knees, looking me dead in the eye. I knew when to back down so I sat as still as I could manage while he cleaned my face.

His lips brushed gently against my cheek when he was done, standing and disposing of the mascara stained cotton wool. He was back in front of my chair and as I looked up at him, he was holding out his hand. I reached for it, feeling his skin under my fingertips.

He pulled me from the seat and lead me through to the bedroom.

"You're tired. You need to sleep" he whispered sweetly in my ear "I'll get you something to wear".

* * *

When I woke up, I could hear muffled voices. It was two men from what I could make out. _Matt and Jeff? Was my trip to Florida all a dream?_

I opened my eyes, rolling over and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. _Well, this certainly isn't Matt's house_. I sat up in bed, bracing my elbows against the mattress.

"If you wake her up I am goin' to kill you where you stand" I heard one voice. It sounded an awful lot like Mike but I couldn't be sure.

"Well let me see her. I wanna make she's okay".

"Cena!" the first voice growled "What part of she's sleeping did you not understand?" I flipped the covers back and stood up, grinning when I saw that I was in one of Mike's spare 'Hello, I'm Awesome' shirts. I stood, scrunching my toes into the carpet before I flipped the bedcovers back down.

I padded over to the bedroom door, opening it slightly and listening to the voices outside.

"I just want to talk to her Mike, I want to know she's okay".

"I already told you downstairs that she was fine but you insisted on following me back here. What? Did you think I was keeping her chained to the wall?"

"Fuck up!" John snapped "She's my friend. I need to know how she's doing".

"I'm fine" I told him, smiling shyly from the doorway. Both Mike and John turned to look at me and I blushed as Mike's hot gaze ran over me. I swallowed, holding onto the doorframe with both of my hands as I laid the side of my head against the wood "Why would you think otherwise?".

"Well" he shrugged "Maybe because you disappeared for two months without telling me. Why don't we start with that?"

"Join the queue Cena" Mike muttered his eyes staying fixed on me.

"I'm sorry Johnny" I told him, not missing his low growl at the nickname "I had to get some time away. Things were breaking down, they were out of my control. I thought it would be best..." I trailed off meekly.

"You thought it would be best!" his voice was angry "I was panicking. I thought you'd killed yourself or something equally as stupid, you've no idea the thoughts that were going through my head, even Randy didn't tell me anything".

"He didn't?" I asked "No, I suppose he was worried himself. I know that all of you were scared, worried, whatever you want to call it but I'm okay. I'm here and I'm fine".

"Well that's all good now but what about then? You can't just run off Preston when things get tough. You need to face up to your problems" John warned me "You can't scare us like that. Stephanie has been going out of her mind, Vince too".

"Now you're bullshitting me Cena!" I grinned "Uncle Vince, worried about me? I'll believe that when I see it".

"Trust me" he had a serious look on his face "Everybody has been walking on egg-shells around him" he looked at Mike and so did I. He nodded knowingly "One moment he's up and then he's down, no one knows how to talk to him without him biting their head off. I suggest you talk to him. But first, I want a hug" he held his arms out and I shook my head with a smile, walking over and standing on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck.

I could feel the back of the t-shirt riding up as John tightened his arms around me, showing off my pink frilly lace hotpants which I thankfully had on underneath. I could hear Mike's breathing hitch slightly behind me and then he was pulling me away from John and ushering him out of the door.

I grinned wickedly at him as he came back into the room with a look of complete innocence on his face. All he needed was a golden halo to complete the picture.

I shook my head at him "What?" he asked an amused smirk on his face.

"Nothing" I squeaked, standing my ground. He came closer to me, moving his arms around me and pressing them against the counter behind me.

"Well then, why are you looking at me like that?" he was grinning and I could feel his hot breath washing over me. His thighs pressed against my own "You make my clothes look awesome by the way" he drew his gaze over me, from head to toe and back up again.

"I guess that's a compliment, coming from the one who coined the catchphrase".

"Mhmmm. Did you sleep okay?".

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for last night. I feel horrible about crying all over you" I smiled shyly and he pushed a lock of my blond hair back over my head.

"Preston" he whispered my name "I love you. I won't make you cry again and if you do, I'll hold you the whole time. I'll kiss your tears away Sweetheart because I don't want to be without you".

"I love you too" I braced my hands on his shoulders, one running over his now spiked up hair "More than anything, Mike. But I'm scared".

"Scared?" he asked and I bit my lower lip.

"I'm scared to rush back into things, scared that I'll hurt you again, I don't want to lose you".

He kissed my hand, holding it in his own "You won't lose me, I'm right here. And I'm staying. You'll have to kick me out if you want rid of me" he flashed his gleaming teeth at me "And even then I'll still come back".

I laughed, snuggling into him as he held me.

"I don't want to rush things. I think we should take it slowly".

"We've got the time in the world baby".

Mike and I spent the morning huddled on the sofa, eating the breakfast he had brought back for us and talking about everything we'd gone through up until this point. Mike held me tightly, his arms bound around me and I tangled my legs with his, resting my head on his chest.

I knew I would have to speak to Stephanie and most of all, to Vince. When Mike told me they had a house show in Jacksonville that night, I knew it was the perfect time. I got my suitcase from Randy's room and let Ted know he could stay there if he wanted to.

I showered and dressed in Mike's room, picking out a smart _Fendi_ high waisted ivory bouclé-tweed pencil skirt, a plain black one shouldered top with the strap sitting just off of my shoulder and a pair of black _Gucci_ suede platform 5 inch heels. I left my hair down, blond waves tumbling down over my shoulders.

Mike had a rental car and we set off of the show before anyone else was ready to go. With a kiss to Mike at the arena, I wished him luck and set off for my destination.

* * *

_**VINCE'S POV**_

I stormed through the halls of the arena in Jacksonville, my patience beginning to wear thin. Everyone around me was acting stupid, making idiotic decisions and I was coming so close to exploding and firing every person I saw.

Over the past two months, tensions had been running high. I was now travelling with Stephanie to every show and putting a lot of effort into the creative department after receiving Preston's resignation.

God knows what had gotten into the girl but I really wanted to talk to her. Things were going tits up and we were barely managing to get storylines that suited everyone and that we all agreed on. Half of the PPV matches were being built within days of the show which was just really stupid. The fans were picking flaws and that wasn't a good sign.

Stephanie was just as stressed, not knowing anything about Preston either. She'd grilled Mike, Randy, John and even Paul, desperate to know of her cousin's whereabouts.

I thought about the letter that Preston had written to me and about my initial reaction to it. I still feel the same and I curse myself for not seeing past my own pride. It's put me in this situation with my business and family under threat.

As I approached my office, a backstage hand stopped me. His face was nervous and I grinned inside that he was intimidated. _Still got it, old man_.

"Well" I growled "What is it?"

"I...Mrs McMahon-Levesque" he squeaked "Sent me to give...umm..these to you. She s-s-said it was really imp...important" he stuttered over his words.

"What are they?" I snapped, grabbing the envelope out of his hand.

"Co..contracts for the new NXT rookies" he stammered before scurrying off. I shook my head at the incompetence of people around here, throwing the door to my office open and stepping inside.

"You know, I thought this place would have been a lot bigger" I looked up to see Preston swinging in my chair with a grin on her face "Hello Uncle Vince".

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Hope you're happy. I'm not sure where you all got the idea that Preston and Mike weren't going to be together lol :D Read and review XxX


	21. Happy As I Am

_**A/N:**_ Hey! Thanks for the reviews, you are all awesome. Story is almost finished, a few chapters left but I haven't decided how many yet lol. Depending on how this one goes, maybe only one or two left :) Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ nor do I maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is a for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**_

I sat with my hands palm down on the desk as I calmly stared at Vince standing in the doorway. His hand was still on the doorhandle, squeezing it tightly, his lips almost pursed tersely at me. His dark beady eyes were searching mine as if trying to find an answer in them.

My thick black rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of my nose and I glanced at him over the top of the lenses.

"I see things have been falling apart without me" I gave a sigh, pushing my glasses up my nose as I rocked back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, framing my face with my hand, my forefinger straightened out against my cheek.

"I...I'm not entirely sure what to say to you Preston" his expression was impassive and never gave anything away to me.

"How about shutting the door and then telling me how you managed to sensationally fuck up my storylines?" I pronounced every single word perfectly, making sure he knew I was pissed off. I felt boisterous and confidence flooded my veins. Never in my life had I spoke to anybody like this let alone to Vince, whom I had been afraid of for the best part of my life.

He closed the door as he pushed his tongue into his cheek and then he turned back around to face me. His face was like thunder but I wasn't going to let him frighten me, let him push me down.

"How dare you!" he roared "Walk in here after two months AWOL and tell me **I** fucked up **your** storylines! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Preston Carmichael" I stood from the seat, my hands pressing into the desk with the force of my anger "I am your niece and I will be heard. And the last time I checked I was _Vice President of Creative_" I glared at him "Until I resigned that is. But that changes nothing. I left my storylines in place, they were supposed to go to the live shows and yet, I watch Monday Night _RAW_ and I find that everything has changed. So I'll ask again, how did you manage you fuck up my storylines? I was breathing harshly through my gritted teeth by the end of my explanation.

He smiled at me. He actually smiled at me.

"Well, well, well. It seems you've certainly inherited the McMahon temper" he rubbed his hand over his face "When did you get back? Or better yet, where have you been?" he changed the subject drastically.

"I went to stay with Matt and Jeff".

"The Hardy's?" he clarified and I nodded.

"Yes, I needed some time away. Some things happened which I am not proud of and through my own stupidity, I almost wrecked everything. But Mike and I are working things out now and well" I smiled "A little birdy called John Cena told me you were worried about me and I felt I just had to see this for myself".

He seemed to blush if that was possible, all the way from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. I grinned inside as I waited on him answering me.

"Well...of course. It is only natural that I worry about my employees, it would have been the same if it were anyone else" he tried to fob me off as he approached the table, throwing his papers down on the desk. I glanced at them, noting that they were _NXT_ contracts.

"Really? Am I just an employee?" my voice became quiet and subdued.

He was silent and I didn't know how to take it. Should I just walk out the room? Was the silence answer enough and I should leave or should I stay and find out?

The air was knocked out of my lungs when I was suddenly pulled into his arms. He held me tightly and I felt the shock wear off of my body as I patted his back gently. When he pulled back he stared down at me, his face serious.

"Don't you ever disappear like that again!" he warned me "I was scared out of my mind. I don't think I've ever been that worried in my life Preston" he growled at me "Not even with Stephanie and Shane because I knew they would be okay, they're my children. But you" he pointed at me "You gave me the fright of my life, young lady!".

"I...I...I really don't know what to say" I swallowed thickly "We've never seen eye-to-eye, that much we both know but I didn't expect you to react like this. Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because as much as I try to tell myself that I hate my brother Preston, he gave us you. It's the best thing he's ever done and I...I'm sorry" he squeezed out "For the way that I've treated you. I should have seen past my pride and understood that you were more like your mother than like Robert. You look like your mother and you act like her but you've clearly got the McMahon temper" he grinned "There's hardly anything of Robert in you and yet I made myself see him whenever I looked at you. I've made you believe I hated you for years and yet I only ever hated him. What I've done is unforgivable but I..."

"It's okay" I touched his arm gently "I guess I understand, you know, deep down inside. I can see why you hate him because I do too. I want nothing to do with him, he's the one who's wrecked my life" I scratched the side of my head gently "He's been nothing but a thorn in my side and when you brought him here, god I thought I was going to die. I had thought I was rid of him and then he showed up".

"I apologise for that. I did have my reasons which you now know of course" he shrugged "He was meant to be gone within a matter of days rather than weeks".

"Yeah, he does have a tendency to try and stick around. I just have to ask, what did you say to him to make him agree to never show his face again?"

"I'm a businessman, Preston. We never give up our secrets" he smirked ruthlessly and I felt a cold shiver roll over me. _What the hell did he do?_

"Okay" I spoke shakily to him "Would you like to tell me what happened to my storylines now?"

"Ummmm...well...we couldn't find your paperwork for them and we had to come up with some new things pretty quickly" he rolled his neck.

"And that was the best you could do? You need to get new script writers. I know one who's out of work at the moment if you ask really nicely" I chuckled.

"Well...I am not a man of many chances. If you come back, this is your last chance. It doesn't matter that you're family, you screw this up and that's it. Will you come back to work?"

"Yes" I nodded "And I won't screw it up, this is me you're talking too. I'll have this show ship-shape in a matter of weeks. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I've got to see my boss about some scripts" I walked around the desk and headed for the door "Oh and about the name. Thank you for the offer, it's all I've ever wanted. But somehow, I finally found myself and I'm happy just as I am".

"I think I can appreciate that. Now get out of my office!" he shouted with a smile.

* * *

As I walked down the corridor, I had a huge grin on my face. I took a deep breath in through my nose, smelling the air of the corridor and I felt like I was home.

There were backstage hands running all over the place, getting ready for the show. I smiled at them in a friendly way but the majority must have recognised me and scurried off thinking I was checking up on them.

I approached the gorilla, knowing the show was about to start and I grinned when I saw Mike talking with Stu Bennett, John Hennigan and Stephen Farrelly. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, sliding my palms up the front of his chest. He jumped and then put his hands on mine and I pressed my face against his back with a grin.

"Hey" he rubbed my hands, dragging the word out "Did you get everything sorted?"

"Of course" I looked at the other three guys "Sorry to interupt, I'll be gone in a minute, I need to go and check in with Steph" I winked at Stephen and he grinned back "I just thought I'd let you all know that I'll be here to save your asses from bullshit storylines" I laughed "The genius is back to work her magic".

"Cocky much?" Stu drawled as he chuckled, his English accent muffling his words a little.

"Cocky? No, not really. More convinced of my talent. You can't tell me that you are actually enjoying the scripts just now Stu?"

"I can't really complain, I've not been here that long" he shrugged. I felt Mike's hands tense around mine and I moved to stand next to him, glowing inside as he threw his arm around me and pulled me into his side

"And what about you? I saw that feud with Anthony. He might be a good wrestler when he's given the chance but that's a waste of your good talent Ste" he nodded a little with a small grin across his lips.

"Thanks for the compliment sweetheart. I just do what I'm scripted to. I'm sure yeh've got a lot to catch up on with Stephanie. I gotta run and get ready for me match" I nodded and Mike and I bid the three of them goodbye as they all wanted to get ready for their matches.

Mike took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine gently and we started to walk down the corridor.

"What did Vince say to you? Was he angry?" Mike enquired softly, his fingers squeezing my own for comfort. I nodded, pinching the bridge of my nose; having already removed my glasses, with my free hand.

"Yeah, but I stood up to him. He said he admired me for inheriting the McMahon temper. And that he was sorry for not having seen passed his pride and realised that I was more like my mother than my father and that I deserved to be part of the family. And I told him I was happy just as myself" I turned to Mike and pulled him to a stop "I guess I have you to thank for that. Maybe I finally realised that I'm fine just the way I am".

"I love you just the way you are Preston. I wouldn't want you any other way" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me, holding me tightly against his body "You should go and see Steph. I'll see you after the show" he pressed a kiss to my forehead, curling his hands around my neck.

"Okay. Good luck" I nodded and then watched him walk away down the corridor.

* * *

Knocking on the door, I heard furious typing from the other side of the door. I stood for a few seconds before knocking again.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" came a yell from the other side of the door.

"Well, excuse me but I didn't get the memo" I shouted back through the mahogany wood, grinning when the typing stopped and I heard the patter of feet coming towards the door. It swung open and I was faced with Stephanie, a furious look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a no nonsense tone.

"I work here" I cringed, replying meekly.

"Not the last time I checked" she was clearly very angry with me.

"Vince re-hired me" I stated, placing a small hand on my hip "Can I come in and talk to you" I pleaded with her "Please Steph. I think you might be interested in what I have to say".

She stepped aside and motioned for me to come inside before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid girl Preston! How could you do something so monumentally...insane" she stammered for lack of a better word.

"I know" I hung my head in shame "I'm quite aware of what I've done Stephanie and I'm paying for it every single day. But you've been in my position, you've been in love with someone. Wasn't Paul with someone else when you met him?"

"It's not the same" she fobbed me off, pacing across the floor of her office, her _Lanvin_ cut-out black leather 5 inch heels almost wearing a hole in the floor.

"I know it isn't the same" I snapped unintentionally, standing up as she turned to face me "You might not have taken the route that I did but I was a lot younger when I met Randy, than you were when you met Paul. It didn't stop you from dreaming, fantasizing about being with him. And being with Randy is all that I ever wanted. And yes, I made ridiculously stupid decisions but I wouldn't change anything because what I have done has brought me to where I am. It brought me Mike. I love him more than anything in this world and nothing will change that. And you might be angry with me, you might not like what I have done, hell you might even hate me Stephanie. But like it or hate it, I'm not going anywhere" she was staring intently at me as I finished my speech.

"You're right, I don't like your decisions" she shook her head at me "But you are my cousin. You're my sister and I love you Preston. You've been through so much and you're still standing tall. I think I can find it in myself to forgive you for ditching me. I can see that everything you've done is just a part of growing up. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No, there isn't anything else" I told her straight out. There would be no point in making things worse by telling her that I had slept with Randy before I left Greenwich. Only Paul knew about that and there would be no point in telling anyone else. Randy is with Sam and I am with Mike and there is nothing else that needs to be told. Telling Stephanie or Mike would only serve to mess things up once again and I really didn't want that.

"Are you sure?" she eyed me, her eyebrows raising up to her hairline as she stood with her hands on her hips "You can tell me anything Preston".

"I've told you everything Stephanie" I confirmed and she nodded silently

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked.

"We get your kick-ass storylines back on to TV" she grinned and brought herself to her full height, looking every bit like her father in that moment.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Preston and Mike reunion coming up next. Not far from the end of this story. Thanks for reading XxX


	22. The Perfect Present

_**A/N:**_ You guys are so amazing :) The reviews are awesome and the amount of people adding this to their favourites and alerts has been really cool. I love you all so much :P Enjoy the chapter XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**_

"Are you sure that this isn't too much?" I glanced at Stephanie, Linda and Beth who were staring at me. Jeff and Beth had followed me down to Florida - Jeff deciding the two of them needed a little change of scenery - and he wanted his car back.

I was more than happy to see them and Beth had jumped at the chance to come shopping with Linda, Stephanie and I.

I smiled at her as she affectionately stroked her growing bump. She was the perfect person for Jeff and I could tell that they both made each other inexplicably happy. And with baby Ruby on the way - well their happiness was set to increase tenfold.

I twirled in front of the three women, holding my hands out to show the dress off. The dress was designed to be tight fitting but I felt more than comfortable in it. It was a gorgeous merlot red coloured bandage dress- sleeveless with cut-out crisscrossing straps at the bust and across the back of the shoulders. The hem of the dress brushed my mid-thigh and the material molded to the curves of my body, showing them off in a tasteful way, proving that Hervé Léger was a genius when it came to designing clothes for the female figure.

"Preston..." Stephanie groaned as she looked at me "Despite how amazing that dress really looks, I'm going to be honest, I find it highly unlikely that you'll be wearing it for very long. It's more than probable that it will land on the floor".

I blushed as Beth and Linda nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, thanks" I turned back to the mirror and surveyed myself, hands on my hips.

It was true - what they were saying. I had expected that would be the response I would get, afterall it was the reason that I was buying the dress in the first place. I wanted to impress Mike, I was ready to take things further with him again.

Through wanting to protect our relationship, I wanted to preserve the length of time we were spending reigniting our relationship together before jumping into bed with him. It was imperative that I didn't screw this up. Mike was it for me, he was the only person I would ever want. He made me feel like no one else did, not even Randy.

Of course, that's not to say that I am discrediting the relationship I had with Randy. What we had together was special but I was young and he was an inspiration to me. His strong views and sense of power won me over and I fell head over heels in lust with him. He was everything to me at that point in my life and I would have done anything he asked, jumped at the snap of his fingers. But it wasn't real, it wasn't true and we both knew that.

Somtimes, in life, you can find someone who means the world to you and then you find that maybe what you had wasn't all that special. That it was just infatuation and I hate to admit it but that is exactly what I had with Randy. I'll always love him and I will never forget the time that we spent together but I'm in love with Mike and he is the one that I look forward to waking with every morning. I want to watch his career flourish, have his children and grow old with him.

Mike was taking me out to dinner that night, he'd promised we would spend some time on our own. And I had planned the perfect surprise for him, something I knew he was going to enjoy. The perfect present!

* * *

Back at the hotel, I paired my Hervé Léger with a pair of Jimmy Choo black suede sandals with 5 inch heels and a wide double strap that crossed my feet, an Alexander Wang black blazer in a striking collarless wool-felt style - the sleeves stopping just passed my elbows and a black satin Lanvin clutch with gold lock fastening.

I'd pulled my hair back in to a messy half-up do - twisting locks of my hair and pinning them at the back and pulling my side bangs across the majority of my forehead.

I completed my look for the night with a Carolina Bucci 18kt rose-gold plated lucky tie bracelet with red silk twine and a Diane Kordas 18kt rose-gold diamond teardrop ring.

I stepped out of the bedroom; I'd chosen to get ready in Randy's room and looked around a little flustered, hoping the I had everything. Stepping out into the hall, I grinned when I saw Mike standing outside, his hand poised to knock at the door. I looked him up and down, my eyes appraising what I saw.

He'd picked a black two button Gucci suit jacket with matching trousers, a pristine white silk shirt and a pair of shiny black leather lace-up shoes. I swallowed as I took in his suit and spiked up hair, his soft blue eyes blinking at me as he smiled gently.

He was standing with one hand in his pocket and I noticed a white gold and diamond cufflink glinting from the other sleeve of his jacket.

"Hi" I grinned at him, moistening my lips softly.

"You look..." he left out a puff of air "Ummm...wow" he was flustered and I found it slightly amusing. I was still unused to taking compliments from him and often found myself wondering why he was with me. I couldn't hold a candle to any of the Diva's who worked with him, I wasn't anything special and yet he still insisted on being with me.

"Thanks" I rolled my neck a little "You look really handsome" I found that I was actually kind of nervous myself. I reached behind me and closed the door tightly and Mike stepped back to give me room. He held his hand out, palm up and I placed my hand onto his. He gripped it tightly and started to walk down the hall, lacing his fingers with mine as we got to the elevator.

Mike took me to 717 South in Tampa and I was more than embarassed but extremely flattered when we were seated in the private dining room, away from the other guests. I sat down, flustered and took a sip of the cool iced water that was already on the table.

"How much did this cost?" I asked, nervous about the amount of cash he was spending on a dinner in this place, even though I'd spent almost my entire paycheck on my clothes for just one night.

"Does it really matter?" he drawled, reaching across the table to take my hand "I wanted this to be special Preston. Just enjoy it" he stroked his thumb over the back of my hand, sending a pulse of pleasure across my skin.

I nodded, the breath knocked out of my lungs by the sheer feeling of lust that he awoke within me.

We ordered some herb and cheese flatbread to share between us for a starter - tearing bits off and feeding it to one another. I'd also chosen a bottle of white wine to sip away at.

I chose Szechwan Duck Breast served with the vegetables specially chosen by the chef and Mike had Pistachio Crusted Lamb for his dinner. The food was gorgeous and although I still wondered about the cost, it was well worth whatever the price was.

"Mike?" just after out plates were taken away, I grabbed his attention for a minute. He looked at me, still holding my hand and I felt my anxiety wash away. I took a sip of my wine and smiled at him "I've got a present for you" I smiled shyly, pushing my bangs out of my eyes with my free hand.

He tilted his head at me, curious about what I was talking about.

"What is it?" he asked, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"Well...the thing is, it really has to be kept a secret because nobody knows yet - that is expect Stephanie and I but I wanted to be the one to tell you. It's not going to happen for a few weeks yet and I've got everything back at the hotel to show you" I was grinning from ear to ear "I wanted to surprise you".

"Preston...I hate surprises" he groaned.

"Well...okay then, if you don't want it then I suppose and I can just tell Stephanie to cancel it. She won't mind. She's got a plan B in mind, so I don't really think that it matters. You should get the check" I pointed at the waiter over his shoulder, my large smile now reduced to a coy little grin. His eyes flashed at me and he squeezed my hand.

"You better tell me" he smirked at me "Please" his fingers brushed my wrist and I relented, nodding.

"You're going to be _WWE_ Champion" I nodded at him as he was silent "In three weeks time".

The tension in the room could be cut by a knife and I felt my stomach bubble with nerves and excitement. He knew he was getting the title but I knew he didn't expect it so soon.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said that I..."

"I did. In three weeks time, Randy is dropping the title to you. He's got a knee injury, two extra weeks out to recooperate and you are taking the belt".

He blinked at me, digesting the information.

"Does he know?" he asked and I shook my head

"You are the only one apart from Stephanie and I that knows now. It has to be kept a secret until the scripts go into production. I'm sure to expect some fireworks when he finds out but it actually wasn't my decision. It was Stephanie's".

"Are you serious?" he had let go of my hand and his arm was limp on the table, his expression showing he didn't believe what I was saying to him. I nodded, running my teeth over my lips. He stood up and pulled me out of my chair, lifting me into his arms and spinning me around, near enough jumping for joy.

"I can't believe it. I thought I was going to be the first person to cash it in and lose it?" he looked at me and I rubbed my lips together, a confused look on my face as I shook my head "I'm actually getting the title, it's what I've worked so long for" he dropped his head and brushed his lips over mine lightly "You're amazing, do you know that?" his hands gripped my lower back as he held me against him.

"It's not me" I laughed "It's all you. And Stephanie. This has nothing to do with me".

"It has everything to do with you Preston. Trust me" he buried his face into my neck, breathing hot air harshly across the skin of my throat "I love you" he murmured, pulling his head back to press a rough kiss to my lips, one hand gripping my ass, the other behind my neck to pull me against his hard body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders loosely "I'll get the check, we're leaving" he told me as he pulled back.

* * *

My stomach was buzzing with butterflies as Mike helped me out of the car. His fingers held mine in their tight but protective grasp and he lead me inside the hotel. I could feel anticipation running through my veins, setting my nerve endings on fire. My body thrummed with expectations of the night.

As he slipped the keycard into the slot, I banished my nerves and stepped inside the room with him, closing the door.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom" I muttered "I'll be right back" I disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. Making a grab for the toothpaste, I quickly smeared some on the brush and started to clean my teeth, eager to get rid of the herb and cheese flat bread from earlier.

As I rinsed my mouth out, I stood staring into the mirror. Setting my clutch down on the closed lid of the toilet, I slipped my jacket off, letting it slide to the floor. Reaching up, I grasped the clips from my hair and slowly pulled them out, letting my hair untwirl and swish down across my back.

The concealed zip of my dress was next as I slowly pulled it down, slipping the material from my body - leaving me standing in an ivory white stretch silk Ender Legard strapless corset and mathcing lacy white panties.

I took a deep breath, swallowing my reservations - I didn't know why I was so nervous, it wasn't like this was my first time with Mike, or my first altogether.

Folding the dress and jacket and placing my shoes on top, I left them sitting on the toilet seat before opening the door. A warm breeze was blowing into the room, whipping around my nearly bare body.

I stepped into the sitting room to see the curtains gently whirling inside the patio doors, caressing the carpeted floor of the room. The sitting room was still dark but I noticed Mike's suit jacket folded across the back of the sofa.

"Mike?" my voice carried meekly through the room as I chewed softly on my lower lip. The breeze was causing goosebumps to rise across my skin and I felt my body throb painfully with desire.

"I'm on the balcony" he called back to me. I swallowed "Come out".

"I...ummm..." I stammered, trying to think of an excuse before my eyes were drawn to his jacket again. Picking it up with shaking fingers, I slipped it over my body, it was big enough to wrap around around my tiny frame and it hung on my shoulders, drowning me. I tip-toed towards the door, finding my way through the blowing curtains and stepping onto the balcony.

Mike was leaning over the balcony, the arms of his shirt rolled up to his elbows - as he braced his arms along the inky blank wrought iron bars.

I stepped up behind him, wrapping my small arms around his waist, pressing my face against his back, barely reaching his shoulder. He chuckled and placed one of his hands on my arm, stroking my skin, my hair beginning to stand on end.

"What're you doin' out here?" I snuggled into his back, the silk stroking the skin of my cheek.

"Thought I'd get some fresh air" he pushed himself off the bars and I let go of his waist to let him turn around. He pressed his hands to my hips; which were covered by the jacket. He grinned down at me "Is that my jacket?" his eyebrows raised as he looked down at the jacket.

I nodded "Yeah, I didn't really think it would be appropriate to come out here without it" I could feel a blush on my cheeks.

"Why?" he had an amused smirk on his face and I knew he was doing this to torture me.

"Well, I didn't think you'd want anyone to see me with just my underwear on, but if I'm mistaken I can take the jacket off" I started to slip it off my shoulders, the corset beginning to peak out from underneath the material

Mike's hands moved to the lapels of his jacket and pulled it back together, leaving me giggling in front of him.

"Yeah, it was a good idea to put this on" he smirked but it fell as I backed away from him "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Inside. Aren't you coming?" I stepped back inside the room, waiting on his following me.

* * *

My back hit the soft mattress, the sheets smoothing against my skin and Mike followed me down. His hands stroked my body into a frenzy, his lips pressed tightly to mine. His jacket, now lay discarded on the floor of the bedroom, his shirt accompanying it.

My back arched, my hips rising beneath his as my hands gripped the back of his neck.

My body was thrumming softly, gentle waves of pleasure washing over my skin. The feel of Mike's hands on me was driving me almost insane, it felt so good to be back in his arms.

His mouth dropped hot kisses along my throat and collarbone, nipping at my skin with his teeth. Breathless moans dropped from my lips, my legs twining around his waist gently.

"Mike..." I mewled, fingers digging into his spine. He stripped the corset from my body and dropped it on the floor, re-curling his arms around me, his mouth suckling my right breast, his tongue lapping my nipple into a hard bud.

The heat in the room was almost unbearable and my skin shone with a sheen of sweat. The air burnt my lungs on the way down but my body was in overdrive, pushing me further towards my peak.

The rest of our clothes were discarded and Mike laid kisses along my neck, biting none-too-gently at the juncture of my neck and throat.

I gripped his shoulders as he entered me, thrusting deeply within my walls. His hands groped at my body, sending delirious tremors of pleasure through me. His thrusts were loving but agressive - hard and fast, no foreplay necessary.

The feel of his hard muscled body pressing me down into the mattress left me breathless and overcome with emotion. To even have the **chance** of being back in his arms was overwhelming but to actually be here, it was something else. He rocked into me, his sharp thrusts stealing the air from my body. I cried out, his name dropping from my lips, squeezing my walls together around his hard length.

He took me to dizzying heights and back, my body breathless and exhausted as my peak hit, and my teeth bit into his shoulder to stop the screams tearing from my throat. My nails mirrored the action on his back and he buried his face into my neck, nibbling at my ear as he kept thrusting, his orgasm washing over him a few moments later - short bursts of seed exploding from within him, coating my walls.

He dropped down on top of me and I stared at the ceiling trying to regain my breath, my hands stroking his hair and back. He pulled his head back from my neck and looked down at me, his eyes shining in the dark. Mike smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my lips as he rolled over and pulled me into his arms, my head lying on his chest - my hair spreading out across my back and his arm.

I twined one of my legs with his, throwing an arm over his waist - a huge grin on my face as I closed my eyes, sleep taking me.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Hey :D Hope you all enjoyed it. One or two chapters left - haven't really decided yet. Thanks for being amazing reviewers and having stuck with this story! XxX


	23. Epilogue: A New World To Discover

_**A/N:**_ Hey! :D This is the last chapter - well epilogue. You've all been so wonderful. I would like to thank **thecatchisdeadliest**,** iloverandyortonwwefan23**, **Caged Black Sparkle**,** Twinkle** **the Wishful**,** DashingFan**,** AlexandraY2J**,** tvrox12**,** VolcomStoneBabe**,** barnsley gal 09**, **LindseyRedfield**,** hOtlilmofo**,** stripes31**,** TNcountrygirl**,** Y2Erin**, **violentkisses20 **and** ChristineNorthamSalvatore **for the reviews that you all left on this story :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Preston and Brayden. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**EPILOGUE**_

"It's perfect," I grinned at the tall, older man in front of me. I watched intently as he rubbed a soft cloth over the shiny gold plaque that had just been installed on the front of my office door.

I was standing in the middle of _WWE Headquarters _in Stamford, Connecticut. I had been given an office as part of the Creative Writing Team and at the moment, I was having the name plate installed on the door. I'd been waiting on this for weeks and to see it finally up there on the door, it made my body thrum with glee.

_Preston Anna Mizanin_

Pulling my blond hair over my left shoulder, I slowly walked to my desk and sat down in the chair, resting my head back as I closed my eyes with a deep sigh.

It had been a long road to get to this point in my life. I'd struggled with feeling like I belonged anywhere. After my mother's death, my father just got worse. He'd never been the best dad on the planet but after she died, I lost interest in wanting to know him. He'd caused me to feel estranged from the other half of my family - from the McMahon's.

I'd strived to be accepted my whole life, feeling like I wasn't important or that I must have done something to make my Uncle Vince look down his nose at me. But in the end, he was blinded by his own pride and hatred for his brother - this I know through self-admission.

It was never anything to do with me. And now that we've cleared the air, things have never been better.

_**

* * *

4 WEEKS LATER**_

_**MIKE'S POV**_

_Wrestlemania!_

The biggest event in the history of Wrestling. The biggest night for a champion. Unfortunately I'm not a champion. But I have the opportunity to become a champion. This is the night where everything is an opportunity and _anything_ can happen.

My thoughts drifted to Preston and I wondered how she was feeling. I'd left her that morning in bed back at the hotel. She'd been feeling a little under-the-weather which wasn't something unusual. The sheer concern I held for my wife was something that would always surprise me. I'd never loved someone more than I loved Preston and every few minutes concerns for her safety and welfare run through my mind.

Things had pretty much settled down since everything that happened last year. When I'd taken the championship from Randy, he'd been really pissed off but he'd slowly come to understand that he couldn't hold on to the title forever. And from then on, although we weren't the best of friends, we got on pretty well.

Needless to say, he found it amusing when I'd asked Preston to marry me. But the joke was on him when she said yes. He still ribs me to this day about how whipped I am, tied down with Preston. He forgets that he's under Sam's thumb, so he's one to talk.

"You ready for tonight?" I glanced up from wrapping black tape around my wrists. Tearing a strip off, I stuck it down as I nodded at Stu, standing in my door. I was going up against Stu Bennett - Wade Barrett as he is known to fans - tonight for the _WWE Championship_ in the main event at Wrestlemania XXVIII.

"Yeah," I answered with a sigh but I knew that my face betrayed what I was saying.

"How's Preston?" Stu asked, holding the belt on his shoulder "Is she feeling any better?"

"Not really. I just have to get through this match and then I've got a few weeks off anyway. I'll be fine" I gritted my teeth, willing myself to just forget about my wife for a few moments and concentrate on my match. This was my chance to win the title back, to prove everyone wrong _again_ and to make them see that every Monday night when I proclaim myself to be 'awesome' that I truly am.

* * *

Rushing through the corridor's of the arena, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. A sheen of sweat had formed on my head and I heaved my heavy gym bag onto my shoulder. Making it to the parking lot, I remembered Randy's words to me.

_"Preston's at the hospital. You need to get out of here!"_

They echoed in my head and I fumbled to open the door on my rental, sliding in and throwing my bag onto the back seat. With the key in the ignition, the car roared to life and I drove it out of the parking lot, making my way to the hospital as quick as I could.

Screeching to a stop outside the Mount Sinai Medical Center, I got out of the car, ignoring the cries of 'You can't park there' and 'Sir, you need to move your car'. The woman calling after me had that proper 'Noo Yawk' accent.

"P-Preston Mizanin," I stammered to the nurse behind the reception desk. She looked a little bored and looked up at me with a mildly amused expression.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her husband. Tell me where she is?" I snapped - at my wits end as adrenaline rushed through my body. She gave a sigh and tapped the keys on her computer.

"She's on the ninth floor, take that elevat..." I was already running towards the stairs, too impatient to take the elevator all the way up. Taking the steps two at a time, I scaled them as quick as I could, reaching the ninth floor in a matter of minutes. The sweat was pouring off my face and I was panting. Panic rushed through me as I darted onto the ward and looked around at all of the staff bustling around.

I looked up and down the corridor's in my effort to find her. Then a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Mike!" her voice was tinged with pain but as I turned towards the room on my right, she had the most glorious smile on her face. Her normally pristine blond hair was matted to her forehead and beads of sweat ran down her red face. I sighed, relief flooding my veins.

_**

* * *

PRESTON'S POV**_

Staring at Mike in the doorway, sheer love, adoration and admiration ran through me. The fact that he'd made it all the way here and he was still in time, brought tears to my eyes. He smiled and I took in his flat hair, red face with his lips parted as he panted for air and he stood with his hands on his hips, resting just above the waistband of his jeans. I licked my lips, tasting the droplets of sweat on my upper lip.

And then out of nowhere, pain sliced through my body and I winced. Mike was at my side in an instant, holding my hand and soothing me with his soft voice. He murmured words to me and I scrunched my eyes closed, fighting through the pain. He brushed his freehand across my forehead, wiping away the sweat and smoothing my hair back.

"That's it baby, you're doing awesome," I grinned at him, opening my eyes "Sorry," he added sheepishly with a little smirk. The pain eased and I loosened the grip I had on his hand, tipping my head back against the fluffy hospital pillows to look up at him.

"You made it," I sighed with relief "I thought you would miss it," I chewed on my lower lip.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he told me, still smoothing my hair back "How long have you been here?"

"About 7 hours," I told him, looking at him to gauge his reaction. His jaw tightened and I ran my thumb across the back of his hand to soothe him "I went into labour just after you left. But I knew how important tonight was to you Mike, I didn't want to ruin it for you," I looked down at my large bump covered by the white hospital gown.

"How could you think that Wrestlemania was more important that you?" his voice was low and husky and I felt a wave of arousal go through me, even though I was currently in labour with our first baby.

"I-I don't know. I just thought..."

"Never think that you come second, Preston, I love you. I love you so much and I love our baby too. I never want you to think that I would put Wrestling before you and you're safety".

"Okay" I told him, feeling a twinge in my belly as another contraction began to pulse through me "I promise, I won't think that again" I gripped his hand, gritting my teeth as the pain ripped through my lower half. Crying out, I used my other hand to grab Mike's arm, holding onto him.

As the pain eased again, I flopped back against the pillows.

"I can't believe you've been going through this for 7 hours on your own," Mike told me and I felt a chuckle escape my mouth.

"I just kept thinking about you getting here and everything melted away" I smiled at him, holding his gaze.

"How is everything going in here?" I broke my eye contact with Mike as Dr Kayleigh Buchanan came into the room. She smiled warmly, her long brunette locks were now twisted up and pinned with a clip. She checked the heart monitor "You're contractions are quite close together now yeah?" she looked at me and I nodded "You must be Mr Mizanin?" she held her hand out to Mike. He briefly let go of my hand and shook her hand.

"Call me Mike, please," he told her and she nodded.

"I'm Kayleigh, your wife's doctor," she stepped to the end of the bed "I'm just going to check how dialated you are Preston," I nodded at her "Okay, it seems to me like you're just about ready to deliver. I'll get a nurse and we'll be back in a minute" she told me, and I arched my back, another contraction taking over. She dashed out and called for a nurse and pretty soon, the delivery suite was swamped with two nurses plus the doctor. She scrubbed in and slipped on an apron and a hat over her hair before pulling a chair up in front of me.

The nurses helped me hook my feet in the stirrups and Mike supported my back as I sat up.

"Okay, honey, you're doing brilliantly. What I want you to do is push on my count of three when the next contraction comes okay?" I nodded. I could feel the pain building, a low ebbing throb beginning in my lower half as the contraction built up "Okay, one, two, three, push!" she told me and I clenched my teeth, pushing with all of my effort, gripping onto Mike's hand. He soothed me with words but all I wanted was the pain to go away "Again!" she told me and I bore down, pushing again.

The pain was intense, a blinding white hotness which tore through me. I cried out again, gripping Mike's hand tightly. I could feel him wincing slightly but he kept murmuring to me, soothing me as best as he could. I had to urge to hit him, yell at him and tell him this was all his fault, but I was too concerned with just getting the baby out.

I pushed again, listening to the doctor as she told me the baby was crowning. My throat was hoarse with screaming but the pain showed no sign of letting up and I had to push again.

"One more and you'll have a beautiful little baby Preston," Kayleigh told me.

"Just one more push baby, I know you can do it," Mike had his arm around me now, supporting me.

I took a deep breath and then another and then with all of my might, I pushed as hard as I could.

Hearing a cry a few seconds later, emotion ripped through my body and I fell back against the pillows, a small laugh leaving my throat. Mike wiped my cheeks with his thumbs, smoothing the tears away as I lay exhausted and panting on the bed.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" I heard the doctor ask and Mike left my side for a few moments. I opened my eyes when I felt a wriggling bundle being placed against my breast. Looking down, I pulled the blanket back to see a red and slightly bloody baby, staring back at me with bright sea blue eyes and a head of sandy brown hair.

"It's a boy," the nurse told me with a huge smile "Congratulations!" I smiled, feeling sleepy but extremely happy that my baby was okay. Mike was beaming next to me, a large but nervous smile on his face.

"A boy," I grinned at him, pulling the baby into my arms "Congratulations daddy," I said to him as he came to my side and stroked the red skin of his son's head softly, smiling down at me.

The little boy in my arms went quiet as soon as Mike touched him and I felt a sigh leave my body.

"What should we call him?" Mike asked, looking down at me with an awe-stuck expression on his face.

"How about Brayden Michael Mizanin?" I asked "I know you liked Brayden when we were picking names," I grinned up at him, curling the baby tighter in my arms.

"But you didn't. You liked Lucas and Joshua," he had a strange little smile on his face.

"I know. But I like Brayden now. I like it because you like it. I think it's perfect for him" I tipped my head up towards him. Mike pressed a sweet, loving kiss to my lips "Just like you are for me," I added a little cheesily at the end.

"I love you" Mike whispered.

"I love you too".

I know for definite now that first impressions aren't everything. If they were, then Mike and I wouldn't be where we are today. We wouldn't be happily married and we wouldn't have our gorgeous baby boy. It was hate at first sight for Mike and I but time showed us that not everything is as it seems and that underneath the surface, is a whole new world there to be discovered.

_**A/N2:**_I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story and read it. As a thank you, I've put a shoutout to you at the top, hopefully you're all still reading. Thanks ever so much! XxX


End file.
